The 76th Hunger Games: Tears Of Blood
by DEDEBUG9
Summary: 100 years since the rebellion and President Meringue has made the Hunger Games start again by vote. The capitol prominses a bloody year. 24 come in. 1 comes out. Submit your tributes if you dare. ***CLOSED*** But read it anyway!
1. Form

It's another SYOT! This one is going to be different mwahahahahahahahaha. It will be a very very very bloody year =)

Prologue

In the capitol of Panem the election has started. President Meringue has just been elected.

"Citizens of the capitol silence." She says waving her hands over the crowd. The crowd obeys watching her will full attention. She sweeps a strand of auburn hair behind her ear and she smiles coolly.

"We have taken a vote." She says now pacing on the stage, "The majority has voted for the Hunger Games to be done this year and furthermore. I for one have disagreed, they are cruel and gruesome. No child should ever go through the pain. But." She pauses for dramatic effect. A glare in her dark eyes not warm nor cold almost as if there is no emotion at all. "I being a wonderful newly elected president would enjoy if _you _made the decision." She stands up tally and sways like a willow tree. The capitol people murmur to each other. "Hands?" Meringue asks. More then half of them raise for the Hunger Games, thus creating the next revolution of games, more bloodier and gory then ever…

* * *

><p>Here is the form! Before you fill it out please know that I HATE Mary Sues. Don't even bother… It also needs to make sense, don't make it that someone n=has never handled a knife in their lives and suddenly throws like a pro. Keep it in mind that I also hate typical people, the more weird the better. Also for names make it unusual…<p>

I'm going on first come first serve, but if I really don't like the tribute I can change it =) I can also change anything else mwahahahahahaha (sorry I just looooove being in power)

Name:

Age:

Gender:

District:

Reaped or Volunteered:

General Personality:

APPEARANCE (Please make it as detailed as possible)

Height:

Hair style:

length:

color:

Eyes color:

Nose and Lips:

Size/Body (chubby/thin/small/etc.):

Special Characteristic/s (OPTIONAL. Something about their appearance that makes them stand out like a beauty mark or a scar on their face, etc.):

CLOTHES

Stylist (name, appearance and attitude):

Prep Team (Three. Names, appearance and attitude of each):

District Token:

What you wore in the Reaping:

Chariot Costume (and how the viewers rated it. 1-10):

Interview Costume (and how the viewers rated it. 1-10):

DISTRICT (Optional. If you're feeling creative. If you don't suggest I'll just create them myself)

Mentors (since its 100 years in the future, they couldn't have won the games… but just pick a boy or girl and describe who they are anyway)

Escorts (Yes. Suggest only one. Boy or girl. Name, appearance, short description about attitude):  
>Mayor (Any name. Boy or girl. Appearance):<p>

Standing in the District (Mayor's daughter, Seam resident if you're from 12, etc.):

HISTORY

Family history (How you were raised and relationship with family. Include names if you want):

Friends History (friends/best friends/romance back in their District. If none, why? Names would be nice):

Reason for Volunteering (Only applicable to those who volunteered):

GAMES

First impression shown on Reaping Day (Weak because you cried, strong cause you volunteered, etc.):

First impression shown on Chariot Ride (Girl on Fire, etc.):

Strategy in the interview:

Strategy in the Arena:

Feelings about the Games:

Weapons (anything goes):

Strengths (Maximum of 6. As much explanation for each as you want):

Weaknesses (Minimum of three, maximum of six. Make it a reasonable weakness please. Provide as much explanation for each as you want):

Relationship with District Partner (You can tell me later, I'll put bios up in another chapter):

Allies (You can wait for the Tribute list which means you chose your ally from the interviews or you could wait for the Bloodbath list where you chose who to ally with depending on those who survived/ no allies):

Romance (in the arena. Complicating things back home with another special someone or discovering someone new, etc./no romance):

Feelings towards death (Remorse, happiness, etc.):

Signature killing style (OPTIONAL. If you have one.):

Others (something you want to add or something I forgot, etc.):

* * *

><p>Sponsor points<p>

If you review: your tribute gets 2 points.

You can also give any tribute of your choice besides your own 1 point every chapter

If you give me an awesome idea: 3 points

If I'm feeling nice I might award people random points =) (only to those who did something awesome)

Tell your friends to give your tribute points =)

Here is how many points things are worth:

Bread: 2 points

Meal: 4 points

Medical (ointments/medicine/etc): 5 points

Special weapon: 10 points

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: this obviously…<p>

Chapter 2: updates/ authors notes (check frequently after every update)

Chapter 3: character bios (wanna know who your up against?)

Chapter 4: district 1 – 3 reaping

Chapter 5: district 4-6 reaping

Chapter 6: district 7-9 reaping

Chapter 7: district 10-12 reapings

Chapter 8: train ride districts 1-6

Chapter 9: 7-12

Chapter 10: Interviews 1-6

Chapter 11: Interviews 7-12

Chapter 12: Training I

Chapter 13: Training II

Chapter 14: Let the games begin….


	2. Tribute List

Here's the tribute list so far =)

and you get 48 hours if you want to be reserved, otherwise i'll let someone else have the spot!

i'll include a short little qoute from them so you know a little bout them =) it's not like there actually going to say it but it's just so u learn a little about them.

District1

Female: Ribbon Mendan (ILikeTacos1)  
><em>"I'm very charismatic, just don't push me to my limits. I have a slight tendency to freak out."<em>  
><em>-The Panicker<em>

Male:Cray Link (Oakii)  
><em>"You better stay out of my way."<br>-The Loud Mouth_

District2

Female: Axeley Willow (BlackRoses987)  
>"<em>I could honestly kill you with a butterknife, let's hope it dosen't come to that..."<br>-The Over Acheiver_

Male: Marcum Riel (Bhel-Elyrss)  
><em>"I won't talk to you stranger, now leave me alone."<br>-The anti-social_

District3

Female: Blitz Klipp (Oakii)  
><em>"I can be your worst nightmare..."<br>-The mystery girl_

Male: Binar Alves (Lupus Overkill)  
><em>"I perfer brains over brawn and traps and slealth over physical combat. But that's just my opinion."<br>-The Detirmined One_

District4

Female: Lucy Pavlow (ecto90210 and lozzie123)  
>"<em>Last time I checked you wanted to be me and your boyfriend wanted me!"<br>-The Queen Bee_

Male: Jayke Rain (GrayceEllie)  
><em>"I promise that I'll stick with you till the end. Life or death. No matter what."<br>-Shark Boy_

District5

Female:Syndy Darkelore (Huntress3419)  
><em>"I'm beautiful... and extremeley dangerous, the best combo."<br>-The dangerous chick_

Male: Flux Mazin (PiedPiper11)  
>"<em>My irresistable charm keeps me out of trouble."<br>-The Snake_

District6

Female: Hester Millicent (Esse Quam Videni)  
><em>"Come take a stroll in the graveyard with me Benedict, we can talk there."<br>-The Victorian_

Male: Jagger (Brielle13)  
><em>"Everyone needs a little humor in their lives."<br>-The Practical Joker_

District7

Female: Jade Doll (Cloudie Daze)  
><em>"I'm tough on the outside and sweet on the inside."<br>-The Sweet One_

Male: Sloan Rowark (PiedPiper11)  
><em>"I'm not really who you think I am."<em>  
><em>-The Silent Giant<em>

District8

Female: Shaffon Renee (HighOnTheSky)  
><em>"I express myself through my art and always think out of the box."<br>-The Rainbow Girl_

Male: Nik Luna (Oakii)  
><em>"Just let me finish chapter 8!" (or i might accidentally kill you)<br>-The Book Worm_

District9

Female: Cotton Flaxen (Bhel-Elyrss)  
><em>She refuses to talk...<br>-The Mute_

Male:Louis Otto (Oakii)  
><em>"I'm hyper, I'm crazy, deal with it."<br>-The little guy_

District10

Female:Cheena Drow (Jayfish)  
><em>"No we're in Barney land! Of course were in district 10 you idiot!"<br>-The Sarcastic One_

Male: Shadow Ravenwisp (BlackRoses987)  
><em>"I've got it all under control sweetheart."<br>-The Cocky Goth_

District11

Female: Louella Marquet (FatallyUnique)  
><em>"To be honest I'm enjoying watching you suffer!"<br>-The Killer_

Male: Gage Rustle (Kyoki Siami)  
><em>"I'm not really likeing the blood and the gore"<em>  
><em>-The Nice Guy<em>

District12

Female: Brandi Tan (Fuzzycat901)  
><em>"I'm starting to feel more comfortable with you. I used to actually be quite nervous and shy around you."<br>-The Shy One_

Male:


	3. UpdatesAuthors Notes

Heyyy! this is the update page =) it is for authors notes etc... also i can just be like boom shackolacken baby bcuz i feel like it =)

you might want to check this chapter from time to time because i might be putting important stuff up here =)

11/18 just finished goodbyes, next i have to do trainride! wish me luckk

10/31 happy halloween! ok so i have a district 12 guy whooo peee =) that wuz wronggg... okkkk i need to know stuff bout alliances and romance =) feel free to pm me of write it in a review! this isooooo fun! hahaha i am taking a vacation from my PJO stories 4 this and trust me tht wuz a majorr sacrafice

10/23 lately i've been working on alot of stuff DISTRICT 1 REAPINGS UP THIS WEEK! WE CAN GO ALL THE WAY TO 6 UNLESS SOMEONE WANTS TO SUBMIT A TRIBUTE!

STILL NEED- 6,9,11,12 =) AND I HAVE A VERY IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT! NO BLOODBATH! YUP THERE WILL BE A TWIST!

10/21 wowwwwwwww been a while =( my internet is down and it took me 20 minutes to even get onto fanfiction =( i got a new rabbit and his name is Oliver =) he is so cute he is an otter colored netherland dwarf look it up on google images! i also have 2 lion heads named Maisy and Humphrey and a rex named hazelnut PLEASE SUBMIT TRIBUTES I'M BEGGING U!

10/16 Going to Beaver Dam yaya! =) won;t be updating soon until i get more tributes! I'm going to ask my friends LittleOwl9 and BlackRoses978 if they want to help out submitting bloodbath tributes. Keep up the submitting! Please send in a district 1 or two guy so i can start reapings!

10/14 i stilllll need bloodbath charcters! 2 girls 3 boys =) =) btw feel free to submit another character actually please do! also i just want to say this cuz i hate these girls sooo much I HATE AMBER AND ASHLEY! sorry bout that...

10/13 there is NOOOO GIRL SPOTS LEFT BESIDES BLOODBATH SPOTS FOR EITHER DISTRICT 5 OR 3. if you dont get to it its fine cause i can make them up. also we have many boys spots left! keep in mind i need 3 bloodbath characters for them as well. Also if you have any SYOTS please let me know cause i'm always in the mood to make up a tribute! luv ya!

~KUMQUAT (btw i go by kumquat or kummy your pick)


	4. PROLOUGUE did i spell that wrong?

**Chapter 1 (sorta...) **

**Behind the scenes!**

Silvius Stride sat down at his desk. he put his feet on top because no one was there to watch him. he was relaxed for once in his life, except for the part that he had to create the games that would end up killing 23 innocent children, yes that was quite more then a knot in your stomach. He heard a quick rap on the door. he straightened himself up and smoothed out his tie before answering.

"Miss Meringue!" He was starteled to see the president in his eyes.

"Call me Maura." She said and took a seat just like that.

"Maura it's so nice of you to drop by." Silvius said. He felt quite uncomfortable calling the President by her first name but he didn't dare tell her that. despite her charming good looks Maura Meringue was not the lady to mess with.

"Oh Silvius, your hair is so delightful." She said rumpling it up making it messy. Silvius was already a rotund red man, but he was redder then ussual after that remark. Before he knew what to expect she grabbed his tie and was so close to his face that he could smell her minty breath. "Make it a bloody year Silvius." She said and let go of him. She struck a seductive pose and something unexpected and unexplained happened. He was actually liking this, more then like love. he felt an odd attraction to her, almost like it was magical and how the capitol people always aggreed with her, maybe there was something more to it, but he didn't care at the moment when he could be with her like this. he started kissing her neck tasting her loving her. she closed the door.

'Oh Silvius you make me feel young again!" She jumped on to him and kissed him passionately. it was a dream come true for him and he never wanted it to end. He realized he was going to wake up and not be holding this beautiful woman. They kissing for at least an hour until she blurted out that she had a meeting, all that was on his mind were the strict orders that she'd given him:

Make it a bloody year...

**Ok so this is the 2nd prolougue to give you the inside look that we have a dirty president =) ok well spell check is not on right now (it's not working poopy) so if there is grammer mistakes don't judge me!**

**SUBMIT TRIBUTES SO I CAN START DISTRICT 1 REAPINGS!**

**~*KUMQUAT*~**


	5. charcter bios

SYOT Bios

District 1 tributes

Name: Cray Link (Oakii)

Age: 17

Gender: Male

District: 1

Reaped or Volunteered: Volunteered

General Personality: Is smart for a career, he is very loud mouthed and sarcastic.

APPEARANCE (Please make it as detailed as possible)

Height: 5'8

Hair style: A ragged black mop of hair.

length: Medium

color: White

Eyes color: blue

Nose and Lips: average

Size/Body (chubby/thin/small/etc.): Thick, not fat though

Special Characteristic/s (OPTIONAL. Something about their appearance that makes them stand out like a beauty mark or a scar on their face, etc.): Scar on eyebrow

CLOTHES

Stylist (name, appearance and attitude): Li, a old make up-nightmare man, who is snobby and rude.

Prep Team (Three. Names, appearance and attitude of each):

District Token: A leather arm band with weird patterns

What you wore in the Reaping: A white suit with hair all slicked back.

Chariot Costume (and how the viewers rated it. 1-10): A silver cape and sparkling suit. 7/10

Interview Costume (and how the viewers rated it. 1-10): A simple suit with gems covering it. 8/10

DISTRICT (Optional. If you're feeling creative. If you don't suggest I'll just create them myself)

Mentors (since its 100 years in the future, they couldn't have won the games… but just pick a boy or girl and describe who they are anyway) Luke Opi, aged 45 and an amazing swording skill

Escorts (Yes. Suggest only one. Boy or girl. Name, appearance, short description about attitude):Sar Jail, Female, short plump woman with a lisp

Mayor (Any name. Boy or girl. Appearance): Cant be bothered

Standing in the District (Mayor's daughter, Seam resident if you're from 12, etc.):as above

HISTORY

Family history (How you were raised and relationship with family. Include names if you want): Spends most of his time sword fighting and knife throwing with his older brother, Liam. They are very close and hardly ever see their Mother, as she is always out polishing precious gems.

Friends History (friends/best friends/romance back in their District. If none, why? Names would be nice): Is best friends with his brother and is in love with a small girl who carves gems for the capitol. Her name is Ysabelle.

Reason for Volunteering (Only applicable to those who volunteered):He voluntered to be in the games as a career.

GAMES

First impression shown on Reaping Day (Weak because you cried, strong cause you volunteered, etc.): Strong and witty because he made smart remarks to the capitol after volunteering.

First impression shown on Chariot Ride (Girl on Fire, etc.):

The gem.

Strategy in the interview: Be charming and smart.

Strategy in the Arena: Gang up with the careers as a pack and poison them later.

Feelings about the Games: Thinks they a load of fun to prove how awesome you are.

Weapons (anything goes): Poison, knives and swords.

Strengths (Maximum of 6. As much explanation for each as you want):He knows a few tricks from his mother about poisons as she uses them to polish gems. He is strong and agile. He is also very charming.

Weaknesses (Minimum of three, maximum of six. Make it a reasonable weakness please. Provide as much explanation for each as you want):he doesn't know much about survival, as he is from one of the rich districts. He doesn't think before taking action. He is not very good at being by himself.

Relationship with District Partner (You can tell me later, I'll put bios up in another chapter): I will decide later.

Allies (You can wait for the Tribute list which means you chose your ally from the interviews or you could wait for the Bloodbath list where you chose who to ally with depending on those who survived/ no allies): He is a career so he just hangs with the other careers.

Romance (in the arena. Complicating things back home with another special someone or discovering someone new, etc./no romance): Flirts with lots of girls in the arena, thanks to his natural charm.

Feelings towards death (Remorse, happiness, etc.): Annoyance of not winning the games.

Signature killing style (OPTIONAL. If you have one.): Placing a blood painted stone on the victims chest.

Others (something you want to add or something I forgot, etc.):

Got a training score of 9. And yeah...the girls like him.

Name: Ribbon Mendan (iliketacos1)

Age: 17

Gender: Female

District: 1

Reaped or Volunteered: Volunteered

General Personality: Typical Career. Trained years for the Hunger Games. Ribbon has a very charasmatic personality, and gets along with alot of people. She's not shy, and is approachable. The other side of Ribbon is stubborn and rather bossy. When pushed to her limit, Ribbon will begin to panick and freak out, and possibly faint. Ribbon can be overconfident, and sometimes relies on others'.

APPEARANCE (Please make it as detailed as possible)

Height: 5'8

Hair style: Straight, occasionally curls it

length: She likes to keep it short, so just above her shoulders

color: Blonde

Eyes color: Blue

Nose and Lips: Ski slope nose, thin lips

Size/Body (chubby/thin/small/etc.): Average

Special Characteristic/s (OPTIONAL. Something about their appearance that makes them stand out like a beauty mark or a scar on their face, etc.): She has dimples! Haha.

CLOTHES

Stylist (name, appearance and attitude): Helena. Helena has tattoos EVERYWHERE, and all of them are a different shade of green. Helena is rude, but she does try to make Ribbon shine

Prep Team (Three. Names, appearance and attitude of each): Pia, Mia, Tia. All identical twins. They only way to tell them apart is their eye color. Pia has pink eyes, Tia has yellow eyes, and Mia has orange eyes. The three up them fight among themselves alot, and they are all ditzy and stuck up.

District Token: A light blue ribbon in her hair

What you wore in the Reaping: Floral dress and slippers. She also curled her hair for the occasion

Chariot Costume (and how the viewers rated it. 1-10): Dress covered in all sorts of shiny jewels, 9

Interview Costume (and how the viewers rated it. 1-10): Same thing basically, but less glamorous. 7

DISTRICT (Optional. If you're feeling creative. If you don't suggest I'll just create them myself) You can do it...

Mentors (since its 100 years in the future, they couldn't have won the games… but just pick a boy or girl and describe who they are anyway)

Escorts (Yes. Suggest only one. Boy or girl. Name, appearance, short description about attitude):  
>Mayor (Any name. Boy or girl. Appearance):<p>

Standing in the District (Mayor's daughter, Seam resident if you're from 12, etc.):

HISTORY

Family history (How you were raised and relationship with family. Include names if you want): Ribbon has had a great childhood, and comes from a wealthy family that owns a clothing store and a popular restaurant. Gracie is Ribbon's mother, who runs the clothing store. She's sweet, and she has a long scar on her arm from a sewing accident. Her father's name is Woody. Woody works as the Head Chef at the restaurant. He's very carefree, but also sweet. They both are supportive of Ribbon in the Games and wish her luck. Ribbon has an older brother, but he's married. His name is Blane, and he doesn't really talk to Ribbon that much. Ribbon is closer with her mother.

Friends History (friends/best friends/romance back in their District. If none, why? Names would be nice): Ribbon's best friends are Perfume and Shine. They're both loyal, and are excited to see Ribbon compete. They are both a year older than Ribbon. Ribbon's boyfriend's name is Harry. Harry is the same age as her, but he is very afraid for Ribbon's fate once she volunteers. He loves her more than anything in the world.

Reason for Volunteering (Only applicable to those who volunteered): To win

GAMES

First impression shown on Reaping Day (Weak because you cried, strong cause you volunteered, etc.): Strong, starting posing and such once she got on stage

First impression shown on Chariot Ride (Girl on Fire, etc.): The Girl in Jewels

Strategy in the interview: Like do Peeta's approach, but obviously she isn't in love with another triubte lol

Strategy in the Arena: Stay with the Careers, kill, then turn on them once she gets the chance

Feelings about the Games: Loves them, watches them every year

Weapons (anything goes): Knives

Strengths (Maximum of 6. As much explanation for each as you want):  
>1. Charisma. She can win over so many people just by talking.<br>2. Good aim. Having practiced all her life, she can throw knives from yards away.  
>3. Strong. She lifted boxes around the clothing store, giving her quite a bit of strength.<br>4. Fast. She runs around alot, the store and while training for the Games.  
>5. Not afraid to kill. Shows no mercy, really.<br>6. Intelligent. She won't be fooled by anybody easily.

Weaknesses (Minimum of three, maximum of six. Make it a reasonable weakness please. Provide as much explanation for each as you want):  
>1. Low stamina. Gets tired super easily.<br>2. Cannot swim. There was nowhere to swim in District One, so she never learned.  
>3. No healing experience.<br>4. Panicks. When pushed to her limit, she will freak out and shake and such.  
>5. Big fear of heights. Won't even consider going up a tree<p>

Relationship with District Partner (You can tell me later, I'll put bios up in another chapter): They build trust, but nothing more than that.

Allies (You can wait for the Tribute list which means you chose your ally from the interviews or you could wait for the Bloodbath list where you chose who to ally with depending on those who survived/ no allies): The Careers

Romance (in the arena. Complicating things back home with another special someone or discovering someone new, etc./no romance): No

Feelings towards death (Remorse, happiness, etc.): Other people's death.. makes her excited.

Signature killing style (OPTIONAL. If you have one.): She kills them quickly and swiftly. Not really into the whole watching them die slowly and horribly thing.

**District 2:**

Name: Marcum Riel (Bhel-eryss)

Age: 17

Gender: Male

District: 2, 3, 5

Reaped or Volunteered: Reaped

General Personality: More than slightly anti-social, Marcum refuses to speak to strangers. He prefers for people to come to him when making friends, and thus only has a few. A naturally kind boy, he has learned from the adults around him to be cold and unfeeling. This way, he avoids heartbreak and disappointment. However, Marcum loves children, and will open up around them as a rule. He always rises to a challenge, whether it be impossible or not, and is perfectly okay with showing amusement at all the jokes he enjoys.

APPEARANCE (Please make it as detailed as possible)

Height: Approximately 5"7'

Hair style: It's natural curls

length: Short, but not to scalp short

color: dusty brown

Eyes color: hazel, and squinty

Nose and Lips: roman nose and thin lips

Size/Body (chubby/thin/small/etc.): heavily muscled upper body, and toned lower body

Special Characteristic/s (OPTIONAL. Something about their appearance that makes them stand out like a beauty mark or a scar on their face, etc.): red skin tone, and scars on hands from sculpting and challenging other careers

CLOTHES: normal

Stylist (name, appearance and attitude): Grouper Classe; an elderly man with watery grey eyes, he wears frumpy grey sweaters and black slacks and has crazy white hair; a once supermodel fashion designer, Grouper is rather put out with having to design for children doomed to die.

Prep Team (Three. Names, appearance and attitude of each):  
>Harlo; think high class hooker in Paris; think Napoleon<br>Buffo; extremely fat, with neon orange hair; outgoing, but has a quiet voice  
>Nanimo; blue skin, blue hair, gills, webbed hands and toes; makes odd bubbling noises and is animated<br>District Token: A welded chain from Melody, and a stone token from Bedzin

What you wore in the Reaping: His nice pants

Chariot Costume (and how the viewers rated it. 1-10): A frumpy rock costume that for some reason showed off his muscles; a 7/6

Interview Costume (and how the viewers rated it. 1-10): A suit with ripped off sleves; 7/8

DISTRICT (Optional. If you're feeling creative. If you don't suggest I'll just create them myself)

Mentors (since its 100 years in the future, they couldn't have won the games… but just pick a boy or girl and describe who they are anyway) Platinum Carat; a girl (about 24) who is from D1. She hates she was assigned this stupid task, and is torn between doing her job, or letting them all die.

Escorts (Yes. Suggest only one. Boy or girl. Name, appearance, short description about attitude):  
>Mayor (Any name. Boy or girl. Appearance): Jezebel Bathsheba; long legs, smoldering red eyes, short and spiky black hair; she's quick to hit on the attractive tributes, and often sleeps around while in-District<p>

Standing in the District (Mayor's daughter, Seam resident if you're from 12, etc.): Son of a peacekeeper, but lives in the dirtier part of town.

HISTORY

Family history (How you were raised and relationship with family. Include names if you want): Marcum's father, Cathal Riel, is a peacekeeper. He is a raging alcoholic, and likes to spend his time drowning catatonically in his beer when he comes home. He was a good enough guy until his wife died in childbirth. He likes to think himself the man of the house, and resents Marcum due to the fact that his son is more "in charge" than he will ever be. Arabella Riel, Marcum's mother, was an artist before her death. She liked to make sculptures out of the marble lying unused in the quarry. Marcum has his mother's artistic talent, and also does the same. She died giving birth to his younger brother and youngest sister. Onyx Riel (about 24), Marcum's oldest sister, is a mason. She is highly built and swarthy from the sun, and likes to lord her superior physical prowess over his own, though she does not have him beat by much. Marcum does not get along with his elder sister. His younger brother and sister are fraternal twins, Bedzin and Rowena Riel (about 12). Bedzin is much like his brother, having an intense affection for rocks and the like, but wants to be a mason like Onyx. However, the two are extremely close, and are nigh inseparable. Rowena is a bit more like her mother, being a ditzy naïve child. She wants nothing more than to be a healer. Marcum finds it hard to be civil to her, when she looks so much like his mother.

Despite training as a career his whole life, Marcum wants nothing more than to marry Melody, ply his hands at sculpting, and live a long and whole life. Though not particularly wealthy, his family has always had plenty to eat, and he has lived well. The only reason he got reaped was because he was reaped at a time when all the eligible boys had decided to skip volunteering, hoping for better fare Game-wise.

Friends History (friends/best friends/romance back in their District. If none, why? Names would be nice): Marcum's closest friend is Melody Sprinkle, a quarry rat (someone who transports stones). They have known each other since they first began school and Marcum has loved her since their third year. However, it does not appear that Melody is aware of his affection, as she has never outright acknowledged it.

Reason for Volunteering (Only applicable to those who volunteered):

GAMES

First impression shown on Reaping Day (Weak because you cried, strong cause you volunteered, etc.): He looks nervous, and this sort of puts the audience off him.

First impression shown on Chariot Ride (Girl on Fire, etc.): Frumpy, frumpy - Look at the muscles on that guy!

Strategy in the interview: calm and in charge  
>Strategy in the Arena: get a pack and defend a territory. If needbe wander around with them<p>

Feelings about the Games: He dislikes them, but hadn't hates them until he was taken.

Weapons (anything goes): Always best at sword, preferably the German "Big Knife" (I believe it is called the grossen messr?)

Strengths (Maximum of 6. As much explanation for each as you want): He is strong, has good stamina, good hand-eye coordination, and has a good head for strategy.

Weaknesses (Minimum of three, maximum of six. Make it a reasonable weakness please. Provide as much explanation for each as you want): He has bad eye-foot coordination, low stamina for a career, not fast, and has bad peripheral vision.

Relationship with District Partner (You can tell me later, I'll put bios up in another chapter): I'm not sure

Allies (You can wait for the Tribute list which means you chose your ally from the interviews or you could wait for the Bloodbath list where you chose who to ally with depending on those who survived/ no allies): yes, but not anyone too untrustworthy

Romance (in the arena. Complicating things back home with another special someone or discovering someone new, etc./no romance): no! Even if she doesn't particularly show any romantic inclinations for Melody, he loves her.

Feelings towards death (Remorse, happiness, etc.): He's wary of it, he doesn't want to go.

Signature killing style (OPTIONAL. If you have one.): Decapitation.

Others (something you want to add or something I forgot, etc.):

Fears: Marcum fears being snuck up on, losing feeling in his hands (cutting off hands is a typical Grossen Messr trick), and is very apprehensive of strangers.

Values/Morals: Marcum is a fairly moral guy, about a 5, finding most underhanded techniques an unworthy challenge.

Quirks/Habits: Marcum is left hander, and hates being snuck up on so much her sleeps with his back to a wall.

Name Axeley Willow (Axxy by her friends and family) (BlackRoses987)

Age: 15

Gender: female

District 2! pllz but if not then make it 1 =)

Reaped or Volunteered: she was reaped, but noone volenteered because if they did her dad would kill em.

General Personality: Axeley is very dark. not scarey emo dark but keeps to herself in a way. she is controling and sometimes rude. she dosent look before she leaps, so that could be a problem. her home life is messed up so she cares nothing about them. she dosent want to win for fame or glory, she just dosent want to die. her whole life her dad made her train and now here she is ready to go. she is sassy sarcastic and rude

APPEARANCE (Please make it as detailed as possible)

Height: she small, but has a way of making herself look tall because she walks very proudly so no one second guesses her, she is 5'2

Hair style: it is straight and her bangs are layered starting at her eyes and go down to her chin

length: it is past her shoulders and normally kept in a side pony tail over her shoulder

color: it is dark brown

Eyes color: Bright blue with bits of green in them. they are average size, not too big not too small and they always seem to glare at you. her eyebrows are very thin and arched

Nose and Lips: her nose is small and pointed and her lips are very small. she has veery pointed features

Size/Body (chubby/thin/small/etc.): she is very fit and slim.

Special Characteristic/s (OPTIONAL. Something about their appearance that makes them stand out like a beauty mark or a scar on their face, etc.): nothing really... you can make sumthing if u want though =)

CLOTHES

Stylist (name, appearance and attitude): her name is Sylvia Hartwig. she is always dressed in something very er interesting. like a dress made of rubber ducks etc. she takes something weird and makes it into clothing. and the color is always based on her mood. her attitude is very snappy, she gets what she wants when she wants it. but underneath that she is a very warm and nice person, unless you forget to bring her lowfat no whip carmal mocha frapp...

Prep Team (Three. Names, appearance and attitude of each):

Divinity: She is as sweet as her name! She has white hair in a poodle fro (ick) and she is always wearing pastels. she is a sweet as sugar to Axeley and everybody else

Louis: pronounced the french way. he has an eye for detail, he describes what he is doing as if he could change the world. he is always wearing something toatlly hideous

Breabelle (bre) is always working, she is a major workaholic and gets easily frustrated with herself. she is always in the latest fashions

District Token it is a ring with WILLOW engraved onto the back. it belonged to her father's mother when she was Axeley's age. it is supposed to represent good luck, but she throws it out the window of the train, because the hunger games isnt luck...

What you wore in the Reaping: she was wearing black jacket with a fancy ruffled skirt and hunting boots. not exactly formal

Chariot Costume (and how the viewers rated it. 1-10): hmmmmmm im not really sure, maybe having them match would be cool... ok i say maybe a dress made with blades of knives (haha it sucks i know) and it probably wouldnt get rated very high...

Interview Costume (and how the viewers rated it. 1-10): a long flowing dress made of all sorts of gemstones.

DISTRICT (Optional. If you're feeling creative. If you don't suggest I'll just create them myself)

Mentors (Suggest one boy or one girl and his/her appearance, Games won, short description on how they won and attitude): you can choose the mentors cause i got to leave for school in a couple of minutes

Escorts (Yes. There are two now. Suggest only one. Boy or girl. Name, appearance, short description about attitude):

ok i'll make one...

Izzy Dizzer: She is very dipsy, always wearing her favorite color purple

Mayor (Any name. Boy or girl. Appearance): i really got to get moving!

Standing in the District (Mayor's daughter, Seam resident if you're from 12, etc.):

HISTORY

Family history (How you were raised and relationship with family. Include names if you want):her dad is very well known in society making the Willow family very wealthy. she hates home. her mom left when she was only 7 and her sis is in some doodoo and her brother ran away and her other bro had issues with drugs in the past. axeley just wants to set it straight.

here is more deatils about family]

Dad: her dad will normally give her whatever she wants. he isnt the parenting loving type

Shadow: Shadow is 21 and looks like Axxy except has dark eyes. Shadow had trouble with drugs in the past and there dad kicked him out he is currently living in the streets of district 2

Sorren" is about 19 by now, he ran away when he was 10 and then came back at 12. he comes and goes as they say not sticking around to long he would be gone but has nowhere else to go

Ione: she is 17 and is madly in love with a boy from district 12. her father wont allow it at all .she spends her days depressed...

Friends History (friends/best friends/romance back in their District. If none, why? Names would be nice): her friends are Ashes Neilson and Cypress Welligton. Ashes is really bubbly and she may like Cypress more then a friend

Reason for Volunteering (Only applicable to those who volunteered):

GAMES

First impression shown on Reaping Day (Weak because you cried, strong cause you volunteered, etc.): she appeared very tough, she has been training for this her whole life. her dad is obsessed with her winning these games

First impression shown on Chariot Ride (Girl on Fire, etc.): people thought she seemed like an excellant hunter, and most people knew who she was considering her dads fame in other districts

Strategy in the interview: be herself, she has nothing to worry about in that department

Strategy in the Arena:stay with the careers and ditch em later when the time seems right

Feelings about the Games:she has reallty no opinion, she thinks she can win and thats all that matters to her.

Weapons (anything goes): a club with spikes on it. sounds awesome right ;)

Strengths (Maximum of 6. As much explanation for each as you want): she is very detirmined. she is also very sneaky and not trusting even though she's in with the careers

Weaknesses (Minimum of three, maximum of six. Make it a reasonable weakness please. Provide as much explanation for each as you want):she isnt trusting, she dosent look before she leaps. she dosent give things much though she just goes for whatever first comes to her mind. like she would do something dangerous not bcuz she is a daredevil but cuz she wasnt thinking bout it first. she is afraid of sheep. i reapeat sheep and crocodiles

Relationship with District Partner: i dont know who it is yet, when i know i will tell ;)

Allies (You can wait for the Tribute list which means you chose your ally from the interviews or you could wait for the Bloodbath list where you chose who to ally with depending on those who survived/ no allies):the careers for future allies (if she gets far) i will tell you ;)

Romance (in the arena. Complicating things back home with another special someone or discovering someone new, etc./no romance):ATHAT WOULD BE FREAKIN AWESOME!

Feelings towards death (Remorse, happiness, etc.):SHE DOSENT CARE,, UNLESS SHE MAKES A CONNECTION WITH SOMEONE (sorr that wasnt supposed to be in caps lock)

Signature killing style (OPTIONAL. If you have one.): she beats em with a club mwahahahahahaha

Others (something you want to add or something I forgot, etc.):

her famous quote from the interview is i could kill them all with a butterknife.

District 3:

Name: Blitz (Lightning) Klipp

Age: 15

Gender: Female

District: 3

Reaped or Volunteered: Reaped

General Personality: Sly, quiet, witty and humoristic.

APPEARANCE:

Height: 5,6

Hair style: Very dark brown wavy hair, cut short at the back.

length: Medium length (is this hair?)

color: Slightly tanned

Eyes color: Foresty green with a tinge of copper.

Nose and Lips: Pale, biggish lips, and medium sized nose.

Size/Body (chubby/thin/small/etc.): Tall, but lean but not skinny.

Special Characteristic/s: An arrow shaped birth mark on her neck (I actually have this in real life lol)

CLOTHES

Stylist (name, appearance and attitude): Vlasov (male), long straight black hair, silver eyes, strange accent from a land far away and calm but very quiet. Generally nice.

Prep Team (Three. Names, appearance and attitude of each):

Wiver (f): White hair, tall, skinny and carries a pet snake, very

cold, laughs weirdly and randomly.

Ivik (m): Wears huge blue glasses and is short and chubby with a rhino horn on his nose.

Saphion (f): Skin dyed a light blue and is small and is always grinning.

District Token: A lithium glow in the dark anklet.

What you wore in the Reaping: Black t-shirt and denim shorts.

Chariot Costume (and how the viewers rated it. 1-10): A lighting based dress. (sparkly and sharp angled) rated 8/10

Interview Costume (and how the viewers rated it. 1-10): A black dress with huge bat wings. 7/10

DISTRICT (Optional. If you're feeling creative. If you don't suggest I'll just create them myself)

Mentors: Ember Lilith, (male) won by poisoning tributes several years back when he was 13.

Escorts: Blue Sharnik (female): Blue hair, blue flame tattos and about ten peircings on each ear, is snobby and ignores many people.

Mayor: Li Sammutt, Male, is verryyy skinny and he cries alot, with orange hair.

Standing in the District:A little servant who is sneaking a bit of cake from the tray he is carrying.

STORY

Family history (How you were raised and relationship with family. Include names if you want): Was always the olittle pet of the family, getting dressed up in clothes she hated (short leather skirts ect) and even though her family was obviously poor, they would spend all their spare money on much hated clothes and she commonly electricuted them in her dad's workshop.

Friends History (friends/best friends/romance back in their District. If none, why? Names would be nice): Lily, a tall girl who worked with her creating wires in one of the many workshops. A few other friends as well, not important enough to be named.

Reason for Volunteering (Only applicable to those who volunteered):

GAMES

First impression shown on Reaping Day (Weak because you cried, strong cause you volunteered, etc.): Mysterious, because Blitz' face showed no emotions.

First impression shown on Chariot Ride (Girl on Fire, etc.): The silent lightning

Strategy in the interview: To give nothing away about herself.

Strategy in the Arena:to hide at day, come out at night, to make a strike, also stole her mentor tenique of poisoning.

Feelings about the Games:She only wants to show that she isn't a little pet, and has excitement of that chance.

Weapons (anything goes): Whips and cut throat razors.

Strengths (Maximum of 6. As much explanation for each as you want): She can blend in with almost any enviroment.

She knows how to cunduct electricity and may use that in the arena. She is clever at breaking and fixing things quietly.

Weaknesses (Minimum of three, maximum of six. Make it a reasonable weakness please. Provide as much explanation for each as you want): Can't really blend in when moving slowly, she has to be fast or it's over. She is bad at direct combt and prefers to sneak up on people instead.

Relationship with District Partner (You can tell me later, I'll put bios up in another chapter): Yeah, whatever the boy from district 13 is okay? Thanks.

Allies (You can wait for the Tribute list which means you chose your ally from the interviews or you could wait for the Bloodbath list where you chose who to ally with depending on those who survived/ no allies): I will wait.

Romance (in the arena. Complicating things back home with another special someone or discovering someone new, etc./no romance): Nope, boys aren't really her thing.

Feelings towards death (Remorse, happiness, etc.): Sadness if she hasn't proven herself, otherwise anger at whoever was too hard to kill, she may snarl before dying.

Signature killing style (OPTIONAL. If you have one.): Killing them with a lightning shaped wound unless she poisoned them.

Others (something you want to add or something I forgot, etc.):

The careers offer to be an ally with her and she quietly agrees, taking most of there supply to their camp while they fight, and escapes with some of their stuff a few days later. Training score was 10. I hope you like Blitz as a tribute and I really am looking forward to how she goes. =)

Name: Binar Alves

Age: 15

Gender: Male

District: 3

Reaped or Volunteered: Reaped

General Personality: Binar is someone who at first comes off as either cold, withdrawn, and unemotional or crazy and chaotic. He has shown himself to be both of these facets. He is constantly looking for something to do and his hardworking and determined nature keeps him stuck to the task. He prefers not to attack others unless he is provoked. When an attack is provoked, it causes chaos for the provoker, with constant tricks and roadblocks. Binar highly values his friends and family though, and is highly protective of them. He is perhaps, curious, taking advantage of every chance, and likes to he has to discover and learn about the world around him. He is somewhat greedy. He is also very stubborn, but usually at least listens to what a person says. He prefers brains over brawn, and usually avoids direct confrontation, preferring traps and stealth to direct combat.

APPEARANCE (Please make it as detailed as possible)

Height: 6'4"

Hair style: Curly, somewhat messy.

length: Medium to short length.

color: Dark brown

Eyes color: Blue grey.

Nose and Lips:  
>Average width, pointed up nose. The lips are pretty much medium-sized.<br>Size/Body (chubby/thin/small/etc.): Tall and lean.

Special Characteristic/s (OPTIONAL. Something about their appearance that makes them stand out like a beauty mark or a scar on their face, etc.): N/A

CLOTHES

Stylist (name, appearance and attitude): Romulus Laprete; a man who has surgically altered himself to make himself look wolflike, with brown eyes and gray "fur" and hair; He is somewhat crazy and a loudmouth, but he has an occasional stroke of genius. He's something of an egotistical.

Prep Team (Three. Names, appearance and attitude of each):

1. Remus Laprete (brother of Romulus Laprete); Remus has had his entire head shaved, is completely painted black. He has brown eyes and usually wears dark colored clothing. strict and diciplined, he is obsessed with his work, and is a very quiet man unless he is angered.

2. Medea Colloquia; Medea is a calm, often critical woman. Often known as being secretive, she took mild interest in becoming a stylist for the Hunger Games when she was younger. She is quite determined. Medea's face is covered in piercing, and her entire body and hair has been dyed a pattern of purple, red, and black. She often wears dark-colored clothing.

3. Astynax Calters; Naive and a bit of an artist, Astynax is an excited, somewhat whiny new prep team member. He is a good help, though. Astynax's body is covered in a pattern of red lines. He has dark black hair, green eyes, and often wears bright-colored clothing.

District Token: His father's watch.

What you wore in the Reaping: Simple light blue shirt with khakis. He doesn't usually wear very formal clothing.

Chariot Costume (and how the viewers rated it. 1-10): A gray jumpsuit covered in screens and wires. Viewers generally rated it in the 6-9 areas.

Interview Costume (and how the viewers rated it. 1-10): A simple grey and black suit. Viewers rated it mainly 5-6.

DISTRICT (Optional. If you're feeling creative. If you don't suggest I'll just create them myself)

Mentors (since its 100 years in the future, they couldn't have won the games… but just pick a boy or girl and describe who they are anyway)

Escorts (Yes. Suggest only one. Boy or girl. Name, appearance, short description about attitude):  
>Mayor (Any name. Boy or girl. Appearance):<p>

Standing in the District (Mayor's daughter, Seam resident if you're from 12, etc.):

HISTORY

Family history (How you were raised and relationship with family. Include names if you want): : Binar was born in District 3 to Data and Rad Plevan. He had an older brother, Tect (2 years older than him), who he often conflicted with. The family was relatively stable, for the most part (for being in Panem, anyway). Eventually, when Binar was 7, his father died of heart failure while helping out in one of the factories. He has a good relationship with his parents.

Friends History (friends/best friends/romance back in their District. If none, why? Names would be nice):

He made friends while in school. They are:

Arcad Belt (15): Arcad is one of Binar's few close friends. He is quiet, clever, loyal, creative, and hardworking. He has blonde hair, blue eyes, and an average build. He sometimes can be quite stubborn.

Conduc Montun (15): A lanky kid with short brown hair and brown eyes, and one of Binar's close friends. He is quite outspoken and critical, logical, a joker, and can sometimes be a bit cruel.

Reason for Volunteering (Only applicable to those who volunteered): N/A

GAMES

First impression shown on Reaping Day (Weak because you cried, strong cause you volunteered, etc.): Calm and collected.

First impression shown on Chariot Ride (Girl on Fire, etc.): The Determined Looking One.

Strategy in the interview: Act sly and contemplative, make them wonder what he's thinking.

Strategy in the Arena: Avoid direct confrontation, take advantage of opportunities that will help him.

Feelings about the Games: Thinks the Games are cruel and unfair, but wouldn't dare say it.

Weapons (anything goes): Knife.

Strengths (Maximum of 6. As much explanation for each as you want): Speed, Agility, Intelligence, Cunning, Dodging, and Trapping

Weaknesses (Minimum of three, maximum of six. Make it a reasonable weakness please. Provide as much explanation for each as you want):Hand to hand or short-range combat, Nervous, and, as a result, will have to rely on traps and sneak attacks in order to win the games, and will be at disadvantage during a head to head confrontation. Has little prior weapons experience.

Relationship with District Partner (You can tell me later, I'll put bios up in another chapter): Tell you later.

Allies : I'll pick my allies post-bloodbath.

Romance: Discovering someone new sounds interesting...

**District 4:**

Name: Lucy Pavlow

Age: 16

Gender: Female

District: 4

Reaped or Volunteered: Volunteered

General Personality: BITCH! She thinks she rules the world because she is popular and alll the guys want her and all the girls want to be her.

APPEARANCE (Please make it as detailed as possible): She has fair skin and bright green eyes. She has long blonde glossy hair with sea blue tips that shines every time she moves her head. She has rosy cheeks and bright white teeth and pinkish looking lips. She is quite short and skinny (nice and light) and has a nice figure. Please Pm me if you need more than that :)

Height: Um... Short?

Hair style: Dead straight with a side fringe

length: Past her shoulders

color: Blonde with sea blue tips

Eyes color: Bright green. And they SPARKLE

Nose and Lips: Nose? Its kinda nosey. Lips are pink and full

Size/Body (chubby/thin/small/etc.): She has a nice body. Nice figure. Small.

Stylist (name, appearance and attitude): Tiarrna Whitehill. She is nice to Lucy because she reminds her of herself but treats everyone else like they are nothing she thinks she is better than everyone and is gorgeous. She has silky black hair with a fringe and red tips. She has pale skin but shining dark eyes.

Prep Team (Three. Names, appearance and attitude of each): Peta: She is fun and quirky. She is the life of the party and is Lucy's favourite. She has shining blonde hair. Parthenia: She kinda keeps to her self a bit. She is quiet but nice and has hazelnut hair and eyes. Chris: He is over the top and annoying. All he does is talk about himself and Lucy just cant stand him. He has spiky black hair with bleaches blonde tips and dark blue eyes.

District Token: A ribbon that her boyfriend gave her

What you wore in the Reaping: Some high shorts and a white singlet

Chariot Costume (and how the viewers rated it. 1-10): Her naked boy absolutely covered with sand and a layer of seashells. She has golden nails and her hair piled on top her her head with pearls and small shells all through it. The viewers thought it was magnificent and rated it 8 or 9.

Interview Costume (and how the viewers rated it. 1-10): A sea green dress that falls to the ground and shimmers when she spins. She is practically covered in shimmer dust. Her whole body shimmers and her makeup is done with shimmery eyes shadow and lipstick and blush and ... you get it? Her hair is pulled back by a green ribbon and is also glittering.

DISTRICT (Optional. If you're feeling creative. If you don't suggest I'll just create them myself)

Mentors (since its 100 years in the future, they couldn't have won the games… but just pick a boy or girl and describe who they are anyway)

Escorts (Yes. Suggest only one. Boy or girl. Name, appearance, short description about attitude):

Mayor (Any name. Boy or girl. Appearance):

Standing in the District (Mayor's daughter, Seam resident if you're from 12, etc.):

HISTORY

Family history (How you were raised and relationship with family. Include names if you want): Both her parents were murdered by this random guy and she was left in an orphanage. She has been in there since she was 3. She likes to be in control because it feels like she is needed.

Friends History (friends/best friends/romance back in their District. If none, why? Names would be nice): she is friends with everybody and bosses around everybody. The guys all want her and the girls all want to be her friend

Reason for Volunteering (Only applicable to those who volunteered): Because she thought she could win

GAMES

First impression shown on Reaping Day (Weak because you cried, strong cause you volunteered, etc.): Strong because she volunteered

First impression shown on Chariot Ride (Girl on Fire, etc.): Um... I dont really know. You choose :)

Strategy in the interview: Pretty, strong, deadly and DANGEROUS!

Strategy in the Arena: KILL team up with the careers and kill them all in their sleep. But thats just a suggestion.

Feelings about the Games YAY FAME AND MONEY!

Weapons (anything goes): Anything with a blade. She likes to watch her victims bleed.

Strengths (Maximum of 6. As much explanation for each as you want): Climbing, swimming, finding edible plants, fishing, hiding, camouflage.

Weaknesses (Minimum of three, maximum of six. Make it a reasonable weakness please. Provide as much explanation for each as you want): you can choose but if you really need one PM me.

Relationship with District Partner (You can tell me later, I'll put bios up in another chapter): Allies if it is a career

Allies (You can wait for the Tribute list which means you chose your ally from the interviews or you could wait for the Bloodbath list where you chose who to ally with depending on those who survived/ no allies): the careers

Romance (in the arena. Complicating things back home with another special someone or discovering someone new, etc./no romance): this other guy that isnt a career falls in love with her so she goes along with it andhides him from the other career but she doesnt love him back. She ends up killing him.

Feelings towards death (Remorse, happiness, etc.): She does NOT want to die

Signature killing style (OPTIONAL. If you have one.): Cutting something.

Others (something you want to add or something I forgot, etc.): I think you got it all :)

Name: Jayke Rain

Age:15

Gender: male

District: 4

Reaped or Volunteered: volunteered

General Personality: He is very close to his friends and is very loyal to them no matter what. Sometimes he says things he doesn't mean, but since he is so true to his word he has to do them. He grew up around his dad and uncle, but has learned to deal with girls by his best friend/girlfriend Catalina, and his best friend Harrison's family. He never gives up. Sometimes he can make stupid mistake or have lacks of judgement though .

APPEARANCE (Please make it as detailed as possible)

Height: 6' 1"

Hair style: messy and spikey, shaggy and a little over grown but not very long

length: see above :)

color: strawberry blonde with lighter blonde natural highlights

Eyes color: Hazel

Nose and Lips: a normal sized freckle covered nose and a big mouth (size, and he is very outspoken)

Size/Body (chubby/thin/small/etc.): Tall and thin, but has a lot of muscle from lifting heavy things while working on his dads boat.

Special Characteristic/s (OPTIONAL. Something about their appearance that makes them stand out like a beauty mark or a scar on their face, etc.): He is very tan and it stands out against his light hair color, he also had a lot of freckles

CLOTHES

Stylist (name, appearance and attitude):  
>Penni- Penni has purple dreadlocks, and silver flower patterned tattoos all over her skin. She has been designing for district 4 and always does the same costume. This year she decides to switch it up so she is very stressed out and not very nice towards Jayke.<p>

Prep Team (Three. Names, appearance and attitude of each):  
>Contessa- she has dark pink hair, pink tinted skin and is very girly. She giggles a lot and seems to have a slight crush on Jayke.<br>June- June has fiery red hair(not natural) and glittery skin. She is very critical of Jayke, but she is also the hardest worker of the prep team.  
>Dyllon- He is bald except for a zebra stripe mowhawk on his head. He has very pale skin. He dosen't say much and is very lazy when it comes to working.<p>

District Token: A shark tooth necklace that was his great-grandfathers and has been passed down from generation to generation.

What you wore in the Reaping: A navy polo shirt, Khaki shorts, and clean sneakers.

Chariot Costume (and how the viewers rated it. 1-10): He is dressed up like a shark, with grey armor on and fins. He wears his shark tooth necklace. He dosen't look overly shark-ish but people can still ). The viewer's tell what he is (think sharboy from sharkboy and lava girl haha give it a 7.  
>Interview Costume (and how the viewers rated it. 1-10): He wears a light blue dress shirt with a navy tie. He has on navy pants and black shoes also.<p>

DISTRICT (Optional. If you're feeling creative. If you don't suggest I'll just create them myself)

Standing in the District (Mayor's daughter, Seam resident if you're from 12, etc.): His dad owns a fish business, just like the other thousands of people in District four. But his dad was able to pay for a little bit of Hunger games training, so they are maybe upper middle class.

HISTORY

Family history (How you were raised and relationship with family. Include names if you want): He was raised by his dad and uncle, the only other people in his house. He isn't very close to either of them, and they mostly talk about fishing and his dad business.

Friends History (friends/best friends/romance back in their District. If none, why? Names would be nice): He has many friends that he spends all of his free time with, but his best guy friend is Harrison. He is close to Harrison's family and his mom is the only mother figure jayke has really had. Jayke has a girlfriend Catalina who he has been with for a long time, and they have been friends since birth. She is really sick, and her family is running out of money so Jayke is going to try and win the Hunger games for her.

Reason for Volunteering (Only applicable to those who volunteered): For his sick girlfriend who need the money. He has been training the past year and feels like he can win the Hunger Games for her.

GAMES

First impression shown on Reaping Day (Weak because you cried, strong cause you volunteered, etc.): He appears as stupid because he volunteered with little training, but he is also thought of as brave to the people who know he wants to win to save his girlfriend.

First impression shown on Chariot Ride (Girl on Fire, etc.): he appears to be a string competitor, both by his costume, his height, and they way he presnts himself.

Strategy in the interview: He appears as sweet and brave, and shares the story of his girlfriend to get sponsors.

Strategy in the Arena: He does whatever it takes to make sure his girlfriend gets the money. If that means teaming with the careers he does that. He is also loyal to his alliances, but he wonders if he made a stupid decision about them because he tends to do that a lot.

Feelings about the Games: He views the games as a harsh competition, but he doesn't know life without them so to him they're a way of life.

Weapons (anything goes): He can use a spear and a hook pretty well, but his best weapons are his hands because they are so strong.

Strengths (Maximum of 6. As much explanation for each as you want):  
>Hand to hand combat<p>

Loyal

Hard working  
>Good Swimmer<br>Can fish  
>Good climber<p>

Weaknesses (Minimum of three, maximum of six. Make it a reasonable weakness please. Provide as much explanation for each as you want):  
>Not a very fast runner<br>Tall, so it is hard to find a hiding place  
>He makes stupid decisions sometimes<br>Maybe too loyal

Relationship with District Partner (You can tell me later, I'll put bios up in another chapter):  
>I'll let you know later<p>

Allies (You can wait for the Tribute list which means you chose your ally from the interviews or you could wait for the Bloodbath list where you chose who to ally with depending on those who survived/ no allies): Careers, for a bit, but then maybe some different allies. I'll let you know

Romance (in the arena. Complicating things back home with another special someone or discovering someone new, etc./no romance): None, but if you wanna stri up things you can go ahead.

Feelings towards death (Remorse, happiness, etc.): he feels bad for killing people, but knows he has to do it. When it is someone in his alliance the gets killed he feels bad about it.

Signature killing style (OPTIONAL. If you have one.): Fighting them in hand to hand combat until they are weak, and then kills them with a spear or anything sharp around.

**District 5:**

Name: Syndy Darkelore

Age:14

Gender: female

District:5

Reaped or Volunteered: volunteered

General Personality: cunning, dangerous, ruthless, cold

APPEARANCE (Please make it as detailed as possible): she has the air of danger around her, beautiful

Height: slightly above average

Hair style: flowing around her shoulders

length: chest length

color: brownish gold

Eyes color: brown

Nose and Lips: uh normal?

Size/Body (chubby/thin/small/etc.): slender and curvy

Special Characteristic/s (OPTIONAL. Something about their appearance that makes them stand out like a beauty mark or a scar on their face, etc.): her almond shaped eyes look cunning and dangerous .

CLOTHES

Stylist (name, appearance and attitude): Opaque, male, one of those freakish Capitol citizens, cares nothing about her

Prep Team (Three. Names, appearance and attitude of each): Lorlel:male,purplish skin, nice and sympathic

Kathryn: female, cruel, doesn't really care about anything, and looks like ur average snobby rich woman

Cordil: Female, hard to read, has an pretty normal look for someone that lives in the capitol

District Token: a silver and a gold armlet( family heirloom )

What you wore in the Reaping: a flowing long black lacy dress

Chariot Costume (and how the viewers rated it. 1-10): 8-9 because it hugged her curves and she was gorgeous

Interview Costume (and how the viewers rated it. 1-10): 9 , and same thing with above

DISTRICT (Optional. If you're feeling creative. If you don't suggest I'll just create them myself)

Mentors (since its 100 years in the future, they couldn't have won the games… but just pick a boy or girl and describe who they are anyway)Girl: Claudine Arizz, won several years back when she was 18

Caleb Evzil: won years ago when he was just 13

Escorts (Yes. Suggest only one. Boy or girl. Name, appearance, short description about attitude): Orash Everylo,male , cares nothing about tributes, want them to win then pay special attention to them

Mayor (Any name. Boy or girl. Appearance): Woman, looks snobby with hair in a bun, glasses and about age forty

Standing in the District (Mayor's daughter, Seam resident if you're from 12, etc.): in one of the wealthier parts

HISTORY

Family history (How you were raised and relationship with family. Include names if you want): Raised to believe she was in a higher standing then the poorer parts of the district and treat them like filth, mother gone,no siblings, dad doesn't care about her, she is very popular at school and have many friends with boys lusting after her

Friends History (friends/best friends/romance back in their District. If none, why? Names would be nice):

Reason for Volunteering (Only applicable to those who volunteered): felt sympathy towards the 12 year old that got reaped and actually had family to miss her. Since her dad doesn't care, she volunteers

GAMES

First impression shown on Reaping Day (Weak because you cried, strong cause you volunteered, etc.): string because she volunteered, ruthless, indifferent mask on, cold, intelligence in her eyes

First impression shown on Chariot Ride (Girl on Fire, etc.): They were throughly impressed with her personality and her looks

Strategy in the interview: beautiful and dangerous

Strategy in the Arena: KILL

Feelings about the Games: Indifference. She doesn't care about others anymore.

Weapons (anything goes): she's good with a bow and arrows, but mainly knife and spears not bad

Strengths (Maximum of 6. As much explanation for each as you want): Speed, she's really fast back at home, smarts, she can be reallly dangerous and cunning if she wants to,ruthless indifferent killing without as much as a flinch, also watching people suffer without reacting

Weaknesses (Minimum of three, maximum of six. Make it a reasonable weakness please. Provide as much explanation for each as you want): people who cry about family, because she never had the family she wanted, if there's a romance ,then the guy, if the tributes really young, then she won't be able to kill him/her

Relationship with District Partner (You can tell me later, I'll put bios up in another chapter): tell ya later

Allies (You can wait for the Tribute list which means you chose your ally from the interviews or you could wait for the Bloodbath list where you chose who to ally with depending on those who survived/ no allies): I'll wait

Romance (in the arena. Complicating things back home with another special someone or discovering someone new, etc./no romance): someone in the arena and discovering someone new

Feelings towards death (Remorse, happiness, etc.):indifference and cold glee but if the tributes young then sympathy and remorse

Signature killing style (OPTIONAL. If you have one.): slow torture so she can see them suffer

Name: Flux Mazin  
>Age: 14<br>Gender: Male  
>District: 5<br>Reaped or Volunteered: Volunteered  
>General Personality: Flux is a snake. He is devious, wily, and elusive. His mind is like a circuit, which is coincidentally appropriate, because he hails from the Power District. This being the case, Flux is a strategist to the end. He can weave lies with ease and disguise them as truths, and he is notorious for finding loopholes. In his District 5 home, he is a rule breaker, a troublemaker, and unbeknownst to many, a thief, but his charm and snaky tongue often get him out of trouble.<br>APPEARANCE (Please make it as detailed as possible)  
>Height: 5'9"<br>Hair style: Greasy black hair, slicked and spiked in thick chunks  
>length: 3 inches<br>color: Black  
>Eyes color: Gray, behind a pair of thin-wired glasses<br>Nose and Lips: Narrow nose and thin lips  
>SizeBody (chubby/thin/small/etc.): Very thin, and little muscle  
>Special Characteristics (OPTIONAL. Something about their appearance that makes them stand out like a beauty mark or a scar on their face, etc.):

CLOTHES

Stylist (name, appearance and attitude): Zolga- a young, dark-haired woman with pale white skin. She is witty, intelligent, and a perfect compliment for Flux  
>Prep Team (Three. Names, appearance and attitude of each): Barbosa, Adrenine, and Therin. Adrenine and Therin are female and Barbosa is male. Adrenine is very sarcastic and probing. She bickers with Therin, who is sweet and lovely. Barbosa is gruff and boisterous, and is a very intimidating character. His voice is hard and rough.<br>District Token: A pair of black gloves with open finger holes and a dark teal lightning emblem in the middle.  
>What you wore in the Reaping: A long-sleeved, black, hooded shirt and spotless white pants<br>Chariot Costume (and how the viewers rated it. 1-10): A dark Velcro robe and cloak, rigged to produce friction so that it conducts mini bolts of blue lightning, which dance around the robe. At least a 9.  
>Interview Costume (and how the viewers rated it. 1-10): A black &amp; blue suit with tiny lights built into the fabric. They illuminate to the sound of applause, and when he enters, the Capitol audience realizes this. They applaud loudly, causing him to glow before the audience. 9.<p>

HISTORY

Family history (How you were raised and relationship with family. Include names if you want): Flux's father is a scientist and his mother is an engineer, which explains why he has what is likely to be the highest IQ of all the tributes. Though his parents gave him good genes, they didn't give him a proper childhood. He was a chess prodigy as a young child, but as his parents began to work up the ranks in District 5's power industry, they became increasingly busy, and increasingly absent from home. Busy parents translated to times of loneliness for Flux, and he started hanging out with the wrong people. He became a pickpocket and a thief, and learned that he could get what he wanted by lying. His younger brother Volt followed down the same path.  
>Friends History (friendsbest friends/romance back in their District. If none, why? Names would be nice): Flux's best friend is his brother, and despite his self-centered disposition, he is very fond of him. His other friends include Barth, Andros, and Mikael. These are friends from childhood, and fellow thieves.  
>Reason for Volunteering (Only applicable to those who volunteered): There is a certain amount of prestige associated with the Hunger Games, a prestige that someone so self-absorbed as Flux can't ignore. To Flux, the Games are a means for him to display his superior strategizing skills, and exert his dominance over his competitors. The glory surrounding the champion is too much to be ignored. Flux has been planning his participation for years, and believes that at the age of 14, he is ready to play the greatest game of his life.<p>

GAMES

First impression shown on Reaping Day (Weak because you cried, strong cause you volunteered, etc.): Incredibly strong. When Panem sees a thin, unthreatening-looking boy volunteer, they know he has spunk. That, or he's incredibly stupid. Either way, he has the attention of Panem.  
>First impression shown on Chariot Ride (Girl on Fire, etc.): The Boy Wreathed in Lightning.<br>Strategy in the interview: Flux knows that his true colors can't shine through in the interview. He will play off his charm so as not to alert the other tributes that he is a devious snake. If asked why he volunteered, he will form an intricate lie that will capture the hearts of people. His ultimate goal is to give forth no reason why the other tributes should be suspicious about forming an alliance with him.  
>Strategy in the Arena: Flux's strategy is to stay three steps ahead of all the other tributes. He will gauge which tributes would make good alliance partners, use them until he's done with them, and slit their trusting throats in the night. If he can prove his worth to the careers, he will do his best to befriend them and take them out early. After all, the less physical people there are in the Games, the better Flux's outlook is. If he has to hide, he will hide. But he would prefer to kill and to backstab. He is sly and patient, and has what it takes to go the distance.<br>Feelings about the Games: Pure bliss. Nothing has ever excited him so much in his life.  
>Weapons (anything goes): In District 5, Flux carries a switchblade, as any good thief should. Any knife will prove useful to him. Since he is crafty and devilishly smart, he also relishes the use of booby traps. He will find a way to utilize what he finds in the arena to solidify his kills.<br>Strengths (Maximum of 6. As much explanation for each as you want):  
>1. His intelligence and strategic inclination<br>2. His craftiness and resourcefulness  
>3. His ability to make friends and alliances (which he will of course stab in the back)<br>4. He is very good at hiding  
>5. His ability to gauge personalities, and resultantly predict what people will do. This allows him to stay three steps ahead.<br>6. His ability to steal. As he is a thief, he may be able to pull a Foxface and steal food when he needs it.  
>Weaknesses (Minimum of three, maximum of six. Make it a reasonable weakness please. Provide as much explanation for each as you want):<br>1. Physical inexperience: He has little upper body strength  
>2. Because of his lack of strength, he cannot wield heavy weapons<br>3. He is a poor runner  
>Basically, he has little to no physical capability<br>Relationship with District Partner (You can tell me later, I'll put bios up in another chapter): One of two things will happen: 1. He will avoid an alliance with her at all costs, or 2. He will align with her and maintain the alliance for a long duration of the game. When it comes time to cut her loose, he'll find a way to get another tribute to kill her, so that he doesn't lose the support of his district.  
>Allies (You can wait for the Tribute list which means you chose your ally from the interviews or you could wait for the Bloodbath list where you chose who to ally with depending on those who survived no allies): Yes. It will happen. I'll wait to see all the tributes  
>Romance (in the arena. Complicating things back home with another special someone or discovering someone new, etc.no romance): He may construct a romance with another tribute, simply to help himself, but it will mean nothing to him, and he will kill her in time.  
>Feelings towards death (Remorse, happiness, etc.): Flux cannot wait to start killing.<br>Signature killing style (OPTIONAL. If you have one.): Booby traps, or silent, stealthy kills

**waiting on that district 6 guy... i've already got some things like romance and alliances worked out but if you got someone in mind please please tell me!**

Name: Hester Millicent

Age: 16

Gender: Female

District: 6

Reaped or Volunteered: Reaped

General Personality: Macabre. Harbors an unhealthy obsession with death. Very stiff, professional - acts like a Victorian era woman. Painfully polite, always. Very morbid. Hester is very used to being alone. Growing up in district 6, the medicine district, where her father was a gravedigger for the dead, she spent her time holding mini-funerals for the freshly buried. These funerals were attended by her, and her younger brother, who is 12. She is, due to immense practice, extremely talented at last words. She gives a speech at each funeral.

She uses large words when speaking, and is always poised. She and her brother have a very formal relationship, and she has caused him to grow up stiffly, like her. She is always exceedingly polite to others, though will be quick to point out their flaws if they cross her.

Revenge is her specialty. She beheads dolls in her front yard, so all the neighborhood children can see. She has grown quite handy with knives, for after beheading them she performs dissections. She often steals the dolls of other girls who have crossed her, and returns them beheaded, anonymously of course. She scares the crap out of everybody, and everyone in the district is creeped out by her. She has no friends. Deep down, she is a very lonely person, and longs for someone to understand her. She spends all of her spare time in the graveyard with her brother.

APPEARANCE (Please make it as detailed as possible):

Height: 5'5" She is fairly tall.

Hair style: Black hair, always pulled in to a low, tight bun.

length: Falls to her chest when it is down, which is only at night. It is always in a bun during the day.

color: Black.

Eyes color: Brown.

Nose and Lips: Thin, pale lips. Her entire complexion is very pale. She has a pig-like nose, squished in.

Size/Body (chubby/thin/small/etc.): Slightly chubby for her height. Fleshy, I suppose the term is.

Special Characteristic/s (OPTIONAL. Something about their appearance that makes them stand out like a beauty mark or a scar on their face, etc.): She is extremely pale, and never wears makeup. What stands out the most, however, is that she never smiles, and if she does, it is very creepy and sinister.

CLOTHES

Stylist (name, appearance and attitude): Raziel Elspeth. She is all bright colors, starkly contrasting Hester. She is a bright, sunshiney person who is entirely thrown off by Hester's dark personality.

Prep Team (Three. Names, appearance and attitude of each):

Adeline Ainsley - Female, blue hair and red teeth. Tall and skinny, she adores herself, and will often criticize Hester.

Barnabas Cole - Male, yellow hair with blue lightning bolts streaking through it. Overweight, with a drama club attitude. Takes every moment he gets to sing - while he's styling Hester's hair, mostly, which annoys her to no end. He is irripressible, but truly does want to help Hester. He finds her personality fit for a villain in a Broadway show.

Calvin Buford - Male, tall and skinny, young. He is a first-class slacker, and mortal enemies with Hester. He will avoid work as often as possible, and throws scathing comments to others like candy.

District Token: a bracelet that consists of a black cord on which is a mini-tombstone with her name on it. She loves it, and was not given it because she could die in the Games, her father made it for her because he knew she would like it, and he is kind of twisted in that way. He gave it to her when she was 10.

What you wore in the Reaping: The same thing she always wears - a simple black dress with a white collar, gray tights, and black mary-janes.

Chariot Costume (and how the viewers rated it. 1-10): She dresses up as a psychotic doctor. Wears black pants and a black shirt under a bright white smock, covered in blood. Has a surgical mask and gloves as well as goggles, all covered in blood, and holds a long, lethal-looking needle in one hand. Viewers were grossed out and yet intrigued and gave it an 8.

Interview Costume (and how the viewers rated it. 1-10): She wore a long, spidery black dress. The viewers wanted something flashier, something exciting and fun to look at, like the other tributes, and rated it a 1.

DISTRICT (Optional. If you're feeling creative. If you don't suggest I'll just create them myself)

Mentors (since its 100 years in the future, they couldn't have won the games… but just pick a boy or girl and describe who they are anyway)

Asa Rhody: Male, in his early twenty's. He races motorcycles and is a huge daredevil. Doesn't particularly care about the Games, but becomes slightly attached to the tributes. He slacks off a lot, but finds Hester's strange personality funny and interesting. Enjoys hanging around with her, because he thinks she's weird.

Escorts (Yes. Suggest only one. Boy or girl. Name, appearance, short description about attitude):

Theodora Mavis: Female, early 20's, cares only about herself. She is constantly popping gum, which unnerves Hester, who enjoys quiet. She has no manners, which also bothers Hester. Hester hates rude people. Theodora will insult Hester, and get on her bad side, and on the receiving end of a little revenge. Severed fingers in her meal, spiders in her clothing...

Standing in the District (Mayor's daughter, Seam resident if you're from 12, etc.): She is the gravedigger's daughter in district 10. She is by no means rich, but she wasn't starving. Her mother is a lowly doctor.

HISTORY

Family history (How you were raised and relationship with family. Include names if you want):

Her father is a very uncomfortable man, and the only thing he ever feels comfortable talking about is death, torture, the history of torture and death, funerals and burying techniques, and the various ways corpses he buries have died, etc. This is where Hester learns to decapitate and dissect her dolls with knives, and she will use information she receives from her father about what bleeds the most when you cut it, in order to kill tributes in the arena.

Her mother is very stiff and distant, as well as cold. She hates her husband, finds him disgusting because he is a butcher. This is where Hester learned to be so stiff, polite, and strange.

Her younger brother is Benedict. Hester and Benedict are each other's only friends. Hester virtually raises Benedict herself, not because her parents are unwilling, but because she forces him to follow her around. She instructs him on beheading dolls and torture devices, and is constantly correcting his behavior to model hers. He always follows what she says because he is 12, and he believes her to be all-knowing. However he isn't excited by death as she is, and often has too much energy to calmly sit and listen. He always interrupts her and asks pointless questions, earning himself a smack on the head.

Friends History (friends/best friends/romance back in their District. If none, why? Names would be nice): No friends. Other kids were creeped out by her, and thought she was weird. She was constantly teased and picked on, by Virginia Frances in particular. Virginia is a popular girl and is constantly making fun of Hester, and is always the prime target of Hester's revenge.

Reason for Volunteering (Only applicable to those who volunteered): N/A

GAMES

First impression shown on Reaping Day (Weak because you cried, strong cause you volunteered, etc.): Creepy and not to be crossed.

First impression shown on Chariot Ride (Girl on Fire, etc.): Psychotic.

Strategy in the interview: Creep out the other tribute and earn sponsors through her eeriness, which comes off as threatening and dangerous. She is extremely mysterious.

Strategy in the Arena: Use knives to torture tributes who cross her. Become allies with anyone who will agree to it.

Feelings about the Games: Thrilling. She is filled with glee to watch them every year, and in fact makes diagrams of every way tributes are killed each year.

Weapons (anything goes): Knives.

Strengths (Maximum of 6. As much explanation for each as you want): She knows how tributes are killed, and what causes them to be killed (what foolish mistakes they make) because she studies the games and makes diagrams, due to her fascination with death. She is excellent with knives and also with torturing individuals.

And she is scary. She can mentally throw other tributes off. Could probably convince another tribute to kill himself.

Weaknesses (Minimum of three, maximum of six. Make it a reasonable weakness please. Provide as much explanation for each as you want): She would not make allies easily. She is scary and unfriendly, and people would not like her.

She has no experience with weapons other than knives, so if she was unable to attain one, she would be out of luck in that department.

A huge weakness is she would linger over her kill, or any dead bodies she finds. She can smell a corpse from a mile away, and she would be right there beside it as fast as she could. She loves death, and this would leave her as an open target.

Relationship with District Partner (You can tell me later, I'll put bios up in another chapter):

Allies (You can wait for the Tribute list which means you chose your ally from the interviews or you could wait for the Bloodbath list where you chose who to ally with depending on those who survived/ no allies): So far, I think she would like Cheena, but I'll send you a better opinion when the other tributes are up.

Romance (in the arena. Complicating things back home with another special someone or discovering someone new, etc./no romance): I think that would be neat, if someone understood her and enjoyed her "fresh" perspective. But it's fine if there's nobody that would.

Feelings towards death (Remorse, happiness, etc.): Loves it. I'll pm the rest-out of space!

Hi! Here's the rest of Hester's description, I ran out of space in the review -

Thoughts on death: she loves it. She would probably feel powerful doing it herself, although she gets enough of a kick out of watching others do it. She is interested by death, and what happens after you die, and will always be watching the dying/dead tributes, feeling them, listening to their heart, pulse, etc. She wouldn't like it if her brother, or her ally was killed, but she'd have a strange detachment from it. She can't bring them back, so why not study it? Might as well.

Signature killing style (OPTIONAL. If you have one.): Torturing with knives. Would love to build a guillotine if she had the tools...

Others (something you want to add or something I forgot, etc.): Can't think of anything... But she will often say morbid things to others, and present strange facts about death in conversations.

I hope you like her! If I forgot anything, just pm me and I'll send it right away! Thanks! =D  
>Oct 10th, 5:36pm<p>

Name: Jagger  
>Age: 16<br>Gender: male  
>District: 6<br>Reaped or Volunteered: Reaped  
>General Personality: Funny, sarcastic.<br>APPEARANCE (Please make it as detailed as possible)  
>Height: 5 foot 9<br>Hair style: Shaggy  
>length: just past his ears<br>color: Jet Black  
>Eyes color: Bright green<br>Nose and Lips: Small nose, and big full lips.  
>SizeBody (chubby/thin/small/etc.): Tall and muscular.  
>Special Characteristics (OPTIONAL. Something about their appearance that makes them stand out like a beauty mark or a scar on their face, etc.): Huge scar on his back in the shape of an X.

CLOTHES

Stylist (name, appearance and attitude): Rawk is over dramatic and over serious about everything ! He is superior and a real pain in the ** !  
>Prep Team (Three. Names, appearance and attitude of each): Lulu, Lola, and Lilly are three twins. Each sport 1 color of everything on their bodies (pink, yellow, and blue) Unlike Rawk, they are over cheerful and happy all the time.<br>What you wore in the Reaping: Black jeans and a button up purple long-sleeve shirt.  
>Chariot Costume (and how the viewers rated it. 1-10): 10! He barely dressed up, but his natural looks stole the show! Anyways, he wore sexy dirty overalls and was bare chested underneath.<br>Interview Costume (and how the viewers rated it. 1-10): 9. He wore a formal purple tux. He only got a 9 because the capitol didn't see as much chest as desired.  
>DISTRICT (Optional. If you're feeling creative. If you don't suggest I'll just create them myself) 6.<br>Mentors (since its 100 years in the future, they couldn't have won the games… but just pick a boy or girl and describe who they are anyway) Bruno is 35 years old and full of life just like Jagger! They get along very well and think the same.  
>Escorts (Yes. Suggest only one. Boy or girl. Name, appearance, short description about attitude): Faleefa is CRAAAZY! Purple and yellow polka dotted hair, and zebra skin! She speaks in a high pitched voice and screams a lot.<br>Mayor (Any name. Boy or girl. Appearance): Mayor Portman. He is laid back but keeps his district strong!  
>Standing in the District (Mayor's daughter, Seam resident if you're from 12, etc.): Funniest guy in town! Middle standing, not poor but not rich. No one important.<p>

HISTORY

Family history (How you were raised and relationship with family. Include names if you want): His mother died when he was 12 in an accident and his father blamed him. So his father, Allan, disowned him and marked an X on his back with an axe. Jagger fled from his father's care and went to live with his Aunt, Helda. Allan commited suicide with the axe the next day. Helda is very nice and caring and loves Jagger. She is 58 years old but has the spirit of a teenager!  
>Friends History (friendsbest friends/romance back in their District. If none, why? Names would be nice): His best friend is named Nathan and is also 16 years old. He is the quiet one of the 2 and holds Jagger in. He is really nice too but very poor.

GAMES

First impression shown on Reaping Day (Weak because you cried, strong cause you volunteered, etc.): Funny because he started cracking jokes on stage.  
>First impression shown on Chariot Ride (Girl on Fire, etc.): The sexy one.<br>Strategy in the interview: Be likeable and funny. Not hard for him!  
>Strategy in the Arena: Take advantage of sponsor gifts and become allies with someone. Help them execute plans to take out the big threats.<br>Feelings about the Games: Hates them but shuts his mouth.  
>Weapons (anything goes): Knives and swords!<br>Strengths (Maximum of 6. As much explanation for each as you want): Excellent swordsman (practices fencing with Nathan), good with knives both throwing them and fighting with them. He is also very smart and strategic.  
>Weaknesses (Minimum of three, maximum of six. Make it a reasonable weakness please. Provide as much explanation for each as you want): He cowers at the sight of an axe, not good at fighting hand-to-hand without a weapon, can neither swim nor climb trees.<br>Relationship with District Partner (You can tell me later, I'll put bios up in another chapter): Watches out for her and is very nice to her.  
>Allies (You can wait for the Tribute list which means you chose your ally from the interviews or you could wait for the Bloodbath list where you chose who to ally with depending on those who survived no allies): Glitz!  
>Romance (in the arena. Complicating things back home with another special someone or discovering someone new, etc.no romance): Discover someone new and amazing! Glitz!  
>Feelings towards death (Remorse, happiness, etc.): Whatever. Maybe the afterlife will be awesome!<br>Signature killing style (OPTIONAL. If you have one.): Sword fighting.

**District 7**

Name: Jade Doll

Age: 13

Gender: Female

District: 7

Reaped or Volunteered: Reaped

General Personality: She's tough but has a loving heart. Being the only child, she gets quite lonely and so often takes walk in the forests.

APPEARANCE (Please make it as detailed as possible): Dark, long hair, dark eyes, very tall and slim for her age. She has tanned skin, and her eyes are almond shaped.

Height: 5'3

Hair style: Plain. All natural. No bangs, layers, highlights, nothing.

length: Elbow length

color: Dark brown

Eyes color: Brown with a black ring around the iris

Nose and Lips: Full lips, and her nose is short. Like her nose bridge? Yeah. Okay... Haha!

Size/Body (chubby/thin/small/etc.): Very thin and tall.

Special Characteristic/s (OPTIONAL. Something about their appearance that makes them stand out like a beauty mark or a scar on their face, etc.): She has bags under her eyes, but she's never tired, and they make Jade look pretty.

CLOTHES

Stylist (name, appearance and attitude): Pluto Rings. She's kind, funny, lively, and friendly. But you tick her off, uh oh.

Prep Team (Three. Names, appearance and attitude of each):

Seyl Wems: Short stubby, mean and grouchy

Yondla Srenn: Quiet and strict. She's tall, and her eyes are small and dark purple. She's tall and tiny around the wasit.

Rez Vanders: He's kind and smiles a lot. He's medium hieght and a little bit chubby.

District Token: An emerald green necklace with the chain sterling silver.

What you wore in the Reaping:

Chariot Costume (and how the viewers rated it. 1-10): A green dress made out of "leaves." I would say a 6?

Interview Costume (and how the viewers rated it. 1-10): She's dressed in a lime green dress. Falls down to her knees, and she wears a rwreath of dark leaves in her hair. Her hair is wavey during the interviews. Umm... I guess 7?

DISTRICT (Optional. If you're feeling creative. If you don't suggest I'll just create them myself)

Mentors (since its 100 years in the future, they couldn't have won the games… but just pick a boy or girl and describe who they are anyway): Girl. She's mean and expects her tributes to be perfect and killing machines.

Escorts (Yes. Suggest only one. Boy or girl. Name, appearance, short description about attitude): Olive Autumn. Female. She's bubbly and kind. But oblivious about why the Games are horrible. She has green hair (obviously) and she's actually pretty. She doesn't have any tattoos.

Mayor (Any name. Boy or girl. Appearance): Quen Westing. Male. He's plump and jolly on any day but the reapings.

Standing in the District (Mayor's daughter, Seam resident if you're from 12, etc.): She's the daughter of a tree chopper. I forgot what those are called, but yeah. Umm... So yeah.

HISTORY

Family history (How you were raised and relationship with family. Include names if you want): Her mother died when she was born, and so it's just her and her father. She was rasied right, and has manners, but knows when to stick up for herself.

Friends History (friends/best friends/romance back in their District. If none, why? Names would be nice): She has one best friend named Dazey. They're really close. She doesn't have a romance back home.

Reason for Volunteering (Only applicable to those who volunteered):

GAMES

First impression shown on Reaping Day (Weak because you cried, strong cause you volunteered, etc.): She's in the middle. She doesn't cry, and she doesn't shake. She walks to the stage in a brave manner.

First impression shown on Chariot Ride (Girl on Fire, etc.): Tree hugger, No I am totally kidding. Okay, umm... I don't have one. You just have to create one for it. Sorry, I'm not really creative at this moment.

Strategy in the interview: She's sweet and kind,, but she's determined. She also shows a bit of humor.

Strategy in the Arena: Hide. Wait 'til there is the last one standing, then she'll end them as quickly and painlessly as possible.

Feelings about the Games: She hates them with all her guts.

Weapons (anything goes): A hatchet. Or whatever se can get her hands on. Like a knife.

Strengths (Maximum of 6. As much explanation for each as you want): Hatchet and knives. She has great aim, and can never miss a target.

Weaknesses (Minimum of three, maximum of six. Make it a reasonable weakness please. Provide as much explanation for each as you want): Hand to hand combat, bow and arrows, swords. She can never win in hand to hand combat, plus her light wight. And bow and arrows were really never her thing. She doesn't know why. And swords, the wight and fast moviement. She can't move a heavy object such as a sword quick.

Relationship with District Partner (You can tell me later, I'll put bios up in another chapter):Tell you later

Allies (You can wait for the Tribute list which means you chose your ally from the interviews or you could wait for the Bloodbath list where you chose who to ally with depending on those who survived/ no allies): Tell you later

Romance (in the arena. Complicating things back home with another special someone or discovering someone new, etc./no romance): It doesn't matter. It would be great to have a romance, but if you can't, I'm fine with that, as well.

Feelings towards death (Remorse, happiness, etc.): Honestly, she's scared. She wants to go to Heaven, and she's scared of the pain. Even how childish that sounds, it's true.

Signature killing style (OPTIONAL. If you have one.): As fast and painlessly as possible.

Others (something you want to add or something I forgot, etc.): I can't wait to read your story, and I hope you like Jade for a tribute! If some things are too vague, then just PM me, and I'll say something about it.

Sloan Rowark  
>Age: 16<br>Gender: Male  
>District: 7<br>Reaped or Volunteered: Reaped  
>General Personality: Sloan is very introspective. A silent giant, he is typically one to listen, rather than to speak. He is shy and slow to approach others, but he is also quite friendly, though one could hardly guess it based on his stern appearance. Because of his silence and stature, those who don't know him well are also prone to avoid him, and are often intimidated by him. He is quite handsome, but his timidity inhibits most interactions with District 7 girls. He has a quick mind, but can find it hard to connect with others.<p>

APPEARANCE

Height: 6'3"  
>Hair Style: Dirty brown mat of hair that falls just above his eyes, sloppy<br>Eye Color: Dark brown, almost black  
>Nose and Lips: A hard nose, straight and pointed. Very thin lips.<br>Size/Body: Very muscular arms, as he works as a lumberjack in District 7's lumber industry. He has a very strong upper body, but he is a slow runner.  
>Special Characteristics: His hands are rough, callous, and splintered<p>

CLOTHES

Stylist: Olynda  
>Appearance: Olynda is a rather large and shapely woman with bushy green eyebrows and bulky tattooed arms. She wears a long purple robe.<br>Attitude: Olynda is bitter, irritable, and pushy. As she has lived in the capitol her entire life, she gives off an air of snobbishness.

Prep Team:  
>1. Bryn<br>Appearance: Beautiful and slender with skin dyed a golden yellow. A beehive of orange hair atop her head. She is very sweet, and unlike Sloan, very talkative.  
>2. Skover<br>Appearance: Skover is somewhat of an anomaly because he has chosen not to taint his appearance with the artificiality valued by the capitol. He looks like he is in his late 50s, and wears a pointy gray beard down to the bottom his neck. His hair is a fading black, and is beginning to gray. He is kind and gentle and has a calming aura about him.  
>3. Hawkins<br>Appearance: Hawkins is a nut. He has stars tattooed all over his face and has royal blue ice cream-swirl of hair atop his head. His wears a cape and tights, and has a bizarre, carefree feel to him. A lot of things he says are nothing short of loopy. For how grounded Bryn and Skover are, Hawkins more than makes up for it.

District Token: A small six-tipped wooden totem, resembling a jack.  
>What you wore in the Reaping: A long-sleeved, woven, forest green pullover and brown pants.<br>Chariot Costume: Made of bramble bush and foliage, with flowing cloaks made from thin tree bark. Reaction- 5.5  
>Interview Costume: A ruffled green and autumn brown robe, flowing around me, giving off the appearance of treetops dancing in the wind. Reaction- 8.5<p>

HISTORY

Family History- Sloan comes from a long line of District 7 lumberjacks. He lives with his father and grandparents in a middle-sized cabin on the outskirts of District 7's city circle. His mother died giving birth to him, and his father was a tough parent. As a child, he would often be left with his grandparents while his father went out to cut lumber in the woods. The district token Sloan carries is a jack that belonged to his grandfather, who would play games with Sloan when his father was out. Sloan's closest relationship in his family is with his grandfather.  
>Friends History- Sloan doesn't have a specific romance waiting for him in District 7, but it was a sad day for the girls of the District when he was reaped. He is very good looking, and his silence often translates to an aura of mystery with the girls. His shy nature has inhibited his romantic relations to this point. He has two best friends in the district- Jace and Garen. Sloan and Jace grew up living next to each other, and they are an odd couple, as Jace is much shorter and scrawnier. Garen is a fellow lumberjack and works with Sloan. The three have been friends since childhood.<p>

GAMES

Reaping Day: Sloan didn't cry, nor did he volunteer at the reaping. He did, however, give off a strong impression as he made his way up to the stage, simply because of his build.

Despite his low level of sociability, Sloan is primed for the chariot ride and interview by his prep team. As mentioned before, he has a very quick mind and understands the employment of strategy. It's easy to show his broad smile and wave to the fans in the capitol as his chariot moves through the street. Though the capitol have no qualms with him during the chariot ride, it's difficult to look past his hideous costume.

Sloan's strategy in the interview is to play off his silent nature… that is, to say little and imply a lot. The aura of mystery around him entices viewers and garners him attention for the first time, since he gained very little during the chariot ride.

Sloan's strategy in the arena is to play the waiting game. He is not a glory seeker. He knows full well that a competitor can notch 8 kills in the games and still lose. But he also knows that there are other, more effective ways of killing than hunting down your opponents. Sloan plans to gain dominion over a small plot of land in the arena, preferably an area with vast tree coverage and near a source of water. His knowledge of the forests will give him an advantage if he can find such an area in the arena. From high in the treetops, he can wait for fellow tributes to wander into his territory, or let their guards down as they secure some water. Then, he can strike. He understands the importance of being invisible for the first few days of the Games. Because of his size, it will be of the utmost importance for him to lose his fellow tributes early, so that he can't be tracked down. He is weary of making alliances with careers, because he knows that his stature and physical ability make him a target.

Feelings about games: Slightly empathetic for other tributes, prepared.

Weapons: Sloan will be in great shape if he can get his hands on a hatchet or axe. Wielding these are second nature to him, as his life experience has taught him how to do so with cutting down trees. Being from a forest region, Sloan is also well skilled in hunting, and can set traps and snares well. When he hunts, it is with a sling, which will aid him well in the arena, since it serves as a distance weapon, and he can use it from up in a tree, to either kill or incapacitate.

Strengths: Camouflage- He practically lives in the forest and has experience camouflaging himself while hunting. He knows how trees move, colors of leaves, forest floors etc.

Hunting- He is well educated in the use of slings and axes/hatchets

Stealth- He's quiet by nature, but has also acquired stealth through hunting, and patience from cutting down trees.

Strength- You need a lot of upper body strength to be a lumberjack.

Strategizing- Sloan has a quick mind and can come up with a plan in a tight situation.

Weaknesses: Swimming- If the arena is water-based, Sloan is in big trouble. His body is not built for swimming, and he has no experience with it.

Running: As mentioned before, Sloan has a lot of upper body strength, but hasn't primed his lower body as much. If he's in a foot race for his life, it may be a better idea for him to dart up a tree.

Socializing: It isn't that Sloan is poor at talking to people, it's that his appearance intimidates others. The fact that he's shy as well could make alliances a little difficult for him.

Relationship with District Partner: It will depend on who his district partner is

Allies: Once again, depends on the other tributes. But it's likely that he won't have many.

Romance in the arena: Very unlikely

Feelings towards death: Sloan understands the fragility of life. After all, his mother died giving birth, and he works in an industry where accidents with life-changing consequences can often occur. This can be used to his advantage, as he is not terrified by death.

Signature killing style: Sling from above to incapacitate or kill. If he incapacitates, he can finish the job with a hatch

District 8

Name: Shaffon Renee

Age: 16

Gender: Female

District: 8 (textiles)

Reaped or Volunteered: Reaped

General Personality:She is a girl with a very different view on the world. She loves to think outside the box and do the opposite of what is expected of her. She is always finding new ways to express herself weather it be through her art or her fascination with weapons. She thinks what you do with weapons shows your own unique style and thats why she loves watching the games. She doesn't plan on volunteering but if she gets reaped she knows exactly what she would do. She spends most of her time split between her work, her art, and her friends. She loves to design her own clothes and hopes one day she may get the chance to be a designer. Over all she is a happy person with a dark side and a free spirit.

APPEARANCE (Please make it as detailed as possible)

Height: 5'6

Hair style:

length:Pixie Cut so very short cropped

color: Light brown often streaked with colors (works at a textiles plant dying clothes)

Eyes color: Light icy blue

Nose and Lips: Pointed but not very large, pale pink and normal size

Size/Body (chubby/thin/small/etc.): A bit short and slender with long legs

Special Characteristic/s (OPTIONAL. Something about their appearance that makes them stand out like a beauty mark or a scar on their face, etc.): Hands stained with paint/dye and on her palm a freckle that looks like a heart

CLOTHES

Stylist (name, appearance and attitude): Megura, long dark brown curls with purple eyes with light purple and blue swirls by her eyes and often wears long flowing gowns. She is fairly nice but very airy, believes in magic and good luck rituals and things of that nature.

Prep Team (Three. Names, appearance and attitude of each): CoCo, short bobbed blue hair with impossibly pale skin and glowing blue eyes. Very giggly and girly living in a dream world where everything is bright and happy. Liet, black hair pulled into a pony tail, very light blue skin with black tattoos alover his arms and black eyes. Silent and serious (for a citizen of the capital) doesnt speak much but pretty good at figuring out what the tributes are comfortable with doing. Celest, long dark blue hair with gold glitter, gold stars framing her silver eyes, and constellations tattooed on her arms. A ver sour person who thinks that she is always right and hates anyone from the districts, thinking they are beneath her. Often complains about everything.

District Token: Silk scarf given to her by her mother

What you wore in the Reaping: /imgres?q=short+prom+dresses&hl=en&gbv=2&tbm=isch&tbnid=cx1pcsDFBGLfyM:&imgrefurl=

Chariot Costume (and how the viewers rated it. 1-10): a cinderella prom dress that lights up and changes different colors with hairextensions with streaks that change with the gown. probably 7 or 8

Interview Costume (and how the viewers rated it. 1-10):/imgres?q=prom+dresses&hl=en&gbv=2&tbm=isch&tbnid=_GBMJkCEkYJgQM:&imgrefurl=&docid=E4tixLF7Ra6EmM&w=275&h=275&ei=vjWSTqL7FtS2tgeJpfTRDg&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=366&vpy=265&dur=1234&hovh=220&hovw=220&tx=93&ty=196&page=1&tbnh=121&tbnw=121&start=0&ndsp=19&ved=1t:429,r:11,s:0&biw=1280&bih=589 she is wearing hair extensions and they would rate her probably an 8

HISTORY

Family history (How you were raised and relationship with family. Include names if you want):Her father died when she was very young so she grew up with only her eccentric mother and older brothers. While her brothers tried their best to support the family her mother always taught her to live by her own rules. When she was 14 she started to work at the factory as a dyer and found she actually enjoyed working with the bright colors. It was her job that got her into art and inspired her to make her own clothes. Unlike her brothers she uses all the money on herself to buy things for her art. She got interested in weapons when she was 12 and saw that one of the career tributes used his knife to carve his own symbol into all of his victims. She thought this was very creative and started to study weapons. Her brothers love and protect her but think she is very irresponsible and needs to grow up but her mother says that she is perfect the way she Cotton, long straight pale blonde hair and gray eyes. Indigo, messy light brown hair and deep blue eyes. Mother Iredesa, long wavy light brown hair with gray streaks and light gray eyes. Father Ace, short pale blonde hair and dark blue eyes (deceased).

Friends History (friends/best friends/romance back in their District. If none, why? Names would be nice):She met Lacy when she was 15 in an art class and they ended up in a paint fight over who was going to use the pink. They ended up laughing over it and have been friends ever since. She started hanging out with Lacy and her brother and had a slight crush on him but she always knew they wouldn't be together forever so kept her options open. Lacey, red curly hair and light brown eyes, works with her at the factory and art class. Rodrick, Lacey's older brother with short red hair and light blue eyes and has a crush on her. These three always hang out together.

Reason for Volunteering (Only applicable to those who volunteered):

GAMES

First impression shown on Reaping Day (Weak because you cried, strong cause you volunteered, etc.): Sweatheart of panem because she blew a kiss to the camera and promised to make it the best games ever

First impression shown on Chariot Ride (Girl on Fire, etc.): Rainbow girl

Strategy in the interview: The sexy sweatheart of panem, make it seem like she is happy as can be to be there

Strategy in the Arena: Make as many alliances as possible and try to seem weaker then she is. Then at the last minute kill her team as fast as she can before running.

Feelings about the Games: Likes watching them to see how ppl use there weapons but thinks only those who want to should enter

Weapons (anything goes): Spear (anything she can throw)

Strengths (Maximum of 6. As much explanation for each as you want): Knows a lot about weapons, isn't afraid to kill people, fast, flexable ,and great at camouflage

Weaknesses (Minimum of three, maximum of six. Make it a reasonable weakness please. Provide as much explanation for each as you want):

Relationship with District Partner (You can tell me later, I'll put bios up in another chapter):

Allies (You can wait for the Tribute list which means you chose your ally from the interviews or you could wait for the Bloodbath list where you chose who to ally with depending on those who survived/ no allies): as many as she can, perferably the careers if not whoever is available

Romance (in the arena. Complicating things back home with another special someone or discovering someone new, etc./no romance): Had a slight brush on Rodrick but definately want to meet someone in the games

Feelings towards death (Remorse, happiness, etc.): Secretly afraid of it

Signature killing style (OPTIONAL. If you have one.): After a kill she draws something on them with their blood

Others (something you want to add or something I forgot, etc.):

Oct 09th, 5:15pm

Name: Nik Luna

Age: 14

Gender: Male

District: 8

Reaped or Volunteered: Reaped

General Personality: Shy, and usually locked into a good book.

APPEARANCE (Please make it as detailed as possible)

Height: Medium height

Hair style: Brown short, curly hair.

length: Short. Hair.

color:Brown. (lightish)

Eyes color: Aqua

Nose and Lips: Normal nose and lips...

Size/Body (chubby/thin/small/etc.): Average build, not to big or small.

Special Characteristic/s (OPTIONAL. Something about their appearance that makes them stand out like a beauty mark or a scar on their face, etc.): A scar on his eye brow from falling into his fathers thorn bush when he was little.

CLOTHES

Stylist (name, appearance and attitude): Mian (m): Silver hair and beautiful eyes. Somehow knows everything about Nik and is very nice.

Prep Team (Three. Names, appearance and attitude of each):

Falcon (m): Sharp nose man with small hawk wings.

Spike (M): Dumb, but nice short black haired man.

Ute (F): Round woman with a strange multicoloured hairstyle, very loud.

District Token: A golden eagle necklace, from his father of course.

What you wore in the Reaping: A fancy suit

Chariot Costume (and how the viewers rated it. 1-10):

A sparky golden cape and feathered mask, rated 9/10

Interview Costume (and how the viewers rated it. 1-10):

A simple but nice suit decorated with gems 7/10

DISTRICT (Optional. If you're feeling creative. If you don't suggest I'll just create them myself)

Mentors (since its 100 years in the future, they couldn't have won the games… but just pick a boy or girl and describe who they are anyway)Steven, in his thirtys and an amazingly agile sword fighter. Elegant.

Escorts (Yes. Suggest only one. Boy or girl. Name, appearance, short description about attitude): Can't Be bothered

Mayor (Any name. Boy or girl. Appearance): I can't be bothered

Standing in the District (Mayor's daughter, Seam resident if you're from 12, etc.): as above

HISTORY

Family history (How you were raised and relationship with family. Include names if you want): Mother is dead, he is an only child and lives with his rich father, so being in the capitol is not very amazing for him. He is a lover of books and is very nice and definately not a spoilt brat. He loves his father and his father loves him too.

Friends History (friends/best friends/romance back in their District. If none, why? Names would be nice): No romance, is best friends with his servant Liam.

Reason for Volunteering (Only applicable to those who volunteered):

GAMES

First impression shown on Reaping Day (Weak because you cried, strong cause you volunteered, etc.): Weird because Nik laughed and thought it was a joke.

First impression shown on Chariot Ride (Girl on Fire, etc.):

The Spark

Strategy in the interview: To charm and confuse the capitol.

Strategy in the Arena: Charm people into allying with him and kill them in their sleep.

Feelings about the Games: Thinks it is just a retarded game that retarded people create to amuse themselves.

Weapons (anything goes): A magnificent sword.

Strengths (Maximum of 6. As much explanation for each as you want): Has learnt alot from his mentor is sword fighting. Is great at charming people. He is great at buiding shelters and knows a few tricks to make humble comforts "from home".

Weaknesses (Minimum of three, maximum of six. Make it a reasonable weakness please. Provide as much explanation for each as you want):

Is too used to luxury. He is scared of wild fire. He is too cautious.

Relationship with District Partner (You can tell me later, I'll put bios up in another chapter): yeah, i will wait.

Allies (You can wait for the Tribute list which means you chose your ally from the interviews or you could wait for the Bloodbath list where you chose who to ally with depending on those who survived/ no allies): Temporary ones to kill in thier sleep.

Romance (in the arena. Complicating things back home with another special someone or discovering someone new, etc./no romance): He has a crush on Blitz from District 3, though she doesn't know it.

Feelings towards death (Remorse, happiness, etc.): Confusion, and excietment to discover the afterlife.

Signature killing style (OPTIONAL. If you have one.): Placing a yellow or golden flower on thier chest.

Others (something you want to add or something I forgot, etc.):

He got a score of 9 in the training and if he doesn't die he ges insanly addicted to blitz and creates a possible romance. Hope you like him!

District 9:

Name: Cotton Flaxen

Age: Unknown...probably 15

Gender: female

District: 8, 9

Reaped or Volunteered: Reaped

General Personality: Cotton is cruel, and quick to anger. Almost everything creates a feeling of hatred in her, from smiles to chirping birds. She is known for her quick flying fists and her perpetually shut mouth. She finds pleasure in inflicting pain upon others. Her sense of right and wrong is so skewed that what most consider normal, is her taboo.

APPEARANCE

Height: about 5"2'

Hair style: short, cut with a worn knife, so the hairs are uneven and messy

length: short to the ears

color: dark brown with lighter highlights from the sun

Eyes color: brown, left one cloudy

Nose and Lips: nose is crooked from several badly healed breaks and her lips are thin

Size/Body (chubby/thin/small/etc.): she is stocky, all muscle on a small frame

Special Characteristic/s (OPTIONAL. Something about their appearance that makes them stand out like a beauty mark or a scar on their face, etc.): scars all over her body from her rough life; her most prominent scar is from her left temple, going across her left eye, over the bridge of her nose and ending under her right eye.

CLOTHES: anything she can pilfer

Stylist (name, appearance and attitude): Mulrigde; a man colored like a sunflower; he's very sober and depressed. He seems to have no passion for life

Prep Team (Three. Names, appearance and attitude of each):  
>Meyer; purple skin with clashing colored gems and violet hair and eyes; bright and happy, lives to please<br>Breckridge; normal colored brown skin, dark curly hair and brown eyes; a naturalist, and therefore the most normal a Capitolite can get  
>Ule; a person with no specific gender...no one knows whether it is a girl or boy; doesn't speak, but expresses emotions with hands<p>

District Token: a wooden beaver necklace

What you wore in the Reaping: her stolen clothes

Chariot Costume (and how the viewers rated it. 1-10): it gets a 5/6; she wears something that makes her look like a loom.

Interview Costume (and how the viewers rated it. 1-10): Keeping with the textile theme, she wears a dress of rough wool. It's pretty hideous.

DISTRICT (Optional. If you're feeling creative. If you don't suggest I'll just create them myself)

Mentors (since its 100 years in the future, they couldn't have won the games… but just pick a boy or girl and describe who they are anyway) Nurem Kline: angry thirty-nine year old who hates children and hopes all his charges die.

Escorts (Yes. Suggest only one. Boy or girl. Name, appearance, short description about attitude): Lyra Fields; electric blue hair, wears elegant gowns; she's chipper and optimistic, but is likely to break down and cry due to her low self-esteem.  
>Mayor (Any name. Boy or girl. Appearance): Cirrus Stromveter; male; pale and tall, looks like he could just blow away<p>

Standing in the District (Mayor's daughter, Seam resident if you're from 12, etc.): The crazy girl

HISTORY: No one knows who she belongs to. She showed up in class the day she was old enough to attend (though her actual age is still an approximation) with no attending parents, guardians, or explanation. She was not forthcoming with any details, and refrained from speaking. The teacher named her, feeling odd just calling her, "girl". One child got too close, too loud, and too obnoxious and little Cotton clubbed him to within an inch of his life with her small wooden chair. Until she was twelve, she was walked to school and then back to the Peacekeepers offices (termed the Asylum while she was in attendance) by the trainee Peacekeepers. She was considered highly dangerous and awfully insane by the entire district. During her first Reaping, she escaped during the pandemonium, and wasn't seen again. She shows up for just moments during the Reaping to ascertain that her name isn't called, then leaves.

Family history (How you were raised and relationship with family. Include names if you want): Family is unknown.

Friends History (friends/best friends/romance back in their District. If none, why? Names would be nice): She has no friends! She's really mean, and misunderstood. Plus, considered dangerous and clinically insane.

Reason for Volunteering (Only applicable to those who volunteered): n/a

GAMES

First impression shown on Reaping Day (Weak because you cried, strong cause you volunteered, etc.): Strong, she never lets out a sound, and looks determined.

First impression shown on Chariot Ride (Girl on Fire, etc.): The weaving girl! Heh...

Strategy in the interview: It's going to be awkward...she refuses to talk.

Strategy in the Arena: She would just stake out an easily defensible spot, and patrol her territory as she killed all she came across.

Feelings about the Games: It's her chance to show the world that she's not messed up in the head.

Weapons (anything goes): She doesn't care what she uses, she'll still find a way to kill you with it.

Strengths (Maximum of 6. As much explanation for each as you want): Is very strong, has no aversions to killing people, and is incredibly stealthy.

Weaknesses (Minimum of three, maximum of six. Make it a reasonable weakness please. Provide as much explanation for each as you want): Cotton is blind in her left eye, has no communications skills, has slow reflexes, and is impetuous.

Relationship with District Partner (You can tell me later, I'll put bios up in another chapter): She'd probably end up hating him.

Allies (You can wait for the Tribute list which means you chose your ally from the interviews or you could wait for the Bloodbath list where you chose who to ally with depending on those who survived/ no allies): She's not looking for any allies, but might get roped into an alliance if they have a strong personality.

Romance (in the arena. Complicating things back home with another special someone or discovering someone new, etc./no romance): It would be interesting to see happen, I'll admit.

Feelings towards death (Remorse, happiness, etc.): She would embrace it when it came to her, but she's not going to go looking for it.

Signature killing style (OPTIONAL. If you have one.): Cotton doesn't much care what she uses, as long as you die. In fact, she won't let choice of weapon stop her from killing you, whether or not she's using it properly

Others (something you want to add or something I forgot, etc.):

Values/Morals: Out of 10, Cotton would score a 7. She does have morals; they just don't match up to what society considers good morals to have.

Quirks/Habits: Cotton likes to finger her necklace when she is out of her comfort zone. She never talks, but will use a system of hand motions that she developed on her own to talk. There is nothing wrong with her voice; she just never learned to talk.

Fears: Going completely blind, losing her hearing, reflective eyes, loud noises  
>Oct 09th, 7:16pm<p>

Name:Louis Otto (My brothers tribute, not mine)

Age: 12

Gender: Male

District: 6

Reaped or Volunteered: Reaped

General Personality: Easily gets hyper, is clumsy and idiotic.

APPEARANCE (Please make it as detailed as possible)

Height: 5'2

Hair style: Messy, brownish-ginger

length: Short

color: Pale skin color

Eyes color: Green

Nose and Lips: Normal...

Size/Body (chubby/thin/small/etc.): Small and thin

Special Characteristic/s (OPTIONAL. Something about their appearance that makes them stand out like a beauty mark or a scar on their face, etc.):Huge bulging eyes

CLOTHES

Stylist (name, appearance and attitude): Georgina (F): Pink hair, really tall and bratty, but nice.

Prep Team (Three. Names, appearance and attitude of each):

Flinn (M): Black mohawk hair, is always smiling and trys to be cool even though he makes himself look stupid

Ego (m): One side of his body is dyed black, the other side white, bright orange eyes and a teary nightmare.

Em (F): Calm and collected, often scolding Ego and Flinn, doesn't really care about Louis.

District Token: A stone carved car charm

What you wore in the Reaping: A tattered old suit

Chariot Costume (and how the viewers rated it. 1-10): A costume based on petrol, it makes him look like a big blob of slime. 4/10

Interview Costume (and how the viewers rated it. 1-10): An oddly coloured suit, the capitol find it to their liking. 6/10

DISTRICT (Optional. If you're feeling creative. If you don't suggest I'll just create them myself)

Mentors (since its 100 years in the future, they couldn't have won the games… but just pick a boy or girl and describe who they are anyway) Olivia, a young lady from district 10 who likes to wear cow skin, and is genarally nice and teaches Louis how to hunt and facts about poisonus plants.

Escorts (Yes. Suggest only one. Boy or girl. Name, appearance, short description about attitude):An extremly fat ugly, nerd. Louis takes a liking to him instantly.

Mayor (Any name. Boy or girl. Appearance): Extre Smith: A old, gray, and boorrring man.

Standing in the District (Mayor's daughter, Seam resident if you're from 12, etc.):Mayor's son.

HISTORY

Family history (How you were raised and relationship with family. Include names if you want):Is muched loved by his family but is socially incapable of making any friends, due to his weirdness, stupidity and bad sense of logic.

Friends History (friends/best friends/romance back in their District. If none, why? Names would be nice):he has a skinny gray mouse that he keeps in his pocked everywhere and sneaks it into the capitol itself.

Reason for Volunteering (Only applicable to those who volunteered):

GAMES

First impression shown on Reaping Day (Weak because you cried, strong cause you volunteered, etc.):Retarded because he laughed and looked really awkward.

First impression shown on Chariot Ride (Girl on Fire, etc.): The little snot face.

Strategy in the interview:Fibb about everything. Saying he is sporty ect ect

Strategy in the Arena:Poison and hide ALOT

Feelings about the Games:Strange excitement but fear

Weapons (anything goes):A butter knife (i am serious)and poisonous berries.

Strengths (Maximum of 6. As much explanation for each as you want): He is good at lying and hiding and sneaking poison into supplies. Also pretty fast.

Weaknesses (Minimum of three, maximum of six. Make it a reasonable weakness please. Provide as much explanation for each as you want): He is small, kind of stupid, noisy and he can't fight. He has a fear of small spaces.

Relationship with District Partner (You can tell me later, I'll put bios up in another chapter): None whatsoever.

Allies (You can wait for the Tribute list which means you chose your ally from the interviews or you could wait for the Bloodbath list where you chose who to ally with depending on those who survived/ no allies): NOOONNNNEEE

Romance (in the arena. Complicating things back home with another special someone or discovering someone new, etc./no romance):NNNOOOOOONNNEEEE

Feelings towards death (Remorse, happiness, etc.): fear

Signature killing style (OPTIONAL. If you have one.):None

Others (something you want to add or something I forgot, etc.):

I don't care about bloodbath. This is my brothers character. Sending this to help you carry on with the story.

It is okay if you don't want him. But a weakling would be amusing for the capitol.

District 10:

Name: Cheena Drow

Age: 15

Gender: Female

District: 10

Reaped or Volunteered: Reaped

General Personality: Cheena is sarcastic and derogatory, although she never tries to be mean on purpose. It's in her nature to give people sarcastic glares at dumb ideas, but she's not a mean person, just totally sarcastic. She doesn't have much of a temper but most things get on her nerves slightly. Again, cue the sarcastic glare. She doesn't think of herself as better than most people, and is sort of trying to help them out with her sarcasm. Also, she just likes being sarcastic. She's pretty smart, but more clever than book smart. In her gruff, annoying way she looks out for younger tributes and people she thinks need her help.

APPEARANCE (Please make it as detailed as possible)

Height: 5'1"

Hair style: Her hair is in fat curly ringlets that she wears down.

length: It comes down to her shoulders.

color: Blonde; a very golden, almost wheat-colored blonde.

Eyes color: Light green

Nose and Lips: She has a small, round nose and thin lips. her lips have a white scar slashing over them.

Size/Body: She's a little bit chubby. She has a bit of a gut and has wide hips and a large chest.

Special Characteristic/s: She has a small red circular birthmark on her nose.

CLOTHES

Stylist: Her stylist, Ruki Mengas, is tall and incredibly skinny, with jet-black hair in spikes, super-pale skin, and dark blue eyes. He has a tattoo of a black rose on his cheek. He's totally outgoing and always cheerful, no matter what's going on.

Prep Team: - Tetill Mkis- she's short and curvy, with orange skin and turquoise hair. She's very motherly and kind, even if she is a Capitol idiot.

-Gerdan Faires- He has green, oily hair that comes down to his shoulders and average, tanned skin. He's lean and of an average height. He doesn't talk much and always looks vaguely unhappy. He's pretty dissatisfied with being in a prep team; he wanted to be a stylist but was turned down.

-Lukia Walkser- She has light blue hair that's wavy and comes down to the small of her back and blue eyes, with powder-white skin. Her eyelashes are of a ridiculous length and her lips are blood-red. She's very excitable and thinks everything is one big joke. She's very young to be in a prep team; only nineteen.

District Token: Cheena has small round pebble that her little brother gave to her during the goodbyes.

What you wore in the Reaping: A dark, velvet red dress; it was pretty old from being worn through generations of reapings and was kind of moth-bitten and threadbare. She had simple wooden clogs to go with it.

Chariot Costume: She was dressed as a farmer, with a denim dress over a checkered shirt and a cute little straw hat. It was an okay outfit; the viewers gave it a 6 at best.

Interview Costume: A white dress with long sleeves and a golden belt, with golden sandels. It looled kins of weird with her body type, so the viewers gave it a 5.

DISTRICT (Optional. If you're feeling creative. If you don't suggest I'll just create them myself)

Mentors: Byo Truste- He's a self-absorbed older man with not much time for anyone other than himself.

Escorts: Lile Kawws- she has pale green skin and is lean and has a narrow nose and thin lips. She has dark green frizzy hair that pouffs out from her head. She is very busy and always acts rushed. Everything she does is done in half the time a normal person would do it.

Mayor: Mayor Dentin- He's tall, with black balding hair. He's somewhat round and has a jolly face. He's a pretty happy person and always tries to make things seem better than they really are- especially the Games.

Standing in the District: She's the mayor's cousin's daughter. Therefore, she's not particularly rich but not particularly poor. She's better-off than some people in her district, but nowhere near the upper class.

HISTORY

Family history: Her parents weren't rich but they gave it their all. As she got older she distanced herself from them like most teenagers eventually do; they were sad but understood that it was an integral part of growing up. She still played with her little brother, Remus, before the reapings, though. She really loved him, and he adored her.

Friends History: She wasn't extremely popular back in her district, but she had friends. Haia Greene, Rosei Dar, and Seen Fress were three of her more shallow friends. They loved to gossip about boys and giggle and put on makeup. They liked Cheena, but she wasn't really a part of their inner circle and she knew it. Her best friend was Kilay Risen, a somewhat depressed girl with basically no outlook on life. Kilay tried to volunteer for her, but Cheena wouldn't let her. One boy liked her and hung around with her, Kilay, and Haia, Rosei and Seen a lot; his name was Dare Rose. He really liked her but because of her sarcasm and annoyances, he was afraid to ask her out (she never really noticed that he liked her.) He was kind of timid and shy and easily upset, but he really cared about her and was torn up when she was reaped.

GAMES

First impression shown on Reaping Day: Strong, because all she did was roll her eyes in annoyance.

First impression shown on Chariot Ride: Oh look, that girl and her district partner are dressed up as... farmers? Well, that's cute, I suppose.

Strategy in the interview: She can't exactly answer questions (she's mostly mute; I'll explain more later) and she doesn't want to freak people out by choking out her words, so she plans to ignore the interviewer and act annoyed and bratty, so people will think she's got spunk, even though it's not in her better nature to ignore people.

Strategy in the Arena: She hopes to get a small alliance; maybe one or two other people. From there, she plans to enter the arena, kill as many people in the bloodbath as possible, and escape with her allies. After that, she plans on killing anyone they come across and splitting up with her allies at the final eight.

Feelings about the Games: She doesn't really like them, but she doesn't want to die, either. She plans on going down fighting, if she must die.

Weapons: A pitchfork, but since they probably don't have those in the arena, a trident would work just as well.

Strengths: -She doesn't feel much remorse about killing, so she won't be able to be tricked into sparing someone's life.

- She's clever, so she can figure out problems with relative ease.

-She has really good aim with a trident/ pitchfork.

-She's an excellent hunter, because she's good with animals.

Weaknesses: -She can't climb. Like, at all. Mountains, trees, hills (okay, she can climb hills.)

-She doesn't have much stamina, so long distance running and even fast sprinting is out.

-She's loud in most terrains and can't sneak around at all.

- She's really afraid of bugs, and if one shows up she will LEAVE. Even if it means screaming and panicking. As for mutt bugs... Complete breakdown.

Relationship with District Partner: Well, whoever it is, she'll probably be more sarcastic to them if she thinks they need help and are weaker than her, and if she thinks they're stronger she probably won't interact with them much, unless she thinks they'll make a good ally.

Allies: She'll definitely want allies. I'll check out the tributes list later.

Romance: Umm. I don't see it happening. Maybe someone could have a crush on her, but she'd probably just not notice them or scare them off.

Feelings towards death: She doesn't like it, but since she doesn't want to die she does it with I hope you enjoy and use Cheena!no guilt.

Signature killing style: She hurls the trident/ pitchfork from a few feet away and aims for the neck or the chest. If she's close, she aims for the chest, and if she's farther away she goes for the throat. She tries not to prolong things.

Others: Inside her mouth, you can see that her tongue is nothing but a stump. She was attacked by the district nutjob when she was four; he slashed her lips and then sliced off her part of her tongue when she screamed for help. Because of this, she's basically mute. The best she can do is hiss things out in a sort of strangled sound, but she doesn't do it often because it sounds pretty freaky. She only "talks" in emergencies and has to make do with pointed glares to get her sarcasm across.

Name: Shadow Ravenwisp

Age: 17

Gender: male

District: 10

Reaped or Volunteered: reaped

General Personality: Shadow isn't much like his fellow district 10s, he's goth well sorta goth more punkish to be honest. He's really cocky and tries to act a lot cooler then he is, he didn't get any attention at home due to his beautiful sister

APPEARANCE (Please make it as detailed as possible)

Height: 5'9

Hair style: its shaggy and hangs over his eyes

length: average for a guy I guess vuz long hair is creepy

color: black with green streak on his bangs (aka tantalizing teal) its naturally blonde lol

Eyes color: dark brown

Nose and Lips: kinda big nose ummm normal lips I guess

Size/Body (chubby/thin/small/etc.): he's pretty thin

Special Characteristic/s (OPTIONAL. Something about their appearance that makes them stand out like a beauty mark or a scar on their face, etc.):none

CLOTHES

Stylist (name, appearance and attitude): Ethan Bluestone: like pretty much your typical gay stylist =) lets go with a younger version of Elton john (like hair style and stuff) he is crazy! Like testify sister

Prep Team (Three. Names, appearance and attitude of each):

MaryLou Meyers: SHADOWS WORST NIGHTMARE! She is relly weird and has a mole on her cheek and scratches herself no one likes her

The rest u can make up

District Token: a cow horn from his dad

What you wore in the Reaping: leather jacket and worn jeans

Chariot Costume (and how the viewers rated it. 1-10): idc

Interview Costume (and how the viewers rated it. 1-10):idc

DISTRICT (Optional. If you're feeling creative. If you don't suggest I'll just create them myself)

Mentors (since its 100 years in the future, they couldn't have won the games… but just pick a boy or girl and describe who they are anyway)

Escorts (Yes. Suggest only one. Boy or girl. Name, appearance, short description about attitude):  
>Mayor (Any name. Boy or girl. Appearance):<p>

Standing in the District (Mayor's daughter, Seam resident if you're from 12, etc.):

HISTORY

Family history (How you were raised and relationship with family. Include names if you want): his parents always adored his sister Elithia instead of him and he never got any attention =(

Friends History (friends/best friends/romance back in their District. If none, why? Names would be nice): Belle this goth girl who is his best friend she really likes him but he dosent like her back

Reason for Volunteering (Only applicable to those who volunteered):

GAMES

First impression shown on Reaping Day (Weak because you cried, strong cause you volunteered, etc.): slacker

First impression shown on Chariot Ride (Girl on Fire, etc.): idiot

Strategy in the interview: be his natuarally "charming" self

Strategy in the Arena: make an alliance

Feelings about the Games: he thinks there barbaric buuuut make good entertainment

Weapons (anything goes): knife

Strengths (Maximum of 6. As much explanation for each as you want): he is very sneaky and stealthy he can swim because when he was younger he lived in district 4

Weaknesses (Minimum of three, maximum of six. Make it a reasonable weakness please. Provide as much explanation for each as you want): FIRE he is majorly afraid of burns and lace curtains (yeah I know)

Relationship with District Partner (You can tell me later, I'll put bios up in another chapter): hates her so dosent make an alliance with her (he hates most people)

Allies (You can wait for the Tribute list which means you chose your ally from the interviews or you could wait for the Bloodbath list where you chose who to ally with depending on those who survived/ no allies): AXELEY! After she ditches the careers on accident she will find a bloodied up shadow

Romance (in the arena. Complicating things back home with another special someone or discovering someone new, etc./no romance): look above kumquat =)

Feelings towards death (Remorse, happiness, etc.): he dosent care so much

Signature killing style (OPTIONAL. If you have one.): none

Others (something you want to add or something I forgot, etc.): none

District 11:

Gage rustle

Age:17

Gender: male

District: 11

Reaped or Volunteered: volunteer. Little brother (12) was called up before

General Personality: kind and generous. Even If I don't know you ill die for you

APPEARANCE (Please make it as detailed as possible)

Height: 6'4

Hair style: spiked

length: short

color: carmal

Eyes color: golden

Nose and Lips: lips- scar on left side of lower lip. Freckles all over nose and cheeks

Size/Body (chubby/thin/small/etc.): tall muscular and lanky

Special Characteristic/s (OPTIONAL. Something about their appearance that makes them stand out like a beauty mark or a scar on their face, etc.): scar on left side of lip that runs from corner of left eye down

CLOTHES

Stylist (name, appearance and attitude): Kindle Austin- small thin black hair glasses no capital motifacotions. Strict with dark humor but kind enough. Female

Prep Team (Three. Names, appearance and attitude of each):

Fella jelnt- male dark brown hair pale skin black eyes and is very funny and hyper has adhd

Joina katt- modified to look like tiger growls purrs etc. Sassy and wants it her way

Kain Austin- kindles brother looks like her but taller. And no glasses. Dark humor and hates the capital but sister want let him leave

District Token: chain bracket like dog collar. With tag that as brothers name in it

What you wore in the Reaping: dark jeans and button up black shirt red tie

Chariot Costume (and how the viewers rated it. 1-10): ripped jeans shirtless for me. Water spread in mist before we go out so look like sweat and that I've been working 6-7

Interview Costume (and how the viewers rated it. 1-10): simple to reaping outfit. Dark brown suit black under shirt loss fitting blue tie

DISTRICT (Optional. If you're feeling creative. If you don't suggest I'll just create them myself) uhh what?

Mentors (since its 100 years in the future, they couldn't have won the games… but just pick a boy or girl and describe who they are anyway) Thrust Blake- 35 years old kind and very help full. Blond graying hair blue eyes wishes he never won and died in the games male

Escorts (Yes. Suggest only one. Boy or girl. Name, appearance, short description about attitude): disc plasters- not like other escorts look normal acts normal. Black hair red eyes ( ok manly normal) likes he tributes and Crys when one dies not cause he can't change districts but because he cares.

Mayor (Any name. Boy or girl. Appearance): Reese Chant, short slim brown hair yellowish eyes.

Standing in the District (Mayor's daughter, Seam resident if you're from 12, etc.): Elliot Chant- mayors son looks like mayor Ena- mayors daughter (twins)

HISTORY

Family history (How you were raised and relationship with family. Include names if you want): raised in sheltered home, but snuck our allot brother has bad head aches allot but they have nothing for it. Brother-chase. Has girlfriend Hunny but is ins love with his other tribute.

Friends History (friends/best friends/romance back in their District. If none, why? Names would be nice): ella- best girl friend very rich and rout but kind enough. Renta- hunting and gathering buddy (during harvest and work)

Reason for Volunteering (Only applicable to those who volunteered):

GAMES

First impression shown on Reaping Day (Weak because you cried, strong cause you volunteered, etc.): faced but was my own wayof greifing

First impression shown on Chariot Ride (Girl on Fire, etc.): strong worker

Strategy in the interview: smart ass, funny, likable

Strategy in the Arena: keep moving and don't die

Feelings about the Games: hates them. Wishes they didn't exist but there a great thing to use when you want money or to die

Weapons (anything goes): spears knives and darts

Strengths (Maximum of 6. As much explanation for each as you want): accuracy, strength, combat skills.

Weaknesses (Minimum of three, maximum of six. Make it a reasonable weakness please. Provide as much explanation for each as you want): betrail, blood, gore, sage (allergic)

Relationship with District Partner (You can tell me later, I'll put bios up in another chapter): has a crush on

Allies (You can wait for the Tribute list which means you chose your ally from the interviews or you could wait for the Bloodbath list where you chose who to ally with depending on those who survived/ no allies): none but will help anyone who needs it.

Romance (in the arena. Complicating things back home with another special someone or discovering someone new, etc./no romance): tribute partner-helps her/protect her etc.

Feelings towards death (Remorse, happiness, etc.): remorse hatreds

Signature killing style (OPTIONAL. If you have one.) Knife spear to the throat poison darts

Others (something you want to add or something I forgot, etc.): none=}

Name: Louella Marquet

Age: 16

Gender: Female

District: 11

R/V: Reaped

Personality: Enjoys watching others suffer and takes pleasure in causing them agony. She often has fantasies about hurting others and knows millions of ways to kill somebody. She's absolutely ruthless and shows no mercy. She dominates anyone and everyone and always gets what she wants. She's blunt in the way she speaks and doesn't care about others feelings.

Appearance: Golden blonde hair that fall into luscious curls. Her hair ends at her waist. She has large dark green eyes that have specks of green in them. She is about 5'9 and weighs around 110 pounds. She is slim and athletic. She has a full pair of lips and a tiny flawless nose.

Stylist: Ryder Daniels. Pitch black hair that he gels into spikes and has purple eyes which he achieved through contacts. He has a rhinestone mustache also. He couldn't care less about Louella and thinks she is going to die in the first couple of days.

Prep Team: Cloud- She has straight blue hair that is floor length and has clouds tattooed to her face. She has several piercings on her face as well. She is generally supportive of Louella and wants to see her do get best.

Volcher: He has firetruck red hair that is styled into a mohawk and his skin is died gold. He adores and fawns over Louella.

Jazzy: White hair in contrast to her dark black skin. Wears lots of white make up and looks frightening. Treats Louella like dirt and hopes she dies a most painful death.

Token: Nothing. She doesn't want to remember anything about her district.

Reaping clothing: A simple blue dress with white flowers in her hair.

Chariot Costume: A dark blue leotard with tiny shimmering scales covering it. Also a pair of black fishnet tights. 8

Interview: A strapless forest green dress that was covered in black lace. 8

Mentor: Artie Pierce. Quiet, dignified, and doesn't give much advice.

Escort: Blair Daquelle. Short brown hair with gold highlights. Over the top and talks with a thick accent.

Mayor: Mayor Hunsucker. Tall and muscular and has a wicked sense of humor

Family History: Raised by her brother Owen after her parents died. Owen blames her for their death because Loyella begged them to take her fishing although the weather called for thunderstorms. They succumbed and went but then they got caught in a huge storm. Louella was able to get off the boat and swim away but her parents get stuck in some ropes and were dragged down to the bottom of the ocean with the boat. For that, her brother abuses her physically and verbally.

Friends: She has two friends, Zaya and Fargo. She often sleeps at their homes in fear that if she sleeps at her own, her brother will kill her.

Reaction of Reaping: Excited that she finally gets to leave the life she hates and maybe kill a few people with some new ideas she has.

First Impression: She shows she is ruthless and won't show mercy. She makes sure everyone knows she's a force to be reckoned with.

S for Interview: To appear strong and scary from the get go to frighten the other contestants and make sure they stay away from her.

S for Games: Stick with the other careers and kill off anybody in her sight.

Feelings about Games: Deep down she knows that they are sick and terrible but she enjoys the idea of killing much too pleasurable for the Games to be too bad in her mind.

Weapons: Anything. She can kill with anything and everything.

Strengths: Is a fantastic swimmer and can run very fast on land. Can also withstand large amounts of pain due to being regularly abused by her brother. Also very inventive on how to kill people.

Weaknesses: Can't stay very quiet, doesn't have a lot of upper body strength, and isn't good with the social side of the game. Wont make allies easily.

Romance: Would be cool

Feelings about death: She welcomes it. She wants to reunite with her parents and make sure they know it wasn't her fault and she feels terrible about their deaths. At the same time, she wants to stay alive and prove to her brother that she is strong enough to overcome anything.

Signature kill: She doesn't have one because she always kills in a new unique way. But after she kills them she kisses their cheek, leaving a mark.

District 12:

Name: Brandi Tan

Age: 16

Gender: Female

District: 12

Reaped or Volunteered: Reaped

General Personality: She is very shy but when she talks she is very wise but sometimes she can be very rude. When someone insults her she usually insults them back better. She can be a nice person and opens up to people once she gets to know them. She is very catious and walks very lightly.

APPEARANCE (Please make it as detailed as possible)She has dark brown hair wavy hair that runs to her waist. She has vibrant green eyes that stand out the most. Her smile isnt the most atractive thing about her and she needs braces badly.

Height: She is about 5'6.

Hair style: Long brown wavy hair that is about down to her waist.

length: Long, down to her waist.

color: Dark brown.

Eyes color: Vibrant Green

Nose and Lips: Her nose is small but normal and her lips are tiny and they stand out.

Size/Body (chubby/thin/small/etc.): She isnt chubby and she isnt thin, she isnt small for her height but around normal. People would call her medium size.

Special Characteristic/s (OPTIONAL. Something about their appearance that makes them stand out like a beauty mark or a scar on their face, etc.): She has a ong scar running from her right eye down to the end of her chin from when she was volunteering in the mines and a rock came and cut her down the face.

CLOTHES

Stylist (name, appearance and attitude): Her stylists name is Henry, henry is very quick with his work and sometimes may not do the best but he tries hard and he has short blonde hair and is kind of chubby. He says things how they are and he isnt afraid to hurt anyones feelings. He is also very funny.

Prep Team (Three. Names, appearance and attitude of each): Helen: Bald, dull blue eyes and she doesnt care about anything, just simply shurgs her shoulders. Tina: Is very chatty and has rainbow colored hair with red contacts, she loves the Games and talks non stop about them. Ben: He is very thoughtful and doesnt talk much as he concentrates; He has long black hair and he puts eyeliner and make up on his eyes.

District Token: A blue feather clipped into her hair that her brother Rick gave her. (He found it in the forest when he was hunting)

What you wore in the Reaping: Brandi wore a grey sweatshirt that was covered in coal dust and ripped jeans that had black coal dust on them.

Chariot Costume (and how the viewers rated it. 1-10): Her chairot costume was orange with black coal dust on it and the viewers rated it a 6.

Interview Costume (and how the viewers rated it. 1-10): She wore a black dress that was chopped diagnoly at her knees. The viewers rated it a 8.

DISTRICT (Optional. If you're feeling creative. If you don't suggest I'll just create them myself)

Mentors (since its 100 years in the future, they couldn't have won the games… but just pick a boy or girl and describe who they are anyway)

Escorts (Yes. Suggest only one. Boy or girl. Name, appearance, short description about attitude):

Mayor (Any name. Boy or girl. Appearance):

Standing in the District (Mayor's daughter, Seam resident if you're from 12, etc.):

HISTORY

Family history (How you were raised and relationship with family. Include names if you want): Brandi's father died in a mining accident and her mother commited a crime agaisnt the Capitol and was captured to be an Avox. Brandi lives with her three older brothers: Tyler, Rick, and Bob. Tyler is the oldest and keeps the family together, Rick is the strong one and hunts, Bob is the drunk and wastes their money on alcohol.

Friends History (friends/best friends/romance back in their District. If none, why? Names would be nice): She doesnt really have any friends since she is so shy, but there is a boy that she waves at in the hallways at school named Peter. They have never really talked, they are both too shy to.

Reason for Volunteering (Only applicable to those who volunteered):

GAMES

First impression shown on Reaping Day (Weak because you cried, strong cause you volunteered, etc.): She was in the middle, she wanted to cry but she knew she had to look strong, she wasnt strong because you could see that she was breaking down inside.

First impression shown on Chariot Ride (Girl on Fire, etc.): Coal dust girl

Strategy in the interview: Act nice and shy but not show the rude side.

Strategy in the Arena: Step away from everyone and survive until the final four, then start killing.

Feelings about the Games: She hates them and thinks they are just another obstacle to overcome in her life.

Weapons (anything goes): She is good with axes since she uses them in the mines, she is also good with spears and swords.

Strengths (Maximum of 6. As much explanation for each as you want): Running (she can run well) Throwing (she has a good arm and without it she's screwed) strong (from working in the mines) back talking (she learned it from her brothers her whole life) medical stuff (she takes care of Bob when he's drunk)

Weaknesses (Minimum of three, maximum of six. Make it a reasonable weakness please. Provide as much explanation for each as you want): Swimming (never learned how to swim) Climbing (afraid of heights) Trusting (she has a hard time trusting people that she has a hard time getting to know) Plant Reading (she didnt pay attention when Rick tried showing her the differnt types of plants.

Relationship with District Partner (You can tell me later, I'll put bios up in another chapter):

Allies (You can wait for the Tribute list which means you chose your ally from the interviews or you could wait for the Bloodbath list where you chose who to ally with depending on those who survived/ no allies): I'll PM you when the interview comes? Just remind about it in the chapter!

Romance (in the arena. Complicating things back home with another special someone or discovering someone new, etc./no romance): She is open to romances

Feelings towards death (Remorse, happiness, etc.): She doesnt like it, it sounds to odd to accept it.

Signature killing style (OPTIONAL. If you have one.): She doesnt have one

Others (something you want to add or something I forgot, etc.):

nope. I hope you like her! :)

thia almost concludes the bios im going to make a district 12 guy to die right away so he doesnt need a bio, he will be super boring =) laterz


	6. Distrcit 1 through 4 Reapings

**WHOOOOOOOOO HOOOOOOO Reapings are starting! Ok so I originally thought I'd be doing 1-6 but I don't have a district 6 male (poopy) somebody start submitting tributes please! **

**Good News: REAPINGS YAY!**

**BADNEWS: my little bunny Oliver fractured his shoulder… we almost had to put him down because there was nothing we could do but I begged the doctor and I convinced the lady he would be ok and now he's on meds so we have to give him 3 weeks and then we'll find out what happens =( he is an otter colored netherland dwarf and the cutest thing in the world. Also I can't show him for 4-h (poopy again)**

**Btw I'm making my own escorts cause it was too confusing to keep up**

Ribbon Mendan sat quietly outside her house waiting for her two best friends Perfume and Shine. Ribbon had decided she would volunteer this year, it was fate, and fate had to happen. Her mood was lifted when she heard her friends voices. Shine's dramatic voice and Perfume's giggly one. They were loyal and always there for her, Ribbon loved that.

"Hey Ribbon!" Shine said running to her. Ribbon tucked her blonde curly hair behind her ear. Well actually its straight, but she curled it for the occasion.

"Are you guys ready for today?" She asked them hopefully. Neither of them wanted her to volunteer, especially her boyfriend Harry, Ribbon had been thinking about him all day, also avoiding him.

"Don't volunteer." Perfume offered. Ribbon just laughed, "You guys know me so well!" She decided it was best to say that instead of directly answering yes of no like her friend had hoped for.

The two girls started pleading Ribbon not to volunteer.

"Why do you two even care? I mean what's it to you? You guys know I'm going to win." Ribbon said pulling of a leaf on the tree and ripping it to shreds.

"She's got a point there." Shine said. Perfume nodded.

"So it's settled, I'm volunteering."

Cray Link almost burst out laughing when he saw who the escort was this year. He tapped Ysabelle on the shoulder, she made an extremely disgusted face.

"Hello district one citizens!" The lady said. Cray expected her to let out some kind of moo considering she looked like a washed up cow. (yup there were utters…)

"I'm Olivian Mustafi and I will be the escort of district 1." Clearly the cow lady was new to this, did she really have to announce herself? Couldn't she just get onto the reapings so he could volunteer? Cray shook his head and listened to her.

"Ladies first." She said with a twinkle in her eyes. She must be one of those women's rights people…

She dug her hoof into the bowl. Yes there was a hoof surgically implanted into her.

"Sprinkles Freeman!" Olivian said into the microphone tapping it every couple seconds to make sure it was on.

Before the girl could even make it to the stage a blonde chick stood up. "I want to volunteer!" She said making herself known. She was very beautiful with short curly blonde hair and blue eyes that any guy could fall into, of course not Cray he liked Ysabelle of course. He always had even though there were a lot of girls that liked him and well he sorta flirts with them but his heart was always open.

Cow lady called Ribbon up to the stage when she got up there Cray noticed she had dimples! Ha some tough chick.

Now it was the boys turn Cray was very reading for this, his palms sweaty he felt like he was about to run the mile at school.

Cow lady dug into the bowl, "Zuke Hefty!" The boy was a twig, at least Cray would be representing district 1in a good way.

Cray walked up the stage in his own cocky way. Without a word the scrawny boy ran down the steps in fright.

"Your name?" Cow lady asked.

"The name's Cray Link, get used to it cause you'll be seeing a lot of more of me." He said. Cow lady did the approach he was not expecting for. She ruffled his hair, "Your cute!" He was 17, he was not cute…

Ribbon Mendan snarled, this is who she was up against? Ribbon so far didn't like him, possibly because he was 'cute' or so Olivian thought. Surely little cutie pie would get a lot of sponsors. Whatever, she didn't need sponsors, she could win with skill and surely beat this mop of white hair anyway.

Cray looked at her in a way that meant let's team up, she returned the look even though there alliance would definitely be short lived, she could kill this boy in her sleep.

**District 2**

15 year old Axeley Willow was ready, she was ready all day. This year her dad insisting on her volunteering. She had been training her entire life for these games. Her dad was a major part of that though. Some people always thought she had the best dad, the best home life, the best girl in town with her dad being a peacekeeper and all, but to be truthful it was anything but the best. Her dad didn't care about anything that happened in his kids lives. Never once put a good test on the fridge, never once asked about there day. It was just train, train, train, all day for Axeley.

Ione Willow walked into Axeley's room. "How are you doing?" Her older sister asked.

"Fine." Axeley grumbled. To make a long story short Axeley wasn't exactly ready for the games. Sure on the outside she seemed like a tough chick who would stop at nothing to kill and win, but if you caught her at her weakest like right now, she was only a girl of 5'2 who was too small to be good at the games. Ione was also in the reapings. Ione never bothered to train, at least she faked being good when she was training and Axeley made the mistake of trying to show off to her dad.

"Axeley, this is up to you. You honestly don't have to volunteer."

"No it's my destiny Ione, I can't let all of these years of training go to waste." Axeley said and got out of bed. Ione smiled at her sister. "You have a point there Axxy." Ione hugged her sister, clearly she didn't believe in her…

"I still think of you as my baby sister and I just can't let you go."

"I know." Ione's blue eyes swarmed with tears, that's one thing the two of them had in common. They looked nothing alike except for the yes. Ione was a blonde, Axeley had dark hair, Ione was tall and Axeley was small.

"When I look at you I see mother." Ione told Axeley who now even shed a tear a little bit. Axeley's mother left when she was 7. Axeley never understood why until she realized how harsh her father could be.

"Get dressed Axxy." Ione said and left the room.

Marcum Riel couldn't think of a better way to spend his morning. The sun was shining but sadly the birds were not singing, but he had Melody and that was all that mattered.

"Are you going to volunteer this year? You only have one year left." Melody asked her friend.

Marcum laughed, "The sooner it's over the better, I can't stand to think of being put in the games."

Melody smiled, "Well that's good. I could never bear the thought of losing you Marcum."

Marcum smiled but on the inside he was doing a little more then smiling. She cared about him, step one in his plan to win over Melody. Sure if someone asked him if he loved her he's lie, but that didn't mean he was some bottled up freak. Well technically that would be a lie since he is a bottled up freak…

"Me too. I mean I couldn't bear losing you not losing myself. Sorry." God, he felt like hitting himself. Why did he always lose it with Melody, that was probably why she'd never return the affection he felt for her.

"It's alright." She said. Melody was tense today, not like normal, normally she was a happy girl destined for something better then being a quarry rat.

"Want to go sculpt something?" He asked her unsure of anything else to ask. There was one thing that he loved more then Melody and it was sculpting the way he could create something from rock, it was the best feeling ever! It was what he most definitely wanted to do with his life.

"I thought you'd never ask!" Melody said and together they bounded back to Marcum's house.

Axeley Willow was standing next to her father waiting for their escort. It had been ten minutes and the crowd was a little antsy.

Just before Axeley's father was going to lose it a fat old man in a blue suit came wheezing out.

"The name's Jibble Monsoon." He wheezed. Ick, he was sweating. Axeley looked at her dad, "There getting worse every year pumpkin." He said shaking his head. The pressure was on, her dad expected her to volunteer.

"Let's get this party started! Whoot whoot!" He said with a fist pump. Her dad had most definitely been right…

"Axeley Willow." He said mispronouncing her name to be Ashley.

Axeley walked up to the stage in her black sweater and ruffled skirt with her matching combat boots, thinking she probably could've dressed better for the occasion. The odds were in her favor today.

"Hello Miss Willow and what do you have to say for yourself?" Wheezy asked.

"That my name isn't Ashley its Axeley and this year district 2 has a champion and she's standing right here!" She said and the crowd gave a loud cheer. Her dad winked at her from the crowd. At this moment she could've never been prouder.

"Show off." Marcum grumbled to Melody. Melody nodded. Axeley Willow was a good tribute this year, he's heard much about her in town. Her father was head peacekeeper and was friends with his dad. People normally volunteer in district 2 but no one would dare volunteer in a Willow's place. Mason Willow would beat the crap out of anyone that did. There had been major disappointment when Oliver Willow lost the games one year, it was a very close one. He killed off half of the tributes except something happened to him along the way.

Marcum's palms were sweaty. He knew that this year none of the boys were planning on volunteering.

"Marcum Riel." The old geezer said into his mega phone. Melody grabbed his hand. "Marcum just know that you're the best friend I've ever had and that you have to win the games for me, you have to." Melody whispered into his ear. Tears glistened into her eyes making them glassy. He never ever wanted her to let go, freeze this moment and stay here forever. But that was not possible.

"Hi sonny." Jibble Monsoon. Said shaking his hand. Marcum recoiled and stood next to the Willow girl. She checked him out and said nothing, he felt like he was going through food inspection.

"Well we have a good couple this year." Wheezy said patting Marcum on the back. No cheers for Marcum he wasn't going to be district two's savior and everybody knew it. Except Marcum had hope, he had Melody and would do anything to grant her wish.

**District 3**

For Blitz Klipp reaping day means having her family dress her up. Some girls might think its fun to be their family's little Barbie Doll but not Blitz. Her stupid family was always spending money on pretty clothes for Blitz. To make a long story short her family is poor.

"Mother please don't." Blitz Klipp said as her mother was trying to pin her hair up.

"I want my baby to look beautiful!" she said kissing Blitz cheek. Please don't be lipstick there she prayed silently.

"Wow Lightning!" Her little sister said coming into the room. She looked Blitz up and down examining every stitch in her mini leather skirt.

"Hmmm." Blitz said while planning a quick way to demolish the outfit.

"Here's your outfit sweetie." Blitz's mother said to her little sister. It was a plain white dress with a ribbon to tie around the waste. "Thanks mom." She said probably hoping for something more sexy and seductive with her being a very mature 12 year old.

Her mother walked out of the room. Blitz grabbed her knife and ripped the skirt and shirt. "Now that's how to demolish clothing." She said to herself. She stood there naked for a minute before putting on a t shirt and shorts.

Binar Alves and a couple of his friends stood outside the justice building laughing for no apparent reason. "Hot chick." Conduc said motioning towards a tall girl with dark and wavy hair. "That's Blitz Klipp." Binar couldn't help but saying.

"How do you know her?" Conduc asked smirking a little.

"Advanced Calculus." Binar said laughing.

"So she's smart? Just my type." Conduc said laughing a little. Binar and his other friend joined in.

"Let's go in, I think they'll be starting the reapings soon." Conduc said. Binar was actually laughing now.

"You just want to see Blitz don't you?"

"I'm a dude, I like girls what can I say." Conduc said and the three of them went in still laughing. As a joke they sat behind Blitz and her family who were hugging her. Quickly his mother Data Alves ran in.

Binar honey you forgot a jacket!" She said handing it to him his friends laughing and so was Blitz Klipp. Leave it to his mom to find a way to embarrass him.

"Thanks mom." He said taking the jacket not wanting to offend her. "I'll sit down here!" She said winking.

A geeky teenager came out. He was twitching nervously. This was our escort? Binar thought to himself.

"Hiya." The guy said winking at some girls in the crowd. "Now some of these sweet sugar muffins going into these awful games now I wouldn't dream of it." He said smiling at the girls. So this guy wasn't as geeky as he sounded. I guess chicks digged geeks.

"Now girls are first and even if this wasn't a rule I would still pick the fabulous females to go first." This guy seriously needed some new lines.

"Oh wait I forgot to mention my name!" The geeky guy said scratching his head, "And no it is not sir hotsalot ladies." More like sir geekalot.

"My name is Benny Bruno which I think any of you ladies would sound good with a last name like that." Sure Benny you go aead and think that. It took the guy fifteen more lines to get the reapings started.

Blitz couldn't help but noticing a couple guys staring at her. Thank God she changed out of that mini skirt or they might be doing a little more then staring! Her mom had given her a lecture about not wearing stylish clothes and that she'd never get married at this rate. Blitz ignored almost every word.

"Sorry for the hold up but I think we should get on with the reapings." Benny Bruno said. It was about time. Blitz was ready to get her butt up there and do the reapings herself.

He dug his pale hand into the glass bowl.

"Blitz Klipp!" He shouted. He grabbed her arm. "Hello hottie." He said. Blitz ignored him. So the odds weren't in her favor this year. Big surprise. They never were.

"How do you feel about the games?" No comment. The boys behind her were whistling. She had one word to describe those boys: immature.

Binar and his friends were getting a hoot out of the Blitz Klipp jokes. Well at least his friends were, not him. He thought it was a little immature, but everything 15 year old boys do is immature.

"Binar Alves!" Benny shouted. His friends slapped him on the back. Binar was taking this as being put to death, he truly had no experience with weapons!

"Hey Binar my man! How about you keep your paws off this girl Blitz during the games?" Benny said to them. Blitz rolled her eyes. Why wasn't she standing up to herself.

"No Benny I think you should leave her alone and get the heck out of here." Binar said. After it escaped his mouth he wished he hadn't said anything.

"Whooooo Benny's got competition!" Conduc shouted out. Binar stood still. Blitz didn't smile of say thanks or anything. She was a stone.

**District 4 A/N: _ mean swears but I'm nice and won't put anything in =) lol you can choose whatever one you want to go in the blank!**

Sorry Jesse but I'm going to have to break up with you." Lucy Pavlow said to her boyfriend, well techinically ex boyfriend now.

Jesse swore a little ok maybe a lot and grabbed Lucy. "What the _ ! Seriously Lucy what did I do to you?"

"Um let me think about that? You came out of you mother." She said and wished she had a group of people there to laugh at her joke.

"Should've known Pavlow. Should've known what kind of slut I was dealing with!"

"Oh don't you go there Jesse Barnacle don't go there!'

"Too bad considering I just did." And with that Jesse left her barefoot in the sand. Lucy was used to guys getting angry at her. Oh well, she didn't need him anyway. Off to the district building she thought. She was already in something hot so what did it matter. Lucy couldn't wait till she was 18. then she was truly free to do anything. After her parents were murdered it was was off to the orphanage with her.

"Hey Lucy?" Bella Donny." Asked her when they were in the building.

"Yeah." She said flipping her blonde hair with blue tips over her shoulder so passing by guys would notice.

"Are you volunteering this year?"

"Well I wasn't planning on it but since you mentioned it I might." She said considering the idea. For once Bella Donny said something smart.

Jayke Rain held Catalina's hand in his. "I love you Cat." He said kissing her. She was the most beautiful thing in the world to him.

"I love you too." She said. Staring down at his sick girlfriend with her copper hair and amber eyes how much more beautiful could she get. People called him crazy for saying she was the most beautiful girl in district 4. everyone thought it was annoying Lucy Pavlow who was an attention seeking loser. Sure Lucy had a better figure , cleaner skin, better kissing lips but did that mean anything to him? Nope he had Catalina and that was good enough for him.

"I'm going to win the games for you." He said to her. Her eyes opened wide amber color flooding his brain. "You would risk your life for me Jayke?"

"Yeah babe I'd do it all and you know it. And If I win we would be able to have enough money to heal you and we could get married and stuff."

"You want to marry me?"

"How about this, will you Catalina Lakeview marry me Jayke Rain?" He said getting down on one knee. Come on Cat say yes.

"That was the sweetest thing Jayke! Of course yes!" She said kissing him more intensely then ever, at least with her sickness not being contagious he could still kiss her.

"I love you Cat."

"You too Jayke. I was wondering when do you want to get married?"

"Well we're only 15 and that's pretty soon, but at least it's legal and stuff." He said smiling down at her. In Panem you had to be at least 13 to get married.

"When I'm better you're going to marry me." Catalina said and fell into his arms.

Lucy Pavlow sat inside surrounded by a group of desperate guys. This was how it was every year… How good it felt to have every guy falling over you!

A woman named Merla Gull entered the room carrying two glass bowls entered the room. "Hello citizens of district 4! What a pleasant morning it is! Now before I start one quick announcement! May the odds be ever in your favor!"

She dug her hand into the bowl. "My very own neice Fiona Gull!" Little Fiona cowered into the back of the room. Before she could get up stage Lucy bounded up. "Hi Merla. She said towering over Merla who was only 4'9. Lucy herself wasn't exactly that tall though. "Are you volunteering?"

"State the obvious much? We better have a pretty good mentor this year cause with you I think we're going to hit rock bottom." She said and the crowd laughing with her.

"I know who you are!" She said to Lucy.

"well who doesn't? You'd have to be a freak not to." She said and took her place feeling like the Queen of the world, only sexier.

Jayke couldn't help but laugh at the ever so great Lucy Pavlow. She really thought she was something, and the crowd just gobbled it up. That was who he would be up against? Fun…

"Aright for the boys it is…. Jesse Barnacle!' Lucy must hate him or something cause she flipped him off making the crowd laugh more.

"I volunteer." Jayke said taking Jesse's spot.

"Who are you and why do want to volunteer?" I'm Jayke Rain and my amazing girlfriend Catalina is sick. This is my only chance to get the money." He said feeling quite good about himself not to mention confident to possibly bet more sponsors then Lucy with his true sob story.

**So did I get your character right? Please tell me if I didn't! is it good? Bios will be up once I get all the tributes! District 5-8 reapings up once me get a district 6 guy **

**SUBMIT SOME TRIBUTES!**

**Review the pants off this guys!**

**~*KUMQUAT*~**


	7. District 5 through 8 Reapings

**Hi guys! It was my B-day October 28th! heres some virtual cake! (haha that wasss suppppper nerdy) u still luv me right!**

**Extra tribute point to Hester Millicent! Because she said she hopes my rabbit Oliver gets better =) (Well not actuallly Hester said that but you get the idea i cant remember what her pen name iss... sorry) well yeah i', counting them! remember that every time you review you get a point =)**

**This is districts 5-8 enjoy**

Syndy Darkelore sat outside in the cold forest of district 5. It was the only place she truly felt good. She hated the foggy air from the power plants in the city.

Syndy pulled out her knife. She looked at her reflection, her brownish gold hair and her brown eyes, she truly was beautiful and she knew it.

Twigs snapped. She drew her knife. "Who's there?" She shouted out. No answer. She wasn't afraid, not even close. She could take them out in a second unless they were a 500 pound sumo wrestler, but that's understandable of course.

"Hi." The voice said, it was a boy. A slightly familiar boy. She knew him from school. It was Flux Mazin. She never really bothered with him, even though they were both 14 and in the same grade.

"What do you want?" Syndy asked him acting as if she couldn't care less, which was true.

"Nothing, just saying hi." Flux said. Flux is known as a rule breaker and a troublemaker, not such a good combination. Syndy looked Flux up and down. His black hair was greasy and his grey eyes were unusually bright. He took off his glasses for a moment.

"Well are you going to say anything?" Flux asked her.

"Nope, I'm actually going to leave now." Syndy said and she picked up her pack and headed out of the forest hoping Flux wouldn't follow her. He probably hadn't done it on purpose, at school he didn't give her the time of day and neither did she. They were completely different people that would never see eye to eye.

Syndy headed to the Justice Building, she didn't want to be bothered with her dad. Her dad didn't care about her at all, but that was all right considering Syndy didn't like him anyway.

"Hi Syndy." A group of kids from school said to her. She nodded, they were lower class citizens of district 5, not the type to converse with. "good luck today." Said two boys. Syndy smiled without returning any good luck to them.

"Boys and girls of district 5, let this years reapings begin!" Said a very enthusiastic woman. She had frizzy purple hair and pretty much purple everything except she had orange skin with purple tattoos. "I'm Izzy Dizzer and I am pleased to be the escort for district 5 this year! As always girls first!"

Syndy held her breath.

"Magdelana Welkins!" Izzy shouted. A little 12 year old girl went up with her large family clinging to her shouting things like no Lana no! Syndy wasn't usually the kind type but this she actually felt bad for, this little girl had a family that cared about her. Before Syndy could stop herself she blurted it out, "I'll volunteer."

It wasn't unusual for someone like Syndy Darkelore to volunteer thought Flux Mazin who was sitting in the Justice building watching her gracefully climb up to the stage by the purple people eater Izzy Dizzer. (Flux actually wouldn't have been surprised if she was one)

The only part of Syndy volunteering that shocked him was that she volunteered for a 12 year old girl, Syndy was the type that treated kids of lower classes like they were filth. Not like Flux was any nicer of a guy.

Izzy Dizzer crammed her sausage like hands into the glass bowl. "Leo"- before Izzy could finish Flux's hand shot into the air. "I'll volunteer."

Syndy looked thoroughly impressed with him. Syndy flashed him a look like want to team up. Fluz flashed her one of his award winning smiles. He did have plans though, he would stick with her then find another tribute to kill her so he wouldn't lose the support of his district. It sounded fairly good to him.

Izzy came around smiling, "it sounds like we have a nice group of tributes this year!"

Flux couldn't help but smiling. Even at 14 he knew that this was his destiny, he was destined for this, destined to win the 76th Hunger Games.

**District 6**

Hester Millicent was showering a grave in fresh rose petals. She sang peaceful song in hopes of the corpse moving on. That was a typical morning for Hester, her father was a grave digger, so it was only natural for Hester to know a lot and enjoy death.

"Hester?" Her brother Benedict called. He must've heard her singing.

"Yes Benedict." She said letting him know she was there.

"What are you doing?" He asked her. She straightened up stiffly.

"Funeral." She said. He nodded. They always had mini funerals for the freshly buried, it wasn't anything new to him.

"Can I join?" He asked his 12 year old face lighting up.

"Of course not, I have just finished." Hester said.

"Oh." Benedict said looking very discouraged.

Hester ignored him and walked back inside to her house where her father was reading the newspaper.

"The reapings are today." He said to his daughter, "Mind if I look at that diagram you made last year?" He asked.

"Of course father." She said and ran up stairs to get the diagram she made last year of how all of the tributes died. Benedict followed her upstairs.

"Why are you grabbing Virginia Frances's doll?" he asked.

"You know Benedict don't act stupid."

"Revenge?" He asked her. Hester nodded. She knew he would ask if he could watch.

"And yes you can watch." She said before he could answer.

He smiled and followed her downstairs. "Here you go father."

He didn't Say thank you but grabbed the paper and soiled it with his dirt covered fingers.

"Father you are soiling it!" She said and ripped it out of his hands, "Do you know how hard I worked on that!" She said to her father who just laughed. Hester didn't find it funny at all. She stomped her foot and ran outside. So far the day wasn't so great, but torturing Virginia Frances's doll would help.

She stood outside with her knife and started cutting up the fancy blonde hair doll, first the hair had to go. She made it jagged with pieces sticking up making sure to get rid of the disgusting golden curls unlike Hester's hair which was stiff and black always up in a bun.

Next Hester tore off one arm and one leg. And started cracking the head and then beheaded it. She felt very satisfied with the final result. "Wow." Was all Benedict could say. Together the two of them then headed off to the Justice Building for the reapings

Jagger Hunt and his friends were standing outside the Justice building watching people and making fun of them as they went in.

Jagger wasn't normally mean like that, his friends were but he wasn't. well technically they weren't all his friends. His only true friend in the bunch was Nathan who was very quiet.

"Let's go in." Nathan said to Jagger. "Ok." He said and followed his friend inside.

Jagger held the door for the girl behind him. He was about to hit on her when he realized she was er a little creepy. He instantly realized who it was and was very glad he hadn't accidentally said something like 'Hey hot stuff' or something else like that because it was Hester Millicent and no boy for about 100 miles would be calling her their honey bear. Hester Millicent was a death obsessed freak at school. They were both in the same grade and were once science partners. Jagger made her do the work by taking advantage of her. BIG MISTAKE, she did a disgusting report on the study of death and like how long it takes for a corpse to decompose. Yeah it was total D material.

"Thankyou Mr. Hunt." Hester Millicent said stiffly with no smile. That creeped Jagger out a little bit.

"Hey Jaggy." Said Noir Elfin a tiny pixie girl who had a mjor crush on jagger.

"Hi Noir." He said scratching his head.

"You have the prettiest green eyes that compliment your dark hair immensely." She said giving him a look of true obsession

"Um thank you? Shouldn't you go make out with your cat or something?" He asked her. Instantly he felt bad, except he really needed Noir to leave him alone.

"Oh go hate me because I love cats!" Noir said and slapped him right across the face leaving a mark. He wanted to scream oww but he didn't he stared off into the distance of Noir Elfin and wondered how the heck she just slapped him. He had to admit that was pretty hot.

A man with a face like a wolf came out. He growled at the crowd.

"Hello district 6 I am Fang Wolfgang." Jagger couldn't help but laugh. At least he wasn't the guy last year who looked like he ate the tributes. (serious muffin top there)

"Ladies first. His paws scratched along the glass bowls filled with papers of the girls of district 3.

"Hester Millicent." He shouted out. Hester stood up poised and ready and headed up to Fang. At least this would be an interesting year seeing the death obsessed girl compete. There was a rumor that she made diagrams of how the tributes died.

"Jagger Hunt!" Jagger instantly took back the thing about interesting year. No one volunteered. Really? He Jagger Hunt had to be part of the horrid games? Go eat a cow Capitol see if I care you guys suck is what he wanted to shout out but Jagger kept his mouth shut. This truly would be an interesting year.

Fang concluded the reapings, "May the odds be ever in your favor."

**District 7**

"Hey Kiddo." Jade Doll's father the lumberjack said as he entered there home.

"Hey dad." Jade said putting her hair in a pony tail. Her dad was generally nicer on reaping day. Jade smiled.

"Want some toast?" He asked. She didn't reply she just ran and buried herself in his arms. He fell backwards. She loved his arms that were strong from cutting down trees, she always felt safe and protected in them.

"I'm scared." She said. Jade had never been truly scared about the reaping day but she had a horrible dream last night of being in the games, it was truly horrible. Jade's dreams sometimes oddly came true. She hugged her dad, this could've been one of them.

"Its alright, out of all those girls chances of your name being picked are slim sweetheart. Eat this toast. I've got to get to work." He said and left the house. So much for being protected.

Jade walked along to the Justice Building only to find her friend Dazey doing something very unexpected.

"Dazey!" Jade shouted out to her. He lips came apart from Liam Partings a guy who Jade used to date.

Dazey and Liam turned bright red.

"Sorry." Was all Dazey could mumble.

"How could you!" Jade said running over there.

Liam grabbed her by the arms, "Back off!" jade hit him on the arm, "My father taught me not to talk to strangers!" Jade said to him.

"I'm not a freaking stranger we used to be in love…" Liam said turning bright red as Dazey glared at him.

"You said to pretend as if we never met." Jade said with tears stinging her eyes. The funny thing about this situation is that the two dated in 3rd grade when they were just kids. Normally Jade wouldn't care, she called herself an idiot in the first place acting as if they were in love, they were only 8 at the time. The only reason Jade cared is that after they broke up Jade and Dazey made a pact never to date him ever. Dazey crossed the line with that, they promised.

Jade walked away from the two who were very ashamed. To be honest Jade was a little disgusted. Dazey and Liam were 13, in district 7 girls doing that were classified as sluts.

Sloan Rowark was sitting impatiently in the Justice Building his father giving him a lecture of his long line of lumber jack family. Sloan wasn't paying attention. He was watching people flood the building.

Jace and Garen were giving him looks of sympathy. Sloan's dad was a chatterbox, never stopped, once you got him going it was dreadful. Sloan was like his mother; shy and quiet. Unfortunately his mother died in childbirth. His dad took all the pictures out of the house, he burned them in the yard of there cabin. Sloan never could figure out what she looked like, nothing like him proabaly considering Sloan was a younger version of his father. The muscular build, with his dirty brown hair, dark eyes, and his muscular arms. It would be a lie to say he never thought about her.

The escort for district Olive Autumn came bubbling in with her flowing green hair. She was short and puffy, just like an olive…

"Tee hee The Hunger games are soooo fabulific and I am here to announce tributes. Yay yay yay!" she said. Olive was completely pathetic.

"Okeey dokeee This year its! Jade Doll! Such a cute last name? Omg I should legally change mine to Olive Doll! I can see it now! Oh yeah back to the Games."

Jade Doll walked up to the stage. She had dark hair and eyes. She was one of the lumberjack's daughters. He never heard much about her though. They were 3 years apart, he was 17 and she was 13.

Jade stood up there stiff, she didn't cry didn't do anything unusual. She just stood there like a board. For some reason Sloan expected her to cry.

"Sloan Rowark! Ooooh what a hunk!" Olive said checking him out. That made him feel a little uncomfortable as he jogged up to the stage.

"May the odds be ever in you favor you two!" She said and buzzed out. Sloan was left with Jade next to him.

**District 8**

Shaffon Renee sat down sketching a long flowy dress of rainbow colors. She loved designing.

At 16 years of age she had been working at the dying plant for 2 years now, sometimes she got a little carried away. Today since it was the reaping day she had a day off. She put on a paint streaked shirt and skirt, this was what she felt most comfortable in.

"Its time to go Shaffon!" Her mother Iredessa called. Shaffon smiled, I can do this she thought and headed downstairs. Reaping day was a little scary Shaffon had to admit, but with positive attitude and a bright smile anything could be less scary. That was just how her mind worked.

"Lacey and Roderick are here." Her mom called. Awesome.

"Hi guys." She said opening the door of her house that looked as though it was decorated by gypsies.

Lacey smiled with her curly red hair. Shaffon remembered how they met in art class. They had gotten into a paint fight over the pink. They still laughed about it to this day. Roderick was a cutie and Shaffon's only crush even though it was a very slight one. Together the trio set off laughing as they went to the Justice Building.

Nik Luna sat in the Justice Building reading a good book. His father called him.

"Its time to go Nik." Nik listened and ran downstairs. "Love you father." Nik shouted and smiled at his servent boy friend. **a/n (the servent is a boy and is his friend not like boyfriend. Just letting you know)**Yep they were very high class.

When they entered the building Nik pulled out his book.

"Not now son." His father told him. He groaned. His father gave him a stern look.

The escort Stitches Web had literal stitches for eyes. There were no eyeballs, just two red Xs.

"Welcome citizens. Hope your having a splendid morning. I for one am not. I had no coffee, ugh how is a man supposed to live without his mocha." Weirdo…

He dug his purple hand into the bowl. "Shaffon Renee." The girl blew a kiss to the crowd. This will be the best games ever! She said with a phony smile.

"Looks like right here we have the sweetheart of Panem!" Stitches said with a slight smile.

Nik didn't like her at all. Even though they were two years younger he knew Shaffon, she was practical and wise, there was just always something about her that he couldn't lay a finger on but there was definitely something.

"Nik Luna." Magical… Nik wasn't exactly happy to here his name called but wasn't exactly mad either. He just laughed and people stared at the strange boy in the suit….

**Sorry about the short district 8 =( I;'m really tired I went trick or treating and I'm tireddd **

**Luv you guys =) 3 tell me what you think plzzz**

**~*KUMQUAT*~**


	8. Reapings 9 through 12

**Happy November! That was really lame….**

**District 9-12 reapings! Then I will do Ribbon, Jayke, Blitz, Flux, Hester, and Sloan for goodbyes =) **

**Trainride will be Shaffon, Louis, Cheena, Gage, Brandi and Flick 9random district 12 guy)**

**Training will be Louella, Shadow, Cotton, Nik, Jade, and Jagger**

**Chariot ride will be Syndy, Marcum, Lucy, Binar, Axeley, and Cray**

**Then…. The interviews =) after that the hunger games will officially begin!**

Cotton Flaxen rummaged through a goodwill bin looking for some clothes. Today was the reapings and she wanted at least something decent to wear.

"Hey you! Get out of there!" A man with a beard and yellow teeth roared at her. As quick as a wink she set off into the busy town of district 9. The man was still behind her. She ran as quick as she could into the nearest building. She didn't even look at which one she went into.

The man was gone; he didn't see her head into a building. She felt relieved and took deep breaths. As she slumped against the wall she heard faint voices. Her instincts told her to get out but she couldn't help but find out what they were talking about.

"I heard from Silvius Stride's sister Silma that this year's Hunger games arena is crazy!" Said the man with the deep voice.

"So a circle?" The other one asked. They were talking about this years games. Cotton decided to stay.

"Really did I ever say a circle..? The center is a large body of water, with 24 columns that the tributes will either dive into the water to receive a weapon underwater or climb down the column."

"Wow! This year is going to be quite entertaining."

"I sure hope."

That seemed like valuable information if Cotton was to be in the games, of course there was a slim chance at that.

Louis Otto was sitting inside his house. His father who was the mayor sat down eating a piece of corn bread.

"What a bright day it is today son." He said smiling.

"Sure dad." Louis said sneaking a bit of bread to his skinny gray mouse that was always in his pocket. His mother disapproved of the mouse completely.

"Son, I feel that we should talk more, do things together." The mayor said looking into Louis's large green eyes.

Louis knew the only reason his father was saying this was because he had no friends. Louis was just one of those kids socially incapable of making friends…

"Louis." His father said sternly and walked out the door. There was no question that his father loved him very much, sometimes he loved him in a different way then other families though.

"Hi pumpkin, we should hurry on down to the Justice Building. Afterall it is your first reaping darling and I don't want you to be late!" His mother said and buttoned up his suit like he was a 3 year old.

"Couldn't you have put on a better suit? This one is all tattered son." She said and kissed his forehead. Louis obeyed.

Cotton Flaxen sat alone in the Justice Building watching the two glass balls filled with the names of all the eligible children of district 9.

"Ladies and Gentlemen!" Shouted Leery Letterman. A pale old man that was sickly thin. He was trying to show enthusiasm but really there was none.

"Alright. We shall start with the females like we do every year." He cleared his throat and grabbed in the bowl for a minute.

"Cotton Flaxen!" He shouted with the most enthusiasm he was capable of. The district gasped. Cotton was known as the mentally insane and dangerous girl. No one would volunteer for her? They probably wanted to get rid of her. She was useless to them and probably just an annoyance.

She walked up proudly to show she wasn't scared not making a sound the entire way.

"Now hello Miss Flaxen." Said Leery. Cotton made no comment.

"Cat got your tongue sweetie?" He asked laughing a little at his joke. One of the boys shouted out that she was a mute. Cotton clenched her fists. She hated it when people said things for her.

Leery ignored her and read the boys name out.

Louis snuck a small cake from the tray for the escort and mayor. At least he was the mayors son so technically it wasn't stealing. He watched Cotton Flaxen go up. Louis always felt a little sorry for her, she was like him; a lost soul.

"Louis Otto!" The escort called making Louis spit out his little chocolate cake on the ground. Spattering, Louis walked up next to Cotton laughing the entire way up. His mother looked ashamed; she always like that, wanted her little Louis to be perfect.

Louis stood up there until Leery shouted May the Odds Be Ever in Your Favor! Then he ran to his mom.

District 10

**Sorry these r short im tired and busy…**

Cheena Drow blew her nose for the millionth time into a tissue. Cheena had been sick for days now and still hadn't gotten better. Her nose was raw from blowing it and her throat was dry and scratchy.

She tucked her curly wheat colored hair behind her ear and then got dressed. Today would be a regular day except she was sick and the reaping day. Fun… she fell onto her bed this was a horrible day. Little Remus came into her room.

"Hi Cheena." He said smiling coming in wearing feet pajamas. She smiled at him back. Cheena didn't say much partly because she only had a stump of a tongue… That's what was hard for her, remus understood that though.

She walked to the Justice Building alone her friends were supposed to pick her up. They lied.

Walking to the Justice Building Cheena couldn't help but notice Shadow Ravenwisp who was 17, two years older then Cheena.

Shadow Ravenwisp was different then you're typical district 10 boy, he wasn't interested in showing off his prize cattle at the fair. (heck he didn't even own cattle) No, Shadow was the type of guy that thought he was so bad boy by riding around on his puny black motorcycle trying to pick up girls. Cheena would never fall for that piece of trash.

"Woah!" Shadow shouted as his motorcycle came to a stop 4 feet away from Cheena who was giving him a glare so hard it could break glaciers that have been on this planet for a million years.

Shadow Ravenwisp was this close to hitting this little girl on his motorcycle. He couldn't help but laugh at her, I mean who wore that type of clothing? Note to self: Never hit on that piece of trash. First of all she had a gut and looked like Rudolph with that big blister/pimple/blemish/why do I care! On her nose!

Shadow hopped off his motorcycle without even saying sorry, that's when Cheena gave him a glare that would've belonged to the Wicked Witch of the West, it was like super scary glare like hide your wife and children and run kind of glare.

"Shadow!" His mother Betsy called. He just groaned and followed her in. He hated his mom. He hated his dad. He hated his sister Elithia. He hated his family. They were annoying always trying to get him to wear cowboy clothes or raise cattle and stuff, sure my sister didn't do squat with caring for animals and my dad was known for his cattle farm called Ravenwisp's Prized Cattle (so original I know) but did that mean I had to follow his footsteps? Yes it did according to him.

"Hey buddy!" Eddie Coleman said slapping him on the back.

Shadow's heart truly wasn't in it though and Eddie noticed. Sort of…

"I just picked up this really hot chick!" Eddie said happily with a red headed girl on his arm. They looked perfect together because of the fire truck red hair making Shadow laugh. But to put it in the nicest way possible; the girl desperately needed to wear a bra or something!

"I'm proud of you." Shadow said and walked into the building, well more like strutting. Shadow's didn't walk. But now it was Cheena Drow's turn to cascade into Shadow.

Cheena made it look like she was walking with her friends and then totally bumped into Shadow causing him to fall. Shadow wasn't weak, but she honestly pushed him. She gave him a glare and didn't offer to help him.

"You'll pay Drow!" He shouted at her and dusted off his custom made leather jacket.

Cheena Drow was smiling so much it looked like she had just one the lottery. A few passerby asked and Cheena shook her head avoiding all types of communication. Yeah right what would Shadow Ravenwisp do to her? He was known all over district 10 as the trouble maker but people would soon learn never to underestimate Cheena Drow!

Cheena took a seat next to her untrustworthy friends who had ditched her earlier. She tried not to talk about it. She was never really in the inner circle anyway.

They all complimented her on what she was wearing. They must have been joking! Cheena wasn't exactly wearing anything pretty. Well maybe compared to some of the country hicks of district 10. It was a dark, velvet red dress that had been passed down through generations to be worn on the reaping day. She also had some petty clogs. Yeah… they definitely were just making up for ditching her.

Frilly Pillerman walked out on the stage.

"Ladies! Welcome one welcome all to thee reapings!" She said smiling. Frilly had forgotten gentlemen. Maybe she was one of those crazy men haters. By the disgusting look she gave some guys she was most likely one of them.

"Ladies first because they are the true builders of society." A few boys grumbled some nasty things about her.

"Cheena Drow is representing us women! Go Cheena!" She would've looked better with actual pom poms.

Cheena rolled her eyes in annoyance walking up to the stage. Really? Just her luck.

Shadow Ravenwisp cracked up watching pathetic little Cheena Drow walk up to the stage. She was obviously trying to look tougher then she was by rolling her eyes. And Frilly Pillerman? Also pathetic.

"Beautiful! Such a strong fighter we have here!' Frilly said looking her up and down. In Shadow's opinion it looked like she wanted to figure out the best way to rape Cheena! Shadow couldn't help but bust out laughing. Frilly gave him a look of disgust.

"And for the filthy slobs we call men; Shadow Ravenwisp." She said with absolutely no enthusiasm.

"You know you can never get far in life without a little enthusiasm." Shadow pointed out to Frilly making half of the crowd laugh. Frilly Pillerman turned as pink as her sweater.

"Men have no respect!" She shouted to him.

"You need some respect for me lady! After all I am the next Hunger games victor!" (gaining more cheers from crowd) Frilly just laughed, "You? Victor? Cheena Drow is going to win! I'm sure of it!"

"We'll see Pillerman, we'll see."

District 11

Gage Rustle was laughing with his best friend Ella. They were going on about something that happened weeks ago.

"And did you see his face?" Ella shouted. Ella was normally more darker and reserved but she always came alive on the reaping day.

Gage was that type of guy who made friends fast. He was trusting and nice. The kind of guy you'd want to be there for you. Gage never really thought about the Hunger Games until today when his little brother got reaped.

"I hate these games. I wish they didn't exist." Gage said. Once you got him started you couldn't stop him.

"I know, they're unfair, gruesome, gory-" Gage cut Ella off there, 'I get it ok!" He said jokingly.

Normally people were more quiet on the reapings, but Gage and Ella were much more fun and enjoyable. No one really knew why, they'd just always been that way.

"Come on we got to go get my brother." Gage offered.

**I changed Louella a bit to make more sense for district 11 =)**

Louella Marquette thanked her friends, "Thanks for letting me stay over again." She said smiling to her friends Zaya and Fargo. They had all 3 been best friends since Louella could remember.

"No problem Lou, we seriously _don't_ want you at your own home with Owen." Zaya said and placed a white flower in Louella's hair.

"Thanks guys." She said. "Hey we'll go to the Justice Building with you." Fargo offered. This was nice Louella, the one who was good to her friends and was all sweet. But there was another side to her on the inside. The one who fantasized over killing and enjoyed watching others suffer. The few who knew about it always thought she wasn't right in the head after her parents died. It surely wouldn't have been impossible. Her older brother Owen changed. He now blamed his innocent little sister for the crime. That was the reason Louella stayed with her friends; her brother. He was violent. She was honestly scared to sleep with him around.

The 3 friends laughed together. Louella didn't always live in district 11. Actually her and her brother moved to get away from district 4 where the accident happened. Louella hated talking about it. Her parents died in a boating accident years ago.

A werewolf stepped onto the stage. "Greetings district 11." He said his voice as dry as sand paper. Gage watched him with curiosity. He must have altered his face and body to look like a wolf. Gage heard that people in the capitol do that weird stuff.

He went on and on about unimportant stuff. Gage had no intentions for volunteering. His world would be ripped apart when he had to though, even to save his little brother.

"Louella Marquette!" Wolf man said after pulling a name. She was gorgeous. She looked about 16, younger then Gage. Her blonde hair fell to her waist in luscious blonde curls that were nothing like Gage's boring Carmel. She had eyes like emeralds. She was tall and fit the perfect body and everything. She was flawless all the way down to her nose. That made Gage feel a little self conscious.

She was wearing a blue dress. She fidgeted with white flowers in her golden hair. She actually looked… excited?

"Chase Rustle!" He shouted.

"No!" Gage shouted out. There was no way on the entire planet that he would let his little brother go into those games.

"I volunteer to take his place." Gage shouted to the Wolf man.

"Very well. Do you have a name?"

"Yeah it's Gage, Gage Rustle." It was like being in a movie, he felet like a superstar with all those eyes on him. Did he like the attention? Not really. Did he like the girl standing flawlessly next to him? Big time.

District 12

Flick Ryans was laughing nervously in the Justice Building. A girl with long dark brown hair fluttering to her waist and piercing green eyes.

"You need braces, badly." He said before realizing how rude that was. He was about to apologize but then he realized it was that shy girl in his class Brandi Tan.

"Excuse me." Flick was a little shocked at her response expecting her to keep quiet.

"So the angel has a dark side." He said avoiding the real purpose. Brandi wouldn't let this one go.

"I'm no angel and I'd like it if you could take that back!' She said pouting a little.

"No way." I speak my mind, therefore you must accept who I am.' Flick said with some of his friends cracking up.

She just frowned and sat next to him. What a great punishment!

How dare he! Brandi Tan thought. Almost growling while sitting next to the jerk of the district Flick Ryans. He thought he was all cool because ehe was from a rich family. If he only knew what it was like to lose parents and live with your 3 brothers, if only…

Brandi felt out of place as a group of girls came by wearing pretty pastel dresses. Brandi was only wearing a grey sweatshirt and ripped jeans with coal dust all over them. Her brother plopped down next to her.

"Hey Bran" Her oldest brother Tyler said smiling down at his little sister. He was the one that held the family together. He worked in the mines with Brandi also.

A strict woman wearing combat boots and camouflage came out.

"She's look perfect if she had a whip to beat the tributes with!" Tyler said making Brandi laugh.

"By popular voting these games have brought back! Also I want to share a little secret with my favorite district!" No one in thecrowd cheered.

"Your escorts will also be your mentors!" Brandi felt sorry for the district 12 tributes.

"Brandi Tan!" Oh no she has jinxed herself! The lady gave her a high five.

"Flick Ryans!" Yup she had definitely jinxed herself!

**The reapings are officially done with! Yay! I promise to update quickly =)**


	9. GOODBYES

**Hello again =) =) =) it is time for the goodbyes to start mwahahahahahahaha (I'm in a really stalkerish mood) yeah I'm also really hyper because I just drank 3 sodas at culvers with my friends! But I'm also really tired because I rode my bike a half a mile to my friends house only to find out she wasn't home =( POOPYYYYY but if she was home i probably wouldnt have updated...**

Ribbon Mendan District 1:

The peace keepers escorted Ribbon into a nice and fancy room. Once they left she sat down on the red couch. It was smooth like almost velvet. After the reapings Ribbon really needed to take a nap.

Ribbon stretched out on the couch. She had one hour with the ones she loved. She decided she could split it evenly between her parents, Perfume and Shine and her boyfriend Harry. That didn't seem to work out so well because her parents and friends all rushed at the same time.

Sadness swelled in my throat. I wouldn't be able to see these people until after she won the games. She forced a smile.

"Ribbon Mendan." Her father said giving her a hug. Her mother touched her forehead.

"I've never been prouder in my life." They told her. Ribbon couldn't help but hug back, 'I love you too." She said smiling.

After her parents left she still had to talk to her two best friends. Harry was waiting outside so they could have alone time.

Her two friends hugged her, "You'll win!" Perfume shouted for joy making the other two laugh, "Not so fast Perfume, don't let Ribbon get a big head." Sine told her.

"I'm definitely the kind of girl who moons over stuff like that." Ribbon said sarcastically. It was extremely hard to be herself in a moment like this.

"You like to show people your butt!" Harry's familiar voice echoed as he opened the large door. The door had way too many locks on it. Ribbon automatically felt like a prisoner surrounded by loved ones. Hard comparison?

Ribbon reached out and put her arms around his neck. Leaving him would be the hardest part.

"I'm scared for you." Harry said bluntly. Her two friends were giggling in the corner.

"Don't be." Ribbon said and kissed him. She normally wouldn't have kissed him right in front of her friends. It was mainly to shut him up. She didn't like him worrying about her, it made Ribbon sad.

"You know kissing me only made it worse." He said with a grin. She was tempted to kiss him again.

"I love you Harry, I wouldn't be doing this if I didn't stand a chance." She told him in the best way possible. He was too good of a boyfriend.

"Our time is up." He said and kissed Ribbon for the last time and left the room.

Ribbon sighed.

**Jayke Rain District 4:**

Jayke drummed his fingers on the blue coffee table in front of him. Well, it was mainly blue- the glass was blue at least, it had water inside with tiny fish and coral inside. He looked into the tiny fish's eyes. He snapped out of it when there was a knock at the blue glass door. (it too had fish swimming inside only they were larger.)

"Neat room." Harrison replied watching the tiny fish. It was almost impossible not to look at them; they pulled you in under a spell.

"Dude, I understand that you're doing this for Catalina but still, do you really think you can win?" His best friend Harrison asked.

Jayke pulled at his tie, "Well, it's my best shot. Basically if I die she will too, if I win she survives." Jayke said as if it was no biggie.

Harrison gave him a look like _dude are you freaking serious? _

"Harrison I'm fine." Jayke said. Slowly after Harrison left his dad and uncle came in with Catalina. She was asleep.

"Nice son." His dad said patting him on the back and his uncle shook his hand. They didn't seem to say much except stuff like: _hang with the careers, use your skills blah blah blah _After that they gave Jayke and Cat some time to be alone.

"Cat." He said and gently kissed her. This could be the last time he's ever get to. She woke up after about 5 minutes.

"Oh Jayke!" She whispered and hugged his neck.

She understood how he was risking his life for her.

"Cat we've known eachother for as long as I can remember, I'm not going to end our friendship and love now." He said as she hugged him he could smell her cinnamon breath, "You need to rest now." He ordered and smoothed her hair until she fell asleep.

A peace keeper enters the room and wheels her out on the stretcher to his father and uncle. He them gripped Jayke's arm and pulled him into a car to ride to the district's train station.

**Blitz Klipp District 3**

Blitz Klipp's mother ran into the room made of entirely wires-even the floor was made of wires! It was quite an odd room to be in. It felt like an illusion

"Oh baby!" Mrs. Klipp said hugging her daughter. That woman had a grip like a boa constrictor!

"Let go of me mom!" Blitz shouted. Her mother retreated with a sad expression.

Her little sister gave her a hug. Blitz at least returned that. She wasn't a mean person, it was just that her mom could be so annoying sometimes always giving her what she wanted. She honestly felt bad for her sister sometimes.

"I love you sweetie." She said nuzzling her in her arms. Her little sister smiled, "Love you too Blitz."

Her mother pouted in the corner tears running down her eyes. Either she didn't want to mess with her daughter or she was too sad to speak. Her dad merely sat next to his two daughters grumbling about what Blitz should do in the games. He suggested poison. If Blitz could only get her hands on some…

When the peace keeper came in to take her out of the wire room she choked back a sob. As much as she disliked her mom she was going to miss electrocuting the clothes she gave her in her fathers workshop…

Blitz's little sister started to cry. Blitz wanted to hug her and tell her it'd be alright but there was nothing she could do. She followed the peace keeper out of the building.

**Flux Mazin District 5**

Before entering the giant room in the back of the Justice Building Flux Mazin couldn't control his urge. (he took a rich lady's wallet)

The room was electrical. Lightning was on the walls, striking down at the most random times. Flux felt as though it could strike him and fry his head off at any moment.

The only visitors he's be getting were his parents and younger brother Volt. He figured none of his pick pocketing friends would show. It wasn't like any of them were really that close.

Volt was the first to enter the room. His scientist father and engineer mother followed. It was no wonder Flux had such a high IQ. (who couldn't if you had parents like he did) Flux gave his family a bad reputation, and Volt would soon follow in his footsteps.

He knew all the eyes of Panem were on him and would never stop watching until the end.

"I love you guys." He blurted out. Was that truly meant to happen? He couldn't hold it back. Even his parents looked surprised. Flux didn't even try to force it back down his throat or make an excuse. Flux was pleanty good at excuses.

"We love you too." His mother said. Flux felt like groaning but he held it back. He could after all die and it felt so wrong not to tell his parents that he loved them.

He fidgeted with his glasses while the peace keepers escorted out his family. Would this be the last time he saw them?

**Hester Millicent District 6**

Hester sat down in the white room with her eyes shut. She was deep in thought. But she also didn't want to stare at the walls. They were white… They were completely white with one little window looking out into the busy town of district 6.

This room was a blank prison cell. No to be truthful right now the entire world felt like a prison cell to Hester Millicent. She was overjoyed to be put into these amazing games, but something wasn't right about this whole situation. Was Hester confident in herself? That couldn't be the answer, she loved death.

The white (sadly) door opened a crack and little Benedict's face appeared. He was a polite boy, not running over to cry into his sisters arms. Her father entered next, they stood with there hats off as if at Hester's funeral.

"I thought you would want this for the games." Her father said handing over a bracelet on a black cord. It had a mini tombstone as a charm with her name 'Hester' engraved into it. Hester smiled. Her father had given her that when she was 10. She was ashamed for not wearing it today. She loved that bracelet. Her father had not made this for her out of the kindness of his heart. It wasn't as if he made this for her because he wanted her to die, he and Hester just harbored an unnatural obsession for death.

Hester's mother on the other hand looked disgusted.

Hester who was painfully polite thanked her father, "Thankyou dear father." She said.

"Hester darling." Her mother said to her daughter, "Be good and win us those games." She said sternly with absolutely no enthusiasm. "And sweetheart you better fix your tights." Hester looked down at her gray tights that went along with her black dress and black mary-janes that she wore everyday. They had a large hole right at the knee cap.

"Yes mother." She said politely. Before she knew it her time was up. Hester and her father spent the rest of the time talking about medieval torture devices.

**Sloan Rowark District 7**

Sloan Rowark sat inside a room that was pretty much lumberjack paradise. The walls were made of logs, (the entire justice building and all the houses in the district were though) There were four different fires burning and the scent of pine trees lingered in the air. Sloan took in his last breath of home inhaling and exhaling peacefully.

It wasn't long before his lumberjack of a father walked in followed by Sloan's grandparents. His grandparents smothered him in kisses. (well pretty much his muscular grandma) she was quite the sight! Her gray hair always held in a sporty ponytail. Her arms were bubbling with muscles. (she was a lumberjack in her early days)

"Sloan son are you absolutely ready for the games?" His father asked his son smiling. Sloan knew his father was proud to see his son be in the 76th hunger games. The Rowark family had never had such the honor. They were a long line of lumberjacks, but nothing special ever happened to them. From what Sloan had heard his mother had been quite liked by the district people.

"Um I'm not really sure dad. I'll use and axe." Sloan wasn't good at talking… neither was his dad. They were a quiet family.

"Good choice son." His father told him. The horrible curse of the Rowark family: awkwardness. (They were all doomed with it) they even ate awkwardly…

**Sorry for the short goodbyes…. My sister is annoying me! She keeps wanting to read the bios…. **

**MAJOR IMPORTANT! THERE IS NO SPONSER SYSTEM! BUT YOU CAN ALWAYS TELL ME YOUR FAVORITE TRIBUTES (BESIDES YOUR OWN) AND THEY CAN GO ON MY WIN LIST **

**I HAVE A DEATH LIST READY. (THERE ARE MANY WAYS YOU CAN GO ON MY DEATHLIST)  
>-NOT REVIEWING<br>-BEING ANNOYING  
>-INSULTING ME<br>-FLAMING  
>-BORING CHARACTER<br>-NOT READING SYOT**

**I HAVE A WIN LIST! HERES HOW TO GET ON LIST  
>-SAY SOMETHING AWESOME (SOMEONE SAID THEY HOPE MY BUNNY GETS BETTER)<br>-REVIEWING EVERY CHAP.  
>-SUGGESTING IDEAS<br>-READING SYOT  
>-CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISISM<br>-COOL TRIBUTE**

**I'll update asap =)**

**~*KUMQUAT*~ Luv ya **


	10. TRAIN RIDES

**Heyyy =) dory for the long wait…. I have been super duper busy grrrr.**

**Here is the train ride! Drum roll please!**

**Shaffon Renee district 8**

Shaffon had never ridden in a train in her life. Let alone one that goes 250 miles an hour. She almost smiled as she walked onto the train.

Stitches Webb (the escort) was smiling as Shaffon. He told her not to be late for dinner. Shaffon couldn't possibly think about being late! Her stomach was growling so loudly it could create and earthquake on the train! Slight exaggeration there… Just a slight one.

Shaffon loved Stitches eyes. He was so unique that she almost couldn't help but fell drawn to him. He told her that she had her own bed chambers and a bathroom. That made Shaffon jump up and down a little likewhen she was a little girl getting her first paint set!

She was sketching without even looking at the clock. Big mistake… She ran down to the dinner area and couldn't help but notice the meals were very large.

Shaffon's mentor Philmius Prudence is shaking his head looking at his watch. He grabs her arm, "You are late girl! You will make no good tribute if you are late!" He spoke firmly and with incorrect English which only made him tougher.

Behind Philmius stood a boy in a suit looking rather pleased with himself. He gave Shaffon a look like he was the favorite. They had reduced it to one mentor this year. More joyful I guess…

Shaffon knew she wasn't on Philmius's good side.

"Mr. Prudence, shouldn't Shaffon be punished for such a thing like this?" Nik Luna her fellow tribute asked quietly. He gave Shaffon a dirty look. Two could play that game.

Louis Otto District 9

Leery Latterman led Louis and Cotton Flaxen down to the dining compartment. Louis was used to big rooms and meals being the mayor's son, but this was a whole new world to his district partner Cotton!

She chewed down on her turkey leg like she'd never seen food in her life. Louis couldn't help but laugh. The girl appeared as if she didn't notice.

Louis had changed out of his tattered suit. He was now wearing a white t-shirt and sleek dark pants. Leery his escort made a comment, "Louis that outfit is certainly not appropriate for dinner."

"But you told me I could wear anything I wanted!" Louis argued.

"Oh dear me I guess I did." Leery said shaking his head. He was a weird old fart. Very insecure and unsure of himself unlike his mentor Regina Valin. Regina was plump with very big lips. Her red ruby lips stood out most on her plump face. She was always sputtering out tips for them. Louis couldn't decide if she even liked them. She seemed strong but very disorganized. She must've been sure of herself because she was wearing a very low cut red dress that sparkled and fit her terribly. She was way to fat to be wearing anything like that. Louis shuddered.

Regina smacked her fist on the table, "Now both of you have incredible qualities but I also see flaws. I need to talk to each of you privately." She added.

Cotton went first. Louis sat at the table never touching his food. Leery fell asleep. He snored like a buzz saw and Louis was super jumpy and ansty. He had so much difficulty sitting still.

"Come Louis." Regina beckoned and Louis obeyed. He wondered what she had to tell him.

**Cheena Drow District 10**

Frilly Pillerman completely ignored Shadow Ravenwisp and directed Cheena to her bed chamber. The first thing she did was take a shower. They didn't have showers back in district 10 and the feeling of the warm water splash against her thick body was almost miraculous. It had been a long time since she had ever experienced something this good. Her golden hair turned brown as it got wet. She sighed repeatedly as the water danced across her body.

She stepped out of the tub and wrapped a fuzzy white towel over her naked body. She dropped the towel and laid on the soft rug naked, it was a better feeling then the towel. She wondered what Frilly would say about this….

After a couple 30 minutes of lying on the rug she dressed into a pale blue dress. The entire drawers were only filled with dresses! Dinner sounded good to her stomach and she settled down into a tall red chair at the table.

Frilly was wearing a ridiculous frilled dress. (shocker) Her mentor Bry Seasons was standing next to a mirror gelling up his black hair.

"Mr. Dude?" Shadow asked Bry. Bry growled, "Can't you see I'm kind of busy right now kid!"

Shadow gave a hearty laugh, "Doing what? Putting some grease in your hair?"

Apparentally "Mr. Dude" had had enough. "Do you honestly want to die kid?" He shouted and finished putting gel in his hair.

"I'm Bry seasons yeah yeah yeah let's eat." He said and started digging in with his hands. Frilly looked ready to vomit.

"Men are animals." She said plainly and left the room. She tripped over her heels and fell to the ground. She grumbledand mumbled and ran out of the room.

"Cool." Shadow said relieved and he to dived in to his custard.

**Gage Rustle district 11**

His head was pounding as wolf man came to take him down to dinner. Louella smiled coolly at him. He wanted her to notice him. He tried to act a lot tougher then he was.

"You alright kid?" Wolf man asked.

"Yeah I'm cool." Gage said lying for Louella's sake.

He grabbed his caramel colored hair and felt like ripping it out. What would Louella notice in a boy with ugly hair and freckles? To top it all off he had golden eyes. Would a girl like that even be interested in a 17 year old?

"Are you coming to dinner?" Those were the first words he heard Louella speak. Her dark green eyes twinkled. He never noticed they had bits of light green in them. Off topic…

"Yeah." He said. Gage had a problem like that. He always cared about people he barely even knew, like Louella for example. If a random guy with a chainsaw came in and started running at her he would jump to save her. It was as easy and stupid as that. His ex girlfriend Hunny always said he'd die doing something loyal like saving someone he loves.

At dinner with Wolfman and Louella Gage's brain just about exploded.

"I think we should watch the reapings, see who our competition is." Louella suggested. Beautiful and smart! Perfect combo.

They watched district 1 first. Well no duh! He watched as a small girl wobbled up and quick as a wink a blonde girl took her place. Ribbon Mendan she called herself… She didn't seem completely tough, a bit ditzy looking in his mind. Next was a snotty boy that volunteered. He looked like jerk with a capitol J. and from district two both tributes seemed immensely strong. He sort of dozed off during the rest of it. He snapped when he saw himself show up on the screen. Man he looked idiotic just gaping there at Louella.

Louella was watching it with an intense glare. It seemed as though those green eyes never blinked.

"What's you think?" Wolf man asked them.

Gage had barely even watched it. "Um those kids from district two looked tough." He blurted since that was the only thing he could remember.

"Yes, Axeley and Marcum." Louella said patiently, " I think we should be an alliance." She said turning to him. She trusted him?

"Sure thing." Gage said blushing a little. Wow…

Brandi Tan District 12

The first thing Brandi did was bound onto the bed. She jumped up and down on it feeling like a little kid! Sure it was slightly awkward and childish but it felt right. She was under a mountain of pressure.

She laid there smoothing her hands over the soft sheets. She was dreading supper with Flick Ryans. He was so immature and a jerk. She hoped he'd die off right away. He showed no talent at school.

Flick Ryans didn't show up for supper. Brandi was relieved. But now it was her alone with Salmonella Dexter. Her brother Tyler had been right; she would've looked perfect with a whip.

As she was talking about something pointless Brandi couldn't help but notice that her name; Salmonella was a bacteria found in the intestine. Her parents named her well.

"Now I know who I want you to be an alliance with." Salmonella told her sternly, "from watching the reapings over and over you'd be best with Nik Luna, Hester Millicent and Flux Mazin." The names seemed awkward.

"Why?" Brandi asked. It came out ruder then she expected.

"Good, you're asking questions. Well Nik Luna is a boy who came from money, he wont know a thing about killing, he's also got a bad mentor on his hands that old Latterman fool. Hester Millicent seems to be in love with death but I believe you can find trust in her, she's bound to have a soft spot down in that hideous body of hers. Flux mazin seems dependable. I believe a possible romance might be good." Salmonella said with a wink. Brandi did not want to think about romance.

"Um alright. Why am I not with Flick?" That was all she could think of. She honestly didn't believe in this alliance…

"That boy wont last a day in these games." She said laughing, 'The fool is out sleeping while I could be giving him precious advice!"

"Oh right." Brandi said.

"I believe in you girl, don't let me down."

"I won't Salmonella." Brandi said to her mentor.

"Please call me Sally." Maybe Brandi misjudged her mentor? She seemed alright.

**How were the trainrides? Probably not to interesting…. Well I'm going to start writing the next chapter soon!**


	11. CHARIOT RIDE AND REMAKE CENTER

**Hi! =) Time for The remake center and Chariot rides sort of all in between and such =)**

Axeley Willow District 2

Axeley's Mentor Jibble Monsoon sat down sweating like a roasted pig.

"Honestly you call yourself a mentor?" Marcum Riel asked him with an aggravated look. Marcum was Axeley's district partner and so far she wasn't exactly enjoying him.

"Well yes I am." Jibble said. As he got up Axeley noticed he had a giant sweat line down his butt crack. Axeley exchanged a look with Marcum. Well that's what he got for wearing grey sweat pants.

"Axeley and Marcum off to the remake center." He said whooshing his hand. Jibble was the worst mentor district 2 had probably ever had. At least they both knew what to do.

Axeley stretched as she sat back in a sea foam green styling chair. Apparently her stylist was Sylvia Hartwig. Her family had been district two stylists for over 100 years. Axeley was a little weirded out when she saw her prep team. They were definitely an odd sort.

"I'm Divinity!" A lady with pale skin and a (ick) white poodle fro. She was dressed in all pastels. She was actually kind of pretty if you dyed her skin regular colored and you fixed her hair.

Then there was Louis pronounced the French way. He was wearing the most hideous tux ever! And Breabelle had light blue skin and heavy dark eyeliner.

"Your hair is sooo pretty!" Divinity said in an awkwardly peppy way that did not fit the way she looked. Axeley felt uncomfortable with the way Divinity was touching her peanut butter colored hair.

"This is quite awkward…" She mumbled to herself. When Sylvia came in she was tempted not to burst into laughter. She was wearing a dress made entirely of rubber ducks! This was going to be a long day…..

**Nik Luna District 8**

Nik was in the Remake Center watching the prep team drool all over him. Falcon, Spike and Ute. Especially Ute. She was hypnotized by his aqua eyes.

"This boy should be a model!" Ute exclaimed.

"But I'm really not that good looking." Nik complained. The sooner this was over the better.

Mian strutted into the room, her silver hair flouncing about. She smiled at Nik, "Falcon, Spike and Ute back away from him at once! It is now my turn to do the work." She said.

Nik started a conversation with her and realized she was actually quite easy to talk to.

She always nodded and said something like, "Oh yes I agree or That's a wonderful idea!" He liked her a lot.

"Spike give me that sparkling gold material." She snapped. Dumb as Spike was he waddled out into the closet and brought Mian the exact material she wanted.

"Now Nik darling I'm going to make you a long golden cap that when the sun hits it, it could blind you. Nik was stunned. Did he really want to blind the audience?

"But wouldn't the audience dislike me if I blinded them?" Nik asked.

Mian laughed, "It would only temporarily stun them honey! I would never want you to lose sponsors." Mian worked at the cape. And Falcon came out with a feathered mask. Wow. Nik almost said aloud.

"I believe the audience would rate this nine!" dumb Spike answered.

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves, his interview costume will be better." Mian twinkled. Nik smiled.

Nik felt uncomfortable as Ute touched his curly brown hair. "What should I do with this Mian?" She asked in her loud mouth voice.

"Leave it, it will give him the natural look."

"Yes natural is good." Ute agreed.

"Close your eyes honey." Mian told him. Nik obeyed and waited until it was time to open them…

**Cotton Flaxen District 9**

Cotton fingered her wooden beaver necklace. Even though it reminded her of home (as much as she hated home) it made her feel safe.

Out of her prep team she liked Ule best. He had no specific gender and didn't talk. He was the most comforting; she knew she wouldn't be judged by him.

The exquisite Meyer was going on and on about how beautiful she was… Cotton was anything but beautiful. She knew that he was one of those lives to please types and he just wanted to make this girl who was about to head into the fiery pit of death happy.

Mulridge (her stylist) put absolutely no enthusiasm _at all._ His voice almost put her to sleep.

"We'll put a bird feeder type object at the top of your head, inside it will be grain and when you walk it will sprinkle all over your naked body." He said in a lifeless voice. Yay she got to be naked! Cotton thought sarcastically she was going to have the most awesome costume ever! Not…

The lifeless drone of Mulridge's voice buzzed inside her head. She didn't mean to fall asleep, she just couldn't help it. a member of the prep team; Breckenridge rid Cotton on the side of the head with a newspaper.

He scolded her. "Say your sorry!" He shouted. Cotton made a gesture meaning she couldn't talk.

"What a rude child! She is so rude she won't even talk to me!' Cotton began to believe that he started crying but she was so tired she didn't care to notice.

She made a gesture to Ule who made a gesture to Meyer who said outloud, "She is mute." There was an awakward silence in the air…

**Shadow Ravenwisp district 10**

Shadow stood outside his chariot. The front of it had the district's seal. A cow with knives. He was getting bored waiting for his district partner Cheena Drow. She was taking to long in the remake center. Both of them were dressed as cowboys. Lame! District 10 never got good stylists…

As he was waiting a girl walked over to him. He was completely taken back by her costume! She was a doctor! But not just any old doctor, she was like doctor gone wrong. She wore black pants and a black shirt under a bright white smock, covered in blood. There was a surgical mask and gloves as well as goggles, all covered in blood, and she held a long, lethal-looking needle in one hand. This outfit would have made grownup men cry if she was standing over the foot of there bed.

"What happened to you?" Shadow asked. She growled, "Remake center."

"What do you want?" Shadow asked. He was getting annoyed with her just standing around looking at his chariot.

"I need a word with your mentor." She said as politely as possible. She was stiff with her back straight. Shadow finally realized who she was. She was Hester Millicent the freaky girl that loved corpses.

"I'm pretty sure that's against the rules." Shadow said smirking.

"Well I don't think so." Hester said. She gave him the most creepy stare. He was up there on his hate list along with Cheena. With Shadow and girls it was either he loved em' or hated em'.

Shadow spun his pitchfork like a baton, "I could kill you with this handy dandy pitchfork thingy."

Hester laughed evilly. "Have you ever read 100 ways to kill a person with your bare hands?"

Shadow scratched his head, "No but-"

"That's what I thought." Hester laughed.

This girl had to get a life…

"You look to stupid to read anything death breath!" Shadow argued.

Hester gave him the evil eye. Shadow hating making eye contact and this made him extremely uncomfortable. He looked away making him feel weak.

"I'd watch who you mess with Ravenwisp." She said and walked away.

**Jade Doll District 7**

Sure it made a Jade a little uncomfortable with her whole prep team watching her while her entire body was bare and naked. Jade wanted to curl up into a little ball and cover her body. "Just another minute hun." Her stylist Pluto Rings said examining her naked body head to toe.

"Well she does have the body for your design." A member of the prep team suggested.

The body for what? Wait…. Was the creepy chubby dude insisting that Jade had a good body? Eww!

"Here's your necklace back." The chubby dude said. "Yes it will look fabulous with our design." Pluto said.

Jade flipped elbow length dark brown hair over her shoulder. She then clasped the emerald green necklace around her neck feeling more at home the minute the pendant touched her bare chest.

"Let's start gluing the leaves." Pluto suggested.

"Umm I'm a little confused." Jade said to her stylist.

"Oh sorry sweets we haven't even told you the design! We will be gluing fresh leaves all over you to make it look like a nice sexy dress!"

"Joy..." Jade said quietly to herself.

She didn't want to overweight guy touching her.

"Can it only be you gluing the leaves Pluto?"

"No sweets that will just slow it down." Jade groaned.

Getting dressed seemed to take forever. Pluto applied gorgous eyeliner and such. Except for eye makeup and a couple tattoos on her arms she was all natural looking.

"Natural look is better." Pluto said studying her work as if Jade was an interesting piece of art.

"I guess." Jade agreed. She had no clue what the viewers would think of her. Her district partner Sloan entered the room quietly. God was he gorgeous! Jade blushed as he looked right at her. He was also wearing an outfit made of leaves, "It's time to go." He said quietly and left the room. He didn't seem much like a talker but all was good.

"Hi." Jade managed to say, he looked maybe 2 years older then her.

"Hey." Sloan said leading her down stairs to the lobby. Outside it was a great commotion!

**Jagger Hunt District 6**

Jagger was getting compliments even while standing at his chariot. He looked entirely awkward next to Hester Millicent who was dressed as an evil doctor or surgeon or well Jagger didn't really care.

The anthem blasted in his ears. This was it! Time to steal the show! The young women were going crazy and no one was giving Hester the time of day, well at least in Jagger's eyes they weren't. he was focused on him and himself. He looked the district 5 chariot in front of them. The district 5 girl turned around and Jagger's heart leapt out of his chest. He waved and blew a kiss to him. He must've looked like a tomato.

That girl had curves! She winked. Ugh she was trying to distract him. Typical… One thing about Jagger was he was hyper therefore making him extremely distracted. That was his fatal flaw; distraction. Her golden hair and those baby brown eyes. Though she was nothing of a baby, she had an extreme aura of danger around her and Jagger thought he'd never be able to get her out of his mind!

**Sorry for cutting jagger short I got to go ugh I'm in trouble crap…. I'm not exactly supposed to be on the computer right now! Jagger gets an extra long POV next time I promise!**

**~*KUMQUAT*~**

**Next is training and such**

**Bye!**


	12. TRAINING

**Omg I am so mad because I was having major computer troubles with Microsoft and blah blah blah so yeah that's why I haven't updated! And I've been really busy with school and gymnastics and I feel as though I never get a free moment!**

**Also I have been sick :P**

**Louella Marquette District 11 (FatallyUnique, you're on my death list!)**

Louella awoke in the comfort of a nice warm bed. She laid motionless for maybe 5, 10, 15 minutes too numb to move. In her mind it felt like she was awake moving about, but really she was lying like a lazy pig on the most comfortable bed she had ever slept on in her life.

When she finally felt ready to open her eyes she was blinded with light peering in from the window. How late had she slept? It was 9:15. She had over slept! She and Gage (her district partner) had to be down training at 7! She wasn't exactly looking like a strong tribute right now.

Louella was completely aware that she looked like a mess. She ran down the halls in her pajamas. When she reached the haven of the elevator she sighed. She repeatedly pushed the elevator buttons. As the elevator moved to the next floor the heavy glass doors flew open to reveal a golden eyed, caramel haired, and freckled face boy of seventeen.

"Hi." Gage Rustle said blushing a little. It wasn't rocket science to see that this older boy had a major crush on a sixteen year old girl. Louella started to think that maybe she could use this boy in the Games.

"Hi Gage." She said as flirtatiously as possible batting her eyelashes to reveal her large dark green eyes that could attract any boy.

"Hi Lou-Louella." Gage said and she was surprised that he didn't fall to the ground on his knees.

"Oh no." Louella muttered. Gage didn't seem to notice. The elevator rumbled like thunder and Louella was knocked off her feet. Some would say it was romantic that Louella fell into Gage's arms, but Louella would call it "being an amazing actress".

"Are we stuck?" Gage asked feeling the walls as though there was a secret compartment would magically open from his touch. Louella was tempted to say 'No were perfectly fine you dingbat,' But she kept up the act at being a hopeless romantic, "Gage I'm scared."

Gage wandered closer. Louella silently begged him not to come closer. But naturally he wrapped his arms around her. In order to put up a good show for the audience she let him. Louella looked up to see security cameras watching their every move.

Louella felt his warm breath against her cheek. He was sort of charming…. In a weird way….

**Marcum Riel District 2**

Marcum Riel had about had it with his district partner Axeley! He knew he was going to hate her from the moment she ran out of her room screaming bloody murder about some stupid sheep wallpaper in her bed chamber. Wasn't the Willow family supposed to be fearless? Marcum started to have thoughts about her fading in the arena like her brother Oliver did. Oliver had died a couple years ago in the games and Marcum knew Axeley was only trying to make her family name be known once more.

Marcum walked briskly down the hallways of the training center. Each step he took he was planning training tactics. Show off? Hide away? Act as though he was nothing? There were many options he was capable of.

"Hello Marcum." Axeley Willow said coldly to him. He nodded. Axeley lifted her pointed chin and the edges of her lips slightly curved. Evidentially she was amused by his rudeness.

Marcum walked down the practice arena. His eyes laid on a big knife, slightly smaller then a sword but could be used either way. His entire face lit up. His district partner noticed his happiness and she made a grab for the weapon.

"What was that?" Marcum demanded.

"So the anti-social knows how to talk." Axeley said twisting the knife like a baton.

Marcum huffed, "I don't know if you think you're funny or something."

"Funny? That was a pathetic answer. I'm only showing you how it's going to be in the arena. We may be allies, but truly we are enemies." She said and breathed down his neck. Marcum felt uncomfortable. The girl paced around him in a circle twirling the weapon.

"Come and get it you big baby!" She taunted. Her pale face lit up with cruel laughter. She thought who she was! Marcum needed to teach her a lesson; the hard way.

"You are only making a fool of yourself to the world Willow. We are being taped at this very moment and everyone can see how pathetic you are."

Axeley's face turned scarlet, "How am I the pathetic one! You're pathetic!"

Marcum hated talking, but this was an exception, "I'll show you I'm not pathetic."

"Then come and fight me." Axeley called him with her index finger. Marcum knew he could take down her, she was only a talker not a fighter.

He grabbed a sword too long to feel comfortable in his large hands.

Axeley grabbed armor and he did the same. It was like a fencing match only Axeley's sword wasn't quite long enough. Clearly she wasn't comfortable with the weapon. Marcum deflected all of her blows.

He dropped the sword, "Let's handle this with our fists."

**Syndy Darkelore District 5**

Syndy's mentor Izzy Dizzer was a bucketful of joy and happiness. After a chat between the two of them Syndy's opinion slightly changed. Izzy seemed to have a plan forming…

"Something's up with district 6." Izzy told her, "I need you to check into it. I wouldn't trust their mentor Wolfgang Fang with anything. The girl tribute seems strong, but I believe you can convince the boy."

"Convince what?" Syndy asked the red headed woman all dressed in purple from head to toe. Izzy smiled, "Spill his secrets."

Syndy needed no more talk and did as she was told. Jagger Hunt was going down. Syndy had the entire plan formed in her mind, this was going to be easy.

Syndy made a daring move to the kitchen's. "Flux." Syndy whispered to her district partner. The boy turned stealing a little piece of cornbread.

"What?" He mouthed. Syndy creeped up next him, "Distract the chef."

Flux smirked, "And why would I do that?"

"Izzy's orders, no time for explanation now." She explained quickly, not breathing once.

"Fine, I'll do it because I want to, not because I have to." Flux said and started complimenting the chef on how nice his skin was looking. This guy must've had practice.

Syndy opened up a small mahogany cabinet filled with what seemed like endless bottles of liquor. She smiled quickly and grabbed a nice fat bottle. She winked at Flux and made a quick departure. He probably thought that she was some crazy alcoholic who couldn't live without her drinks.

To her luck Jagger Hunt was sitting on a sofa out on one of the balconies.

"Hi." Syndy said brushing her blonde curls out of her eyes. He must've noticed her beauty, "Care for a drink." Syndy asked carefully pouring the alcohol into some nice silver glasses. Jagger sat up and laid his magazine down on the glass coffee table, "Um sure." He seemed a little surprised at why the district 5 girl was being so generous. Maybe he saw the reapings and just thought that was her natural personality? If so, he was dead wrong.

"So how's it going?" Syndy asked. She went with small talk first.

He opened up about a couple things, clearly trying to impress the beautiful girl. He made her laugh a couple of times. Syndy only drank 2 glasses. (They were each filled barely halfway) But Jagger, he had more then that and was effortlessly drunk by the time Syndy finished both of hers!

Now it was time to kill it! Jagger was blubbering about how much he liked her shoes and he belched as she filled another glass for him, "How's your mentor?" She added in sneakily. Jagger laughed, "Wolfgangzz really nicee." He'zz so cool! He say is zhould make an alliance wit Zhadow Ravenwizp. He is friendzz with district 10 mentor." Syndy had done it! Maybe he'd spill more.

"Your so pretty! You're so amazing." He sputtered spilling his drink all over.

"Ok Jagger it's all right." Syndy had given him too much, she'd gone too far. How did she even know he was giving her correct information.

"I got to go." She said and darted out. She could not be responsible for this mess.

**Lucy Pavlow District 4**

Lucy sat brushing her light blonde hair as elegantly as possible. She was aware of many eyes on her all watching her beautiful and perfect face, not to mention body. Step one: Distract her district partner. As Jayke Rain walked by she made sure to lower her shirt a little to show off some cleavage.

"Hey Rain." Lucy said seductively while extending her chest. Was he not wowed by her beauty! That was almost impossible.

"Ummm Hi?" Jayke said staring straight at her boobs. Ok that was good, "So Jayke she said standing up. She was much shorter then him, being only 5'3. She was petite and cute. Jayke was of a handsome 6'1. He didn't seem to be attracted to hot slutty girls. Time to change it up. Lucy pulled her shirt up.

"Sorry about that." She said and added a warm enchanted smile to her face. Jayke smiled back. Hmmm a nice guy? This will be easy. Judging by the way he looked, she thought he looked like a naïve boy just dying to fall in love with a hottie like Lucy. Well every guy looked like that in Lucy's eyes.

"Want to go for a swim, you know for training purposes?" Jayke asked nicely. It wasn't in a flirtatious manner, more of a 'Hey want to be my BFF? We can like so totally hang out and have sleepovers and like do each others hair!' Ugh Lucy was so devilishly hot! Why could he not see that!

A Capitolite woman in all green ran out to the two of them. "Jayke Rain I need to speak with you." She said grabbing him by the arm. Ugh Lucy totally hated that dingbat of a woman and she wanted to throw her off the Training Center roof and watch her fall into a volcanic acid pit and watch her flesh burn and there would be little people with knives cutting her up into little ham bits. Lucy had a sick and twisted mind….

Lucy's reverie of 100 ways to kill this horrible woman ended when she heard Jayke cry out in agony. Was this woman torturing him? She ran into the building. It wasn't what she had expected. The green tattooed woman was comforting Jayke. She rubbed her hand in smooth, fast circles on his back. Lucy pushed her out of the way and cupped Jayke's chin with her hands, "What happened?" She asked innocently, pretending to be in shock.

He sighed, "The love of my life died today."

**Binar Alves District 3**

Binar sat with his district partner Blitz Klipp while they were tying knots in a synchronized fashion. Both of them preferred a knife, and decided to wait till the arena to show off their talents. Blitz sat in silence letting her dark hair cover her face. She showed no efforts of wanting to talk. Binar didn't really care. He was thinking of a million plans for the arena in his mind over and over again.

The only other tribute tying knots was the district 8 girl Shaffon Renee.

She sat close to Binar so that he could hear her breathing. It be lying to say he wasn't attracted to her calm and collective appearance. She didn't seem like any of the other power hungry girls here. Maybe that's why he liked her. She seemed to use her brain more then her physical qualities. Sure he was basically just imagining her character and honestly didn't know what she was like. But Binar just had a hunch that he liked her.

She kept shifting her glance back to him as if she knew he was thinking about her. It was only slightly embarrassing as she locked eyes with him and smiled. Blitz was long gone over to the archery station where she was failing miserably…

"I'm Shaffon, and I've noticed you've been staring at me for a while. But it's perfectly alright because I've been staring at you also." She said confidently. She wasn't shy. Hmmm this was getting better and better.

"Um no I wasn't." Binar said trying to cover it up, but it was no use. Her smile was too…. Words couldn't even describe her. She was just so different.

"It's ok. I kind of like your vibe." She said and extended her hand, "Shaffon."

He laughed, "You already introduced yourself."

"I know that, I'm just waiting for you to introduce yourself!"

Binar felt like an idiot. He was normally a top student at school, all sorts of awards and honors! But when it came to girls he was a failure, "Oh right, I'm Binar." He said taking her hand.

"Nice to meet you Binar. I sensing that your smarter then you are and that you're just feeling a little off today because of my presence and that you're a little nervous around girls." She said with a serene expression.

Wow… That was exactly what he was thinking, "How did you know?"

"I guess I'm pretty good at reading people." She said smiling a little.

"Wow." Binar said unsure of what to say next.

He liked that she did most of the talking.

"Your really tall." She noted.

"Um yeah, I guess." She looked about 5'6. She wasn't small, just compared to him.

"Do you want to take a walk?" She asked him.

What could he say? "Sure." He said a little surprised.

Shaffon intertwined her fingers around his. It was awkward as he stared at where their hands met, "You seem a little nervous to be holding my hand." She said warmly.

"A little." Binar said shyly.

They walked just telling each other about their lives, and maybe, just maybe Binar had fallen in love.

**How'd it go? Did you like it! And well I didn't want Binar to come off as some naïve guy in love but I might have to have Shaffon die off early (even though I really like her!) HIGHONTHESKY IF YOU ARE READING THIS PLEASE REVIEW SO SHAFFON CAN LIVE! Well yeah I think they make a cute couple! **

**So yay because next chapter the games officially start! I'm thinking of doing 4-6 POVS in the next couple chapters. **

**~*KUMQUAT*~**


	13. Of Columns and Pits

**When I'm sick I write and a lot of ideas come to me when I'm sitting in bed praying to God that I don't throw up. Hmmm I have really strange ways of getting inspiration… **

**1: I sit in English class (so boring)**

**2: right before I fall asleep (and then I run to the bathroom and right it all down in my special purple notebook)**

**3: I when I'm in the car**

**Yeahh I'm so bored and sick! Blech**

**When I'm bored I find out random facts! Like the definition of "fart"**

**Fart: an explosion between the legs **

**Kind of awkward… **

**Ok enough of me boring you to death with stupid stuff going on in my life. I'm sorry, I get easily distracted =) I have the hiccups and it's causing me to type wrong!**

**Yaya update in less then 24 hours!**

**Ribbon Mendan District 1**

Ribbon stood on top of a large rock column over water below. She was shaking. Ribbon had a fear of heights and water. It was as though the game makers were out to get her.

"Breathe…" She told herself calmly and closed her eyes for a half a second. There was only one way out of this: to climb down the column and risk getting pecked at by flying bird mutts. She was going to have to take the mutts.

She waited for the gong to sound. She pointed her finger down at Axeley Willow. (Her fellow ally) Axeley nodded.

The gong sounded. The tributes stood there for a moment. Where were the weapons? Ribbon was sure they were all thinking the same thing. They must be at the bottom of the ocean! Ribbon looked to see what everyone else was doing.

Flick Ryan's jumped onto Louella Marquette's column. Louella was tough and she karate chopped him off. Flick screamed like a girl as he hit the water. A minute later a cannon boomed. Flick was dead… He couldn't swim.

Lucy Pavlow and Jayke Rain dived off their columns. Ribbon couldn't control the fear building up inside of her chest. She couldn't disappoint her district. She slowly started climbing down the column. Sloan Rowark mimicked her actions. A couple more tributes did the same and some dived.

Ribbon looked up at the mutts circling the columns just waiting for one of them to fall and die. Ribbon shuddered at the thought of one of them eating her alive. Stay strong…

She looked down to the tributes submerge with a handful of weapons. The water was scarlet. Tributes fought and some ran. Ribbon was only halfway down the column. There would be bloodthirsty tributes waiting for her.

Time ticked and beads of sweat formed on her forehead. She could not give up now. As her left foot slid into one of the few footholds her sweaty palm swiped the jagged rock and her feet loosened their grips. Ribbon was holding on with only her right hand. This was it, this was the end. Time to fall to her death.

Blood was gushing from her palm and Ribbon Mendan said goodbye to life and plunged to her death.

**Sloan Rowark district 7**

Sloan had singlehandedly climbed down the world's largest column. He had no time for excessive celebration. He had a problem on his hands. No swim = no weapon. He groaned in frustration. Without a weapon he was useless. The blonde girl was only halfway down the column, she would never make it. As if on cue the girl fell straight to the water. She's dead. Sloan thought to himself. He watched the bird mutts swoop down at bloody tributes.

The blonde girl submerged with a stack of knives. Sloan couldn't help but give her credit.

The district 1 boy charged with a knife at Sloan. Weaponless, Sloan was forced to use his fists. Which to his advantage were pretty strong. The boy was 4 feet away. Sloan charged taking a swing and hitting the boy's jaw. He yelped. Sloan prepared another swing, this time to the gut. The weak boy was too fast and shot his knife straight into Sloan's forearm. The pain shot through him like... well knives. Sloan forced himself not to cry in agony. This little turd was going down.

A small girl came to Sloan's rescue. It was Jade Doll his tribute partner.

"Hey partner, our mentor told you not to do anything too crazy." She said handing him a knife. The weapon wasn't his forte but it would have to do. The girl seemed to be used to a hatchet also.

"Prepare to die bird brain!" The boy screamed to Jade. He pinned her to the ground a knife at her throat. She squirmed. It would've been a good move except for the fact that Sloan could now easily kill him. Even with a gushing forearm, Sloan jabbed his knife into the boy's side 4 times. The boy fell over.

"Time for the kill." Sloan said to Jade. Jade smiled, "You betcha."

Jade stabbed her knife straight into Cray Link's heart. The cannon boomed and Cray lay motionless on the sandy ground.

"Let's go quick." Sloan winced holding out his arm.

"Wait," Jade called grabbing his waist and pulling him into the woods, "We have to wait for Binar and Shaffon." She explained.

"Why?" Sloan asked. He was perfectly happy with just Jade.

"I trust Shaffon and she trusts Binar and well it makes a perfect alliance," Jade explained. Her dark hair looked even darker in the forest.

"Um alright." Sloan wasn't sure about this alliance, but he couldn't argue.

Two figures appeared out of the woods. A bright blue eyed girl pulled a tall boy into the forest next to Jade. So this was Binar and Shaffon.

**Blitz Klipp District 3**

Blitz was smiling. The careers had let her join there alliance. She's play the part of a happy girl, but had secret plans of what she could do with them later.

Cray Link was dead. That left 6 careers. 6 bloodthirsty careers ready to kill everyone. Axeley Willow tried to play leader.

"We need to find camp," She said her brown eyes glittering. Blood smeared on her face from her attack on the district 11 girl Louella Marquette. That girl was a savage. None of them were wounded. Ribbon Mendan was a little shocked though.

"Sounds like a plan." Jayke Rain put in. He seemed to have lost heart for the games. He showed so much enthusiasm during the reapings and after the interviews he looked depressed.

Axeley smiled, "Where to Miss Know it all?" Lucy Pavlow said stepping forward glaring Axeley down. Lucy was only an inch taller then Axeley of 5'2, but Axeley seemed so much taller and wiser.

"I will easily arrange to kill you right now Pavlow. My entire life I have trained for these games and it would be most wise for you to elect me leader."

"This isn't an election." Lucy laughed.

Axeley drew a knife to Lucy's face. Lucy backed down a bit.

Marcum Riel stepped forward, "I'm with Lucy, Axeley has no right to treat us this way."

"I'll easily kill you as well Riel." Axeley added.

Blitz decided to keep her mouth shut. The careers could not have an opinion on her. Blitz had to try to act average and not show that she knew a lot about killing. Just act natural…

**Cotton Flaxen District 9**

Cotton walked quietly through the booby trapped forest looking for a place to camp out. With no allies, she was all on her own, walking patiently.

Her good eye lit up as she spotted a large cavernous cave. It looked just about perfect.

Without second guessing she ran to the cave. She managed to retrieve a dead boy's knife and a bloody backpack off the ground. The cave was large and dark. But fortunately in her backpack she found a flashlight. She smiled lightly and continued searching.

She was careful because each step she took could trigger a land mine for all she knew. She was so silent she could here her faint heart beat: boom… boomba… boom…

As her right foot stepped down heavily, disaster struck. Cotton fell into a 10 foot hole. It was on 2 feet wide and 2 feet across. It was the pit of despair. She closed her eyes. Why did bad luck always follow her? She'd starve in the pit. What a slow and painful death it would be!

**DUNN DUNN DUNN! **

**I love the idea that Jade looks up to Sloan as a big brother, it's so cute! I have a great plot for them! And something is going to happen to Cotton!**

**Also a Star Power award to ILikeTacos1 and Huntress3419 for reviewing all 4 chapters so far! **

**A smiley face sticker goes to…Lupus Overkill, Cloudie Daze, Jayfish, and FuzzyCat901! For reviewing 3 out of 4!**

**Yeah cause I'm such a nerd I'm going to do this every 4 chapters!**

**~*KUMQUAT*~ **


	14. Character Statuses

**SORRY IF LAST CHAPTER WAS CONFUSING! HEHEHE CAPS LOCK IS FUNN! **

**Ok well i am sorry :[ hehehehe mustache!**

**Well I will keep a chart about who's alive and who's dead!**

**Ribbon Mendan  
>status: alive and well<br>alliance: careers**

**Cray Link  
>status: dead (killed by Sloan and Jade)<br>he wuz a bloodbath right?**

**Axeley Willow  
>status: alive and uninjured<br>alliance: careers**

**Marcum Riel  
>status: alive<br>careers  
><strong>

**Blitz Klipp  
>status: alive<br>careers (temporay)**

**Binar Alves  
>status: alive<br>alliance: Sloan, Jade, and Shaffon**

**Lucy Pavlow  
>status: alive<br>alliance: careers**

**Jayke Rain  
>status: alive<br>alliance: careers**

**Syndy Darkelore  
>status: alive<br>alliance: unknown**

**Flux Mazin  
>status: alive<br>alliance: unknown**

**Hester Millicent  
>status: alive<br>alliance: unknown**

**Jagger Hunt  
>staus: alive<br>alliance: Shadow**

**Jade Doll  
>staus: alive<br>alliance: Sloan, Shaffon and Binar  
>kills: Cray Link<strong>

**Sloan Rowark  
>status: alive with deep cut on forearm<br>alliance: Jade, Shaffon, and Binar  
>kills: Cray Link<strong>

**Shaffon Renee  
>status: alive<br>alliance: Sloan, Jade and Binar**

**Nik Luna  
>status: alive<br>alliance: Brandi **

**Cotton Flaxen  
>status" alive but in deep pit<br>alliance: none**

**Louis Otto  
>status: alive<br>alliance: none**

**Cheena Drow  
>status: alive<br>alliance: unknown  
><strong>

**Shadow Ravenwisp  
>status: alive<br>alliance: Jagger**

**Louella Marquette  
>status: alive but bloody from battling<br>alliance: Gage  
>kills: Flick Ryans<strong>

**Gage Rustle  
>status: alive<br>alliance: Louella  
><strong>

**Brandi Tan  
>status: alive<br>alliance: Nik**

**so yeah! that's how its going! =)**

**next chapter up soon!**


	15. The Cannon Sounds Once Again

**Hi, hi, hi! Merry Christmas guys! :] sooooo I have a poll up asking who your two favorite tributes are! But please don't vote for your own!**

**Here's chapter 15**

**Jayke Rain**

Jayke had done the smartest thing, which was sucking it up and follow Axeley's orders. She made it clear that if anyone didn't do as she told them they'd be chopped into little ham bits and fed to the nearest mutt. At least Jayke hadn't seen any mutts yet…

Jayke crouched behind a shrub and watched. Axeley told him to go find a tribute to kill. Wasn't to difficult. The district 10 girl sat trying to make a fire. When a spark flew Jayke shivered. It was cold and Jayke was only in a black body suit that wasn't exactly flattering on his body.

His thoughts turned to Kat. In the devastation inside of him anger flooded to his brain letting him to believe that girl out there making the fire was to blame. Sure it was crazy and didn't make any sense, but in Jayke's state it was a perfectly good answer to his troubles. One word flowed through his mind: Kill.

Without hesitation Jayke jumped swiftly out of the brush screaming like the crazed boy he was. This girl had done it and she was to pay. Unfortunately the girl was quick and knew how to react. Weaponless the girl did the next best thing, yep you guessed it, and she kicked him in the balls…. Jayke yelped. He swore angrily.

"You'll pay for killing her, I swear!" He shouted.

The girl showed a quick look of confusion and she ran away into the woods. And Jayke stayed and sat thinking of what just happened. Who was he? Nothing… What was he fighting for? Nothing… He had lost spirit and truly there was nothing worth living for anymore…

**Shaffon Renee District 8**

Shaffon Renee rubbed her cheek desperately trying to wipe away the blood from this year's short lived blood bath. A sharp pain constantly rumbled in her side where the district 5 boy had cut her. It ached and if her allies had not been there she would've screamed her head off.

All of them were only slightly wounded, nothing to serious. Sloan had a painful stab to the arm, Jade was a little beat up and bruised and Binar had a cut streaming blood above his eyebrow. He needed to fix that.

"Binar, your wasting blood." Shaffon said taking her thumb and gently wiping the red gooey liquid off his forehead. His face turned slightly pink and she was sure hers was doing the same. Her useless attempts at trying to get him to fall for her were literally painful. Her mentor had told her to go after him, but she couldn't ever bear to hurt him. He was so sweet and innocent, not to mention probably the brightest boy she had ever met. He'd be useful enough…

"Um thanks." He said brushing her hand away. The cruel statement of rejection. Shaffon almost laughed at the thought.

'Hey you two," Jade Doll started, "We'd better start walking, we need a better place to hide."

"Well what's the game plan." Shaffon said getting up keeping one eye on Binar."

"That I'm not 100 percent sure on." Jade turned desperately to Sloan obviously hoping he had somewhat of a plan.

"I say we avoid physical conflict until tomorrow. It's still the first day and surley the careers are out fighting and everyone else is trying to hide." Sloan's husky voice sounded. He sounded so sure of himself when he spoke for a guy who didn't talk much. He was gentle and quiet. Shaffon liked that about the big guy.

Binar piped up, "I've got a couple trap ideas if you'd like me to share with you." God why was he so fricken smart?

**Louis Otto District 9**

Each step was painful for the small 12 year old boy who had been brutally beaten to a pulp by a fierce 15 year old girl (who was only about his height) who went by the horrible name of Axeley Willow. His mentor had warned him about her. She was ruthless and showed absolutely know mercy. But he couldn't help but look up to her in a way. She was after all gorgeous. Was he honestly developing a crush for a girl who almost killed him?

Bloody and beaten Louis walked listening to his heart beat. Being the spoiled rotten son of the mayor this was pretty much the most pain he'd ever been in, in his life!

Step by step… Above in the foggy haze was a rocky and dark looking cave. Now he should've been smart enough to tell that a cave in the middle of an arena booby trapped with little death games that this was a complete trap. But in his foggy state of mind this seemed like a house made of candy. But in that story the little children almost died and got eaten in a house of candy…

Inside the cave it was moist; bats were hanging up top like black pipes of death. But it all seemed like a dream hideaway to Louis.

A scream for help buzzed in his ears. It was definitely inside the cave. No Louis was completely unprepared to fight. Another scream. Louis limped over to the corner of the cave. His bloody leg barely held up the small frail boy.

In the corner of his candy house was a deep dark pit with a young girl frantically panicking inside.

She didn't talk when Louis tried to explain that he would help. Was she mute? Louis decided to just go with it and try to help. He felt drawn to the girl. They seemed to come from such different lifestyles, but at heart they were truly the same.

"Grab my arm." Louis offered holding out his arm. Tear streaks were shown on the girl's face when the light bounced onto her cheeks. So helpless. The helpless girl suddenly turned into a monster as quick as a wink. She pulled him down. His knee, which he had tied to a stalagmite with the rope in his bag snapped as he was being pulled against his will. If it wasn't for the rope he would be dragged into the pit with her. His leg could not bear it and the rope snapped and he tumbled into the darkness.

What would she do to him? The candy tale seemed to be coming true. His living nightmare started when the girl cut his stomach open and started eating him alive. Tonight his face would flash in the sky with the other two dead tributes.

**So yeah that was grim…**

**Sorry to Oakii for killing off Louis! In your review you said you didn't care about him! Ugh I feel so bad first Cray and now Louis! But you still have the two amazing tributes (two of my personal favorites actually) BLITZ AND NIK! :]**

**Next chappie will involve an amazing shark attack! And a little romance! **

**So Binar has an amazing plan! But I need your help with an amazing trap! Yeahh I'm stumped and I want it to be epic! Cause Binar is just so amazing! :]**

**One more thing, please give me ideas! I'm not completely un ideaish… but you know ideas help **

**~*KUMQUAT*~**


	16. Attacks and Kisses

**I like to think of this as the official start of the 76th Hunger Games :] mwahahahaha here comes day 2!**

**And one more quick note: CHECK OUT AN SYOT BY PIEDPIPER11 THE CREATOR OF FLUX AND SLOAN! TRIBUTES ARE NEEDED!**

**Brandi Tan District 12**

The deaths of 3 tributes had badly unnerved Brandi and she was hoping she wouldn't be next.

Brandi walked with Nik Luna of district 8. He was in her small alliance of two. They walked in silence of what seemed like forever. Both of them made no effort towards conversation but they looked at each other quickly from time to time. Every time Nik made slight eye contact with her she blushed and looked as though she was suddenly interested in her boots…

"This is just too dull, something's bound to happen soon." Nik Luna blurted out and took a seat on a moss covered log.

"I agree." Brandi said quietly and she sat down as well.

"I probably just jinxed myself." Nik started. The gamemakers had heard his request.

"What's that?" Brandi asked. Out of the corner of her eye a figure that looked like half lion half wolf. This was not good…

"Don't move." Nik pleaded. His aqua eyes showed a look of pure determination, nothing like the boy that was reading a book during training.

"Can you handle it?" Brandi asked unaware of what his training score was. (it would've been smart to maybe check how good your ally was.)

"I can handle it alright." He said pulling a long magnificent sword out. Brandi was just a little intimidated as she pulled out her weak and dull spear, hopefully it could kill the monster.

It was now 10 feet away slowly circling its prey, "Nik." Brandi started feeling a bit over excited that she might wet herself. This was the second time she felt close to death and was sure it wouldn't be the last.

Nik took a quick step forward and jumped back, the wolf mutt snarled at him and tried biting at him.

"I'll distract, and when he's about to kill me, stab him with your spear." Nik warned.

"But, what if-" Brandi was about to say get hurt but she didn't want to put any doubt in the boy's head.

Nik was dancing away and the wolf was biting at him. Nik's face was covered in sweat, clearly he wasn't used to this being a wealthy rich kid.

"Now Brandi!" He shouted. She started to swing but the wolf's eyes locked on hers. No…

The wolf growled at her. Nik was fortunately smart enough to grab the wolf's attention once more. Brandi jabbed the wolf right in the side. It howled with pain. But the mutt transformed into a flash of light. It wasn't dead yet and it would soon come back for them and possibly bring it's pack next time.

"That was… ummm.. wow." Brandi said nervously.

"Yeah." Nik agreed.

Brandi went up to shake his hand, but she got a little more then she bargained for. The simple handshake turned into a passionate kiss. Little did they know a boy was watching them behind the bushes, a malicious plan was forming in his mind. That boy was Marcum Riel.

**Lucy Pavlow District 4**

Lucy had everything under control; the odds were in her favor today as she briskly walked along the cliffs with direct ocean below. She spotted an island in the middle of it where district 11 was camping out.

Axeley had picked Lucy and Jayke for the job of the raid because they were the best swimmers. Obviously they weren't going to send that scaredy cat Ribbon Mendan out for the job.

Lucy's thighs were burning from the far walk. Jayke seemed to be doing alright.

"Hey." Jayke said looking back, "Just a quick walk down the cliffs and were there." He said smiling.

"Yeah I know, I'm not stupid," Lucy said getting a little snippy.

Jayke trolled his eyes, "Ok drama pants," Well that was new.

The walk down the cliffs was easy. Lucy's mentor had given her some shoe's that were designed 100s of years ago, something called shape ups?

Water! Sweet, sweet water! This was her domain and no one could hurt her here.

"Let's start swimming." Jayke said taking off his shirt and diving in. the muscles on that boy were to die for and Lucy almost felt like breaking down, only that's what he should be doing for her.

She was tempted to strip as well but figured that be pretty useless. Of course her stylist had given her a bikini to wear under her suit. So she put on that and it was greatly showing off her boobs. Jayke was a guy, so he couldn't help but stare.

"Come on slow poke." Lucy said swimming ahead of him.

"Not so fast." Jayke said catching up.

Jayke had hardly seemed happy since that weirdo girlfriend of his died. But that's ok Jayke; you'll get a new girlfriend that will last you till the day you die.

The island was up ahead, no signs of people though.

"Grab a snorkel." Jayke said handing her over one that they had found at the cornucopia yesterday. She gladly put it on.

They waited for what seemed like hours until a blonde girl stepped out on to shore holding hands with a caramel haired freckle faced boy that looked as though he was waking on cloud 9 just to be standing next to the girl.

"You're going down district 11." Jayke mumbled. Now…

They splashed out of the water. Gage and Louella were completely unprepared for the attack.

Lucy grabbed Louella by the hair and pulled her into the salty ocean.

"Get off me bitch!" Louella screamed as Lucy yanked on her hair.

Lucy was having serious fun watching Louella struggle.

Time to die!" Lucy screamed. She pulled out her blade and cut it sharpley and slowly into Louella's neck, she must've known she stood no chance. They were in water ten feet deep. The water was red. Jayke and Lucy were making their victims suffer just as Axeley (the stupid queen bee bitch) had told them.

"Incoming!" Jayke screamed and fled for land." Whatever he was talking about didn't bother Lucy, she was just enjoying this way too much.

"Lucy!" Louella screamed choking up blood, "Shark!" she breathed. The blood had attracted a shark. Its fin was jagged and it was circling them. Louella was choking and blood drizzled out of her mouth, "You can't swim away Lucy, we're dead."

A splash of bloody water hit Lucy's face. Gage Rustle had jumped in determined to die saving his girlfriend. Where was Jayke?

The shark seemed suddenly interested in Gage who was desperately trying to drag an unconscious Louella out of the water.

Thank God it was ignoring Lucy who was treading water like a madman. It smelled blood and blood was what it was getting. No sign of attack yet.

But now it was coming. Gage's head started bobbing up and down a look of pure terror on his face; it was gnawing at his leg. This was Lucy's chance to swim for it and escape the bloodthirsty shark before her. Gage went under the water. She never noticed a cannon boom or a face come up until she felt a slight tug at her own leg. No.

It was a sensational feeling. It would've almost felt nice except for the fact it was a giant shark! Now it was starting to hurt as the water turned crisp scarlet not a shade lighter or darker. The pain was unbearable and she was almost ready to let go. Her leg was torn from her and it was slowly chewing her up to her waist. Gage, Louella and Jayke were all safe, but what about her? No one was coming to save her! Impossible! The great, beautiful and charming Lucy Pavlow was not ready to die! She spoke to soon because the shark pulled her under. Her carcass would stay at the bottom of the ocean forever.

**Flux Mazin District 5**

Flux jumped when he heard the cannon boom for the first time today. Who was it?

He was glad he was uninjured, but was so bored he almost wanted action. It must've been some weak game makers this year.

He heard a scream in the forest and decided to investigate. He was good at sneaking. There was a dark haired girl tied in rope hanging from a tree next to a camp. She glared at him while he studied her face.

How bout some help?" She asked putting on a fake smile.

"So I can have you kill me when I let you go?" He asked laughing a bit.

"Please Flux don't let me died yet, I'll be you ally I swear!"

How did she know his name? He didn't bother to ask.

"no," He said stubbornly. It was almost comical watching her beg him. She was pretty, wavy dark hair and eyes that were so mysterious you could stare at them all day wondering what she was thinking. No he wasn't staring…

"Just let me go." She said.

"Who are you anyway," He said ignoring her last comment.

"Blitz Klipp." She said proudly while gripping the rope ready to kill him. It was like a cage.

So this was Blitz Klipp… the girl with the training score of ten.

"If you had such a good training score then why can't you break free?"

"Well, I'm usually good at fixing and breaking things but this is one really tough rope." She said kindly. She seemed nice enough, and those eyes.

He was slightly tempted to let her go, but he couldn't do that, he fought solo.

"Look at this," Flux said picking up a couple backpacks, "Looks like someone figured out how to raid the careers."

"Hell yeah." Blitz said smiling, "I was in their alliance for a while, I took there stuff and left."

"Good thinking." He paused for a second, "You promise not to kill me?"

"Yup." Blitz said holding out her pinky finger, "Cool." Flux said talking it and used his knife to let her go.

"See I told you I wouldn't kill you. Look, you just scored yourself an ally and some supplies."

"I know, I have eyes." Flux said sarcastically.

Blitz laughed and kissed him on the cheek. Unexpected much…..

**Marcum Riel District 2**

Marcum had an idea worthy of the devil. He had planned on killing the two during their "kiss" but he had an even better idea.

"Willow!" He screamed looking for Axeley. Axeley scurried out of a tent.

"Ugh! While you were gone that stupid district 3 girl stole some supplies, we've _got _hunt her down" Axeley said pushing her peanut butter colored hair out of her eyes.

"Yeah whatever, I've got some awesome news."

"What?' Axeley said rolling her eyes.

"I saw the district 12 girl and the district 8 boy kissing in the forest." He said smiling.

"And?" Axeley asked with an expression of pure annoyance.

"We kidnap the girl leaving a note for the boy where to find us and he like an idiot goes to save her and then we ambush him and kill them both," Marcum said in all one breath.

"I like it..." She said mischievously, "Maybe Riel, you're better then I thought." She said tracing her finger on his neck.

"I don't like you." He said and brushed her hand off.

Axeley looked only slightly offended, "We hunt her down tomorrow."

**How was it? So yeah things are heating up!**

**Sorry to Ecto and Lozzie for killing of Lucy! She was really fun and cool, I just wasn't very attached to her!**

**Deaths: Lucy Pavlow district 4**

**20 tributes left.**

**~*KUMQUAT*~**


	17. A Mess of Strategies

**Hey =) I'm really tired….. Ok well yeah here is chapter 17 *laughs evilly***

**Chapter 17: Strategies and Tears**

**Hester Millicent District 6**

Hester awoke with a start. She stretched out her sore limbs. The tree she sat in was soggy and moist, but that's what you get for sleeping in the swamp. Yes, there was a swamp half of the arena filled with alligators and other river mutts you'd rather not meet. (unless you want to meet death)

Hester hadn't exactly been in the action yet and was feeling slightly bored with it. She yawned while fixing her raven black hair back into its usual tight bun. Day 3 was about to get Hesterified. Yeah that's not a word but it'd be pretty cool if it was.

Hester's boots sunk into the sodden ground. The swamp was deserted, no noise except for the chirping of some strange bird. Silence…. She closed her eyes and imagined herself right in the middle of a fight, blood splattering everywhere. Death, gore, blood… Her lips curved into a malicious smile. Death would soon come, it was as though she could smell it.

The tree Hester had called camp was on a giant hill overlooking a river filled with God knows what. As she walked her ears buzzed with the familiar sound of people talking. She stopped letting her boots sink. She stood and listened, "I can't believe Binar and Shaffon ditched us!" A young girl's voice filled the air. This was Hester's chance.

"Forget it Jade, we didn't need them anyway." A husky voice stated calming the entire scene. The birds were chirping and it was a beautiful day. Little did "Jade" and her ally know that they were about to meet their worst nightmare.

Hester got her first look at the pair. They were standing packing up camp. Hester assumed they were leaving because of this "Binar and Shaffon" and they obviously knew where their old allies' camp was.

Then the idea hit her! Direct combat would be useless because the boy was strong and tall and could probably kill Hester with his bare hands if it came down to that. The girl seemed fast and agile. But Hester's plan didn't involve physical combat. Yet… It wasn't too hard to figure out. A dam was blocking rushing water from flowing down the hill and into the river. It was an monstrous amount of water by Hester and shooting down the hill at rapid speeds would wipe them and their camp out. Neither of them looked like this could swim and it seemed like the perfect plan.

Breaking apart the dam was nothing. Well at least that's what Hester had hoped for. Thank goodness Jade and Sloan (she later found out that was the boy's name) were futzing around or Hester would have never completed her trap.

She swore angrily after she pushed the last log out of the way. Within seconds the water rushed down the hill. If you blinked you would have missed it. Hester smiled when she heard Jade's frantic screams. The odds were finally turning in her favor.

"Sloan!" Jade screamed. Hester ran to the edge to look at the washed out camp. Neither of them were in sight. Now it was time to track the bodies and maybe have a little fun with them.

Hester ran furiously down the hill hoping for a cannon to sound.

**Axeley Willow District 2**

Axeley groaned. Ribbon Mendan was so unreliable she should just kill her now! She had sent Ribbon and Marcum out to check when the coast was clear for their capture. It was simple: Marcum distracted Nik Luna and When Brandi was alone Ribbon would run as fast as she could to tell Axeley and Jayke the news. Axeley clearly hadn't planned this out; Ribbon was as slow as a tree stump. Yup, tree stumps don't move!

"Ribbon!' Axeley screamed when the blonde girl came panting out of the forest.

'I'm sorry." She stammered catching her breath. Axeley slapped her hard across the face. Ribbon clutched her cheek and stared at Axeley with her jaw hanging open, "What was that for!" Ribbon yelled.

Axeley never responded she just sounded Jayke and together the three headed off into the forest to capture little miss district 12.

Ribbon's cheek was turning red with a mark of a handprint still visible. Jayke just stared at Axeley with disbelief. She rolled her eyes and continued to run. Axeley probably could've ran faster with Ribbon on her shoulders.

Axeley peanut butter colored hair whipped her face. "Shh." She whispered. Ribbon was panting and she was tempted to slap the girl again.

Brandi Tan was sitting there eating an apple as if all was well. Last time Axeley checked all was not well considering this is the hunger games and Brandi is about to be attacked by bloodthirsty tributes.

Marcum Riel crammed out of the bushes, "Nik is done." He said smiling. Axeley patted him on the back but instantly regretted the act of kindness a second later because Marcum gave her the dirtiest look imaginable.

'On my signal we charge." Axeley said smiling viciously. "One, two, three… CHARGE!"

Marcum and Axeley and Ribbon charged out of the brush pretending like they were going to kill Brandi. She was quick and shot an arrow that whizzed past her left ear.

"Nice try." Axeley said winking. Brandi Tan might be quick with an arrow but Jayke Rain was behind her with a small rock just ready to knock her out.

Axeley smiled. Today was just perfect!

**Jagger Hunt District 6**

Walking with Syndy Darkelore was like a dream. The sunlight shined on her golden colored hair so beautifully. Shadow Ravenwisp on the other hand looked as though he might upchuck.

Shadow raised a finger for silence and raised his bow, "Lunch is served." He said as he shot a fleeing rabbit. Yeah it didn't make sense why there were rabbits in the swamp/coastal island arena….

'Wow Shadow that was impressive." Syndy said standing up towards Shadow. Jagger growled. Just because Shadow shoots a dang rabbit he gets treated like the queen of Egypt? Yeah Jagger was so jealous he thought he was insulting by saying queen instead of king.

"Syndy! Come look at my guns! Seriously feel them they are rock solid!" Jagger exclaimed at the beautiful girl in front of him. Syndy gave him an almost pitying look. No the great Jagger Hunt did not take pity.

Sure Shadow wasn't interested in Syndy but Jagger could never be too sure. Sure Shadow pretending to throw up every time Syndy looked at him but you can never be too cautious about love. It hits you like a ton of bricks least when you suspect it.

Detirmined to win her over Jagger blurted out a rather not so smart idea, "Let's go raid the careers camp!"

Yeah not so smart, he'd later find that one out.

**Gage Rustle District 11**

Gage sat safe in sound of the arms of an angel. Louella Marquette was actually holding him. Well sort of holding him, she was treating his leg wound.

"Lou, I'm not going to make it." He finally stated hoping for some oh no sweetie I'll save you etc.

"Um.." Louella said faintly. She wasn't her usual self that wanted to have a 10 minute make out session, I missed that Louella.

Gage's leg was so bloody, his face so pale. All he wanted was to lie in bed and fall asleep and never wake up. He wanted home again with his family in district 11.

"Do you miss home?" Gage asked her.

"No."

Gage didn't bother to ask why. She was so still so statue like he wanted to shake her and see if she would even move. With a cold glare she sat up a single tear streaming down her cheek.

"Yes Gage you are going to die." She confirmed looking around her landscape. She would be on her own.

"Where are sponsors when you need them?" She screamed.

Please, please, please!" Louella panicked. Now something was up. Was this chick bipolar or something?

"Gage I need to confess." She was a bloody mess. Her throat had a long cut and she kept drizzling blood out of the corner of her mouth. Her arms were scarred from Lucy Pavlow's repeated slices. Gage was in worse shape, though he never complained he looked inventively on her.

"I never loved you. It's all a ploy, a trick to deceive you. You were so gullible and you fell for it and-"

"Shut up." Gage managed to say choking a little. He wished he would die already. Why was it so slow and painful?

"You tricked me?" Gage mumbled laughing a little. Normally he'd take this as an extreme offense but he was dying and all.

"Just kill me." Louella screamed, "I love you Gage Rustle! I thought you were an idiot when I met you but now I think I love you." She cried tears were pouring. On day 3 the great Louella Marquette was breaking down, "Just kill me! I'm not going to last much longer."

"No." Gage said in almost a whisper.

"You are going to win this for me Louella." He finished almost smiling.

She didn't smile, "It's not worth the fight." She stammered. She leaned on Gage and he wiped her tears.

"You are going to win, I have faith in you Lou." He said smiling ear to ear which was practically impossible in his pain.

She kissed him sweet and short. It was their first real kiss.

"Stay with me as long as you can." She said smiling.

They laid on the shore hand in hand waiting for Gage's death.

"Kill me now!" He shouted, "I'm serious." He said. Louella looked him deep in the eyes. Her green eyes showed no more then pity.

"Bye." She said and stabbed him straight in the heart.

The cannon sounded and Gage Rustle was no more. Louella was left smiling to herself. This girl truly showed no mercy. It was all a trick for the sponsors and they were eating it up.

**Sorry to Kyoko Siami for killing Gage! You changed your penname though right… sorry I don't have it listed in my notebook …. Well Gage defenitly made this Syot more interesting. Without him well let's just say it would have a complteley different ending ;)**

**So sorry for the cliffhanger or should I say cliffhangers!**

**Will jade and Sloan make it out alive?**

**Will Hester's plan work and will blood be shed!**

**Will Nik save the day!**

**Will Jagger, Shadow, and Syndy successfully raid the careers?**

**Ribbon Mendan:  
>status: uninjured <strong>

**Axeley Willow  
>status: uninjured; currently capturing Brandi Tan<strong>

**Marcum Riel  
>status: uninjured; currently capturing Brandi Tan<strong>

**Blitz Klipp  
>status: uninjured; camped out by cliffs with Flux<strong>

**Binar Alves  
>status: uninjured; in swamp with Shaffon<strong>

**Jayke Rain  
>status: minor wounds from Gage and Louella; captured Brandi Tan<strong>

**Syndy Darkelore  
>status: stab wound in hip from bb; raiding careers camp<strong>

**Hester Millicent  
>status: uninjured; hunting down Sloan and Jade<strong>

**Jagger Hunt  
>status: cuts from bb; raiding career camp<strong>

**Jade Doll  
>status: in alliagtor infested waters with Sloan<strong>

**Sloan Rowark  
>status: in alliagtor infested water with Jade<strong>

**Shaffon Renee  
>status: minor injuries from bb; in swamp with Binar<strong>

**Nik Luna  
>status: broken arm from mutt attack; unknown that Brandi has been captured<strong>

**Cotton Flaxen  
>status: starving in pit alone<strong>

**Cheena Drow  
>status: thirsty and tired in swamp<strong>

**Shadow Ravenwisp  
>status: uninjured; with Syndy and Jagger<strong>

**Louella Marquette  
>status: severe shark attack wounds and throat cut from Lucy; alone on deserted island<strong>

**Brandi Tan  
>status: captured by careers<strong>

**STAY TUNED FOR CHAPTER 18! :) **


	18. Kill or Be Killed

**Hiiiii :)**

**Chapter 18: Kill or Be Killed Part 1**

**Jade Doll District 7**

A white, blinding flash of light poured into her forest green eyes. She gripped the sandy shore beneath her. The sand was sticky, wet, and worst of all a sickening shade of red. Jade touched her forehead only to be surprised by a sudden burning shock that flew through her skull. She must've hit her head, but on what?

Her eyes started focusing. She was on the shore of the swamp. Whenever she tried sitting up, she was tortured with a tremendous head rush. She felt like crying and breaking down. She missed her parents and her home and the forest she used to walk in alone. Forest… district 7…. Allies…. Sloan!

She was woken up from her short lived reverie. Where was Sloan? He couldn't have gone far from her? It all flooded back to her. The black haired girl, and the dam collapsing and Jade remembered her blood curdling scream and it was done deliberately by Hester Millicent.

Jade brushed the sand off her body. He had to be alive; her district partner was a fighter. Jade had absolutely no romantic attractions to him, he was more like the brother she never had. The only thing Jade disliked about her life was being an only child, it was lonely and almost depressing, Sloan had filled that gap, he couldn't possibly be dead.

Hours and hours of walking made Jade almost give up. Her pleas for help were nothing, he was dead. She had to believe that Sloan Rowark, the bravest boy, man she knew was dead. Reality hit Jade like a ton of bricks. She had to get her fight on, this was no daycare. This was the real deal, the real Hunger Games, it was either kill or be killed. Jade knew exactly who was the first to go on her kill list; Hester Millicent of district 6.

**Cotton Flaxen district 9**

Her stomach burned. Her head ached. She looked at the dead carcass of what used to be Louis Otto. Why was she still here? Her chances of winning the games were 0. She couldn't live this long without any source of water, if she could just get out of the damn pit everything would be in her odds. She'd be ready to kill.

Her vision was ready to blank out. Her mouth was just so dry. She'd never gone through pain like this before. She started choking, her entire throat felt as though it was on fire.

"Just take me away." She moaned in a whisper. Cotton was ready to welcome death.

Cotton closed her eyes for the final time. She knew that within seconds the cannon would boom. She breathed slowly and her last breath was drawn…. The cannon sounded. The great Cotton Flaxen was no more.

**Syndy Darkelore District 5**

Laughter filled the misty air. Syndy, Jagger and Shadow were joking about stupid nonsense. For once the games felt less serious in a way, she almost felt… Happy. Jagger always made her feel that way. Syndy was feeling so high she was touching the clouds. She actually let her inner personality shine for a minute. She could let her hair down and forget about being the dangerous girl that could make your insides bleed.

Of course the only problem was that this was the Hunger games and that didn't mean pretty rainbows and ponies, it meant blood and terror.

"Shut your pie hole Hunt." Shadow Ravenwisp said grabbing his friend by the shoulder. Syndy shut her mouth as well.

"What the heck dude?" Jagger asked.

"We are raiding the career camp, this isn't a walk in the park,"

Jagger didn't reply, his face turned ashen. "Crap." He mumbled.

Syndy ran for it, Jagger followed, Shadow picked up a couple back packs.

One single apple was in her hand as she ran.

A petite light haired girl stepped in front of her with a knife, "Where do you think your going honey?"

Syndy raised her bow and laughed, "I was just about to ask you the same thing."

The girl stepped forward and studied Syndy, 'District 5." She said it as more of a command then a question, "You look strong." She noted, "You had a training score of a 9, it's rather a pity you didn't join the careers, you had to fall in love."

"Thanks but forget the talk, I aim to kill." The girl's eyes locked hers. She remembered this girl's interview. It was Axeley Willow.

"Ha, I'm doing you a favor Darkelore! You wouldn't stand a chance in a fight with me." Axeley said, "But, if you want it that way, so be it."

The girl striked quicker then lightning. Syndy had a pathetic bow and arrow. She was too close to shoot. Axeley pulled another knife out of her back pack.

"Try me." Syndy yelled.

Syndy ran back. A knife whizzed past her shoulder, "Good one." She commented in an arrogant way.

Syndy knew she stood no chance. Jagger…

She could hear him.

"Hey, no one picks on my girlfriend!" He shouted. Girlfirend… Syndy felt like slapping herself. Axeley directed half her attention to the guy with the knife.

Now thought Syndy.

Her arrow shot directly into Axeley's shoulder. She squealed in pain.

"Take that one bitch!" Syndy shouted.

Axeley looked utterly stunned. Axeley looked like she didn't have time for this.

"Truce!" Axeley shouted as blood dripped down, she didn't even bother pulling the arrow out.

Axeley dropped her knives. Tears swarmed in her big eyes.

"You win Darkelore." Was she surrendering?

"Let's kill her." Jagger added.

"No." Syndy said. God what was she doing! "If we let you go this one time, you have to do something for me in return alright?" Syndy asked. It was basically like making a bargain with the devil….

"It's a deal." Axeley said smiling.

"On the count of three we turn our backs and pretend this never happened," They turned.

Syndy walked feeling like she missed her opportunity. She was supposed to be the girl who showed no mercy, what was she thinking.

She took Jagger's hand, "Thanks for everything." She said sweetly.

"Why would you let her go? That was our golden opportunity!"

"I don't know… Would you do me a favor?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Why don't you do what normal guys do after you save my pathetic butt?"

"What's that?"

"Kiss me you idiot!"

She felt his lips meet hers in a warm embrace. Even though his lips were cracked it felt like heaven. Only then heaven turned into finding a knife in your back.

Syndy doubled over.

"Woah! Willow that was out of bounds!" Jagger yelled.

Axeley's figure disappeared into the swamp.

Syndy laid on the ground. She pulled the bloody knife out.

"I'm an idiot." She mumbled her blood pouring out.

**Nik Luna District 8**

It was Nik Luna's worst nightmare come true. Of course these game's are designed to torture you in horrible and gruesome ways.

Nik ran through the forest, splashing in mucky puddles and slashing his sword at the branches in his way. Brandi had to be around here somewhere, he hadn't just imagined her scream for help.

Panting, Nik stopped in a clearing. He caught breath but he really didn't even have a moment to spare.

"Gahh!" I screamed. He got her to kiss him and now everything was dilapidating. Nik got back up from his knees. He thought to himself, This isn't my fairytale world like back in district 8, there are no servants here, no one is going to help me, it's up to me to find Brandi, win these games and start fighting. After all it's kill or be killed, there's no way out of this.

Tears were streaming down his face as he ran. He could escape death for a while, but he could never escape the pain burning like acid inside of him.

5 minutes of running felt like an hour. Chasing Brandi down was improbable.

He paused behind a mangrove tree, voices were swishing through the air. A) he found Brandi and her kidnappers B) He had stumbled onto some tributes camp C) He was so emotionally distraught he was imagining things. He decided to go with A.

Figures came into focus, The blonde girl from district one, district 2 boy with the curly hair, the district 4 boy was also there, he didn't look so good.

Brandi was tied to a tree. The district 1 girl was effortlessly throwing knives around her.

Axeley Willow stalked into the scene, "Ribbon! Stop throwing knives, with your horrible aim you'll kill her before the funs even started.

Nik didn't have to think twice, (though he should've) he leaped out with his sword.

The careers laughed.

"He actually came!" Ribbon shouted.

"Ugh Ribbon you dumbass of course he came!" Axeley growled.

"Thank you captain obvious..." Jayke Rain said. He clutched her stomach; he's being an easy target.

Marcum removed the bandana off Brandi's mouth.

"Nik! It's all a trick! Just go please!"

It was Nik's turn to play a game.

He ran.

"Catch him!" Marcum called. None of the careers were very fast…

**My computer is being a tard so I'm going to end this here!**

**Sorry to Bhel-Eryss for killing off Cotton! She was epicly awesome! I just couldn't find a good idea for her to get out of that pit! But you still have Marcum! :)**

**I'm also sorry to PiedPiper11 for killing Sloan! He was one of my facorite tributes :) But Flux is still in it to win it!**

**so will Jade get her revenge?**

**Will Syndy be alright?**

**Wait where is Shadow?**

**Will Syndy and Jagger's relationship blossom?**

**Will Nik's attempt at saving Brandi work?**

**BIG ANNOUNCEMENT! YOU ARE ALLOWED TO GIVE YOUR TRIBUTE 3 ITEMS TO HELP THEM SURVIVE! YOU CAN USE IT NOW OR WAIT TILL LATER (IF THEY LAST THAT LONG) IT HAS TO BE REASONABLE!**

**only 16 left :)**

**Ribbon Mendan:  
>status: uninjured<strong>

**Axeley Willow  
>status: very deep shoulder wound; unable to fight well at moment<strong>

**Marcum Riel  
>status: uninjured<strong>

**Blitz Klipp  
>status: uninjured; camped out by cliffs with Flux<strong>

**Binar Alves  
>status: uninjured; in swamp with Shaffon<strong>

**Jayke Rain  
>status: stomach wound from Gage that needs to be medically treated<strong>

**Syndy Darkelore  
>status: stabbed in back from Axeley; running away from careers with Jagger<strong>

**Hester Millicent  
>status: uninjured; hunting down Sloan and Jade<strong>

**Jagger Hunt  
>status: uninjured; running away from careers with Syndy<strong>

**Jade Doll  
>status: head wound; in alligater territory<strong>

**Shaffon Renee  
>status: uninjured; in swamp with Binar<strong>

**Nik Luna  
>status: broken arm from mutt attack; running away<strong>

**Cheena Drow  
>status: thirsty and tired in swamp<strong>

**Shadow Ravenwisp  
>status: uninjured; missing?<strong>

**Louella Marquette  
>status: severe shark attack wounds and throat cut from Lucy; alone on deserted island<strong>

**Brandi Tan  
>status: captured by careers<strong>


	19. Some Wounds Never Heal

**Woah sorry I haven't updated in a while…. I have been wayyyyy tooooo busy…. YAY SNOW! Hahaha (inside joke you wouldn't understand but I just had to throw that out there) yeah it snowed today! And now its all white everywhere :) hehehehe**

**Here's chapter 19: Some Wounds Never Heal**

**Cheena Drow District 10**

What Cheena Drow was feeling at this moment was completely unexplainable, never in her life had she ever felt so thirsty to the point where she could barely speak. 2 days and no water… Cheena looked up at the sky without talking. She thought up a little prayer about how she needed to win and get back in the games.

No answer… Did she have any sponsors?

The burn in her throat was too immense to walk so she laid her head down in a patch of dewy grass. The sky darkened and stars showed through the canopy of trees. She started licking a blade of grass just to feel slight moist on her tongue. Unfortunately that experience ended with a trivial cut in her mouth. It started bleeding. She thought to herself that these grass blades were awful sharp, probably some stupid capitol mutation.

A small silver parachute with the number ten fell onto her lap. She smiled, inside was a small bottle that fit in the palm of her hand. She was ready to scream at the size of the bottle. But she then noticed a red button and the cork. The pressed it waiting for the reaction. It suddenly became a gallon of water. She ravenously uncorked it and drank like a maniac.

She happened to note that she saw the face of Sloan Rowark in the sky. She was surprised that a tough boy like that had died so early in the games.

She decided to save the rest for later, and fell asleep silently in her patch of grass…

A sudden sound of twigs snapping awoke Cheena. She lifted up her head; her blonde curls a ragged mess. Her eyes were tired, but she could make out a silhouette of a boy and a girl talking under the trees.

She stood up, pitchfork readied in her hand. The girl screamed as Cheena made her debut. The boy was weaponless. He stumbled back a foot. This was the boy from district 3 with an excellent training score for his district; a 6. Cheena grunted, he was the trap wizard and she was smart enough not to follow him. Go after the girl…

The girl was crying for her boyfriend, "Binar!" She screeched. Cheena pushed her up against a tree, he pitchfork ready for the kill. Two hands grabbed her by the collar, "Leave her alone." Cheena laughed. She twisted around getting out of his grip, he wasn't exactly strong. She threw her pitchfork and watched it penetrate the stomach of the girl. Her face turned white with shock. Cheena couldn't stay to watch her death, she ran off into the woods completely alarmed at what she just did.

**Shaffon Renee District 8**

Shaffon Renee sat back against a tree begging for absolute mercy. She wouldn't allow herself to die. "Binar." She beckoned, a single tear gliding down her cheek. His eyes were red, he didn't want to let her go either.

"It's my fault." He yelled throwing his hands up, "If only I had lured her into my trap."

"It's ok, it's done and over with." Shaffon said trying to calm him.

"But Shaffon, there will be more!" He argued.

"Stop it." She said trying to stand up, but blood just soaked up her stomach.

"I lost my knives." Binar said shaking his head. He sat down next to her and put his arm around her. She leaned in to kiss him. For one second all the pain she was experiencing went away. But that glorifying moment was short lived.

"I love you Binar, and you're going to win these games for me no matter what happens." She said, her single tear had become multiples.

"Don't say that." He said hugging her more tightly.

She pushed him away, "Binar, you're going to win those games for me, get it on because it's kill or be killed, and unfortunately for me it's killed."

He kissed her one last time before he heard the cannon boom.

"Shaffon." He cried out. This was the last of Shaffon Renee.

**And that is the end of chapter 19…. Dun dun dunnnn sorry for the shortness of it, I just wanted to get it up really quick :) **

**Sorry to high on the sky for killing Shaffon, she was seriously amazing! **

**Next chapter involves, electricution, forest fires, alligator attacks, and someone brought back to life! Review if you want to find out what its all about :) **

**Here is the epic tribute watch!**

**only 15 left :)**

**Ribbon Mendan:  
>status: uninjured<strong>

**Axeley Willow  
>status: very deep shoulder wound; unable to fight well at moment<strong>

**Marcum Riel  
>status: uninjured<strong>

**Blitz Klipp  
>status: uninjured; camped out by cliffs with Flux<strong>

**Binar Alves  
>status: shoulder out of socket from Cheena; grieving death of loved one<strong>

**Jayke Rain  
>status: stomach wound from Gage that needs to be medically treated<strong>

**Syndy Darkelore  
>status: stabbed in back from Axeley; running away from careers with Jagger<strong>

**Hester Millicent  
>status: uninjured; hunting down Jade<strong>

**Jagger Hunt  
>status: uninjured; running away from careers with Syndy<strong>

**Jade Doll  
>status: head wound; in alligater territory<strong>

**Nik Luna  
>status: broken arm from mutt attack; running away<strong>

**Cheena Drow  
>status: uninjured; trying to find safe place to hide out<strong>

**Shadow Ravenwisp  
>status: uninjured; missing?<strong>

**Louella Marquette  
>status: severe shark attack wounds and throat cut from Lucy; alone on deserted island<strong>

**Brandi Tan  
>status: captured by careers<strong>


	20. Heating Things Up

**OMGGG! MY COMPUTER IS MESSED UP! I AM SOOOO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING YOU HAVE THE RIGHT TO WANT TO HURT ME! BUT IF NOT JUST JOIN THE GOSPEL EXPRESS :) **

**Like I said…. Epic chapter my friends! At least that's the goal here**

**Blitz Klipp District 3 (it's very long lol) =)**

Inside the small tent she stole from the careers a couple days ago all Blitz could here was the rain pouring against it. Another day passed with the deaths of two innocent girls. It was gruesome to think about it. She yawned and turned to her left to face Flux Mazin who was snoring peacefully next to her. She could only imagine what he was dreaming about. Tortured dreams making them want to kill themselves? Most likely…

Blitz tried to fall back asleep and forget the fact that there were only 15 of them left to be slaughtered. Of course it was physically impossible, but she tried her best to watch him sleep. She rolled out of her stolen sleeping bag and watched his every breath. She put her face close to his just to feel it on her cheeks. She needed human interaction, and Flux wasn't exactly the guy for it.

It was cold without her sleeping bag surrounding her body. She inched closer to Flux daring not to disturb him but only to feel the warmth of her body. Laying next to him for the next hour was like being on the edge of heaven and she was not ready to let go just yet….

When he woke up they decided to go hunting. Knives… She was running desperately low on them.

"Flux," She said touching his arm with delicacy making an electrical shock charge through her body. It made her slightly smile, "We need to go to the cornucopia."

"Um, ok." He said quietly. The games were just sucking the life out of him.

They walked in silence for a moment. She wanted to rip her hair out at the fact that they were just so awkward around each other. It killed her.

Blitz decided to break the iceberg, "What is your honest opinion of me?"

He laughed, "Sneaky Klipp, but it won't get me to spill." He continued walking. She felt like using her last knife on him.

"You're giving me mixed signals here." She pouted.

"Who knew that little miss tough here cared?" He said as the rain poured against his hair making it shine like the night sky.

Blitz blushed, maybe she was the one giving mixed signals, "It's obvious that I have feelings for you, I wouldn't have been so friendly earlier. She said hinting on their small kiss that lead to nothing more.

"We cant both live to tell the tale so what's the point of "us" anyway?" He asked making Blitz feel even more idiotic.

"The point is that we may never get a second chance at love and we might as well just fall into it." Blitz said. Arguing seemed like the only conversion they ever had.

"Let's just drop it ok." Flux said as they approached the cliffs. Blitz was left with nothing more then to just give in. "Take my hand." He offered and Blitz felt her dainty hand slide into his like a puzzle piece. Maybe they still had one more shot at this love thing.

There climb was relatively difficult in the rain. "I probably should've thought this through." She added a little aggravated. Her hair was plastered to her face from the rain.

"Are you sure about diving still?" He asked her. Blitz nodded.

"Here we are." She mumbled to herself as the reached the edge of the cliffs where the water was ten feet below. Flux took his shirt off and Blitz merely sighed at the looks of him, nothing special but not bad.

"Here." He said offering his hand again. The puzzle piece feeling returned as the dived into the salty water below.

Her feet gripped the sandy bottom and the grains slid between her toes. It was an amazing feeling, pretty much indescribable as she scooped a handful of the sand in her hand. Bubbles escaped her mouth as she smiled.

Flux tugged on her arm and she took that as a "come on we can only hold our breath for so long!" She swam and every now and then she would brush her toe along the sand for pure enjoyment.

She and Flux surfaced to check her breath. It was still raining and she started laughing. Flux just pulled her under again. She put on her goggles (again stole from the careers) She could see a buried world of assorted weapons and items. She swam to grab a set of knives but her eyes flashed towards a cove. She pulled Flux along. She swallowed a pill designed by the capitol to make you hold your breath underwater for 30 minutes. She handed another one to Flux who stared at it was swallowed it as bubble escaped his lips.

Flux let go of her and swam around it. She pointed towards a long hole in the rocks and at the end was a golden knife with a green tip (poisoned possibly) His arms were longer and he reached his arm into. He treaded water while waiting for him to grab it. Distracter struck… He pulled his arm back in shock with the knife. An eel swam out of the whole and circled around him. It wasn't an ordinary eel though. It's tail brushed across Blitz and she felt strong energy flow through her even worse then with flux. It coiled around Flux and his eyes rolled back in his head as it electrocuted him. She couldn't bear to look at him. She grabbed the knife that he dropped. And she prayed silently that she wouldn't hurt Flux. Thankfully the eel wasn't to smart so she chopped its head off. She grabbed him and pulled him to the surface. He was unconscious and Blitz wasn't too sure that he would be ok.

**Louella Marquette District 11 (be ready for utter shock and epicness) still hoping!**

Louella sat on her deserted island with her head in her lap. At least she was safe here; no one would dare cross shark infested waters. (At least she thought she was safe)

She moved closer to her pathetic attempt at a fire pit. Felt like throwing everything in there and giving up. Her throat wound was turning green and she needed medicine desperately. Thank you sponsors! This was supposed to be her year, not the year everything went drastically wrong. She felt like crying, no the brave Louella wouldn't cry, she wouldn't give the capitol the satisfaction, she would stay strong and fight for her life.

She felt a tap on her shoulder. She jumped her knife ready in her hand and she was prepared to fight this time. Her face turned ashen and she could've screamed…

"Gage!" She screamed looking into the eyes of a boy she betrayed. But it was impossible, he was dead! She killed him and the capitol sucked him away! He died in her freaking arms! But she noticed that he was far too perfect to be real. His face was sparkling and he was too beautiful. His caramel hair could've made any girl's heart melt.

"You're supposed to be dead!" She shrieked. She reached out to touch his arm.

"You hurt me." He said not answering her question. Tears filled her eyes they were salty and stung her open cuts.

"I know."

"You shouldn't be alive."

She pointed her knife at him, "Go away!"

"Not until you explain yourself."

It was far too painful to explain, "This is only a dream." She said out loud to try and convince herself.

"I shouldn't be dead Louella."

"Yes you should!" She argued.

"You should be dead."

As if being controlled her knife started cutting into her throat, "Stop it Gage, stop it!"

"It's not me who's doing this Louella, it's you. After all, you believe I'm just a figment of your imagination." He said laughing coldly. It couldn't be true, the Gage she knew wouldn't hurt a fly.

The blade started cutting deeper. "I'm dead." She moaned. "Stay strong Louella." He said sarcastically just watching her kill herself.

The canon boomed and Louella Marquette fell to the sandy beach dead.

**Nik Luna District 9 **

He heard the canon boom as he staked out in the brush. He waited a day and knew it was now considering that death could've been Brandi. He ran to her.

He ran till he reached their camp. His chest heaved from running. The things you do for love… He pulled a match that he stole when he ran away. He smiled, if he died for her it would be better then her dying for no reason and him living to remember it was his fault. He started swirling the match around the brush. He ran into camp.

They stood up with their weapons and Axeley threw a knife that missed his head. She held her shoulder and she laughed. Brandi was tied to a tree with a dark haired boy who looked ready to die. He dodged another one of her left handed throws. "Should've practiced those Willow!" He shouted.

"He set it on fire!" Marcum yelled and started charging toward Nik. Jayke Rain fled already and Axeley decided it wasn't worth the fight and ran as well.

"Hell yeah!" Nik shouted. The fire came dangerously close to Marcum and he ran off, "I'm leaving, but you can get yourself killed Luna!"

He worked at untying her, "Nik!" She shouted and kissed him full on the mouth. "Leave me." The pale boy added a single tear gliding down his cheek, "I'm fed up." With the fire dancing around them he took the boy's word for it and they ran.

They ran as the fire tried catching up, "You're such an idiot!" Brandi yelled at him. He laughed, "It's my special talent." She collapsed behind him.

"Brandi!"

"My ankle!" She said grabbing it. The fire had burned it badly, flesh was red. Fire danced next to it again leaving it more scarred, she screamed as it burned her a third time. Nik pulled her over his shoulder barely beating the flames as it burned through his shoes.

"I love you." He whispered in an inaudible tone. As long as they were out alive, he was happy.

**Sorry to Fatally Unique for killing Louella! And to my bestyyy BlackRoses987 for killing Shadow! I love them both!**

**So was it gooood? :)**

**Review and let me knowww**

**~*KUMQUAT*~ next chapter up soon!**

**13 LEFT! HAZZZAHHH**


	21. UPDATING EVERY TUESDAY

**Ok so i'm going to make this easier on all of us by updating every tuesday :) So yeah look forward to it! So now i'm not updating at random. I'm extremeley disapointed with the lack of reviews last chapter... was it because i updated to late... **

**TUESDAY!**

**~*kumquat*~ does it look better without caps?**


	22. The Art Of Revenge

**Hey! I'm drinking ROOT BEER! Yeazzz be jealous of me :)**

**I really like the whole update on Tuesday thing! I prewrite during the week then I type on Monday and edit and post on Tuesday! **

**ENJOYYY**

**Ribbon POV**

Ribbon groaned. She has already passed this puddle 4 times. She was walking in short circles. She had to face the fact that she was lost, and stranded and had absolutely no clue where her allies was. In other words; life sucks! On top of the fact that she didn't no where she was, her skin was gruesomely burned by the fire. Not jumping to conclusions, Ribbon noticed that while she was running the fire seemed to be dancing on her tail more then anyone else. Were the game makers possibly out to get District 1? She let it go after she realized how bad the burns truly were.

She had to keep telling herself to stop thinking about the pain and to work through it. Her thoughts trailed towards her family and her dad Woody who was head chef of a restaurant back in the district. She smiled at the thoughts of when she was a little girl and when she hugged him she could always smell what he was cooking. Then to her mom, Gracie. She was only possibly the sweetest mother in the world. A single tear slid down her cheek. She wiped it away and darkness remained on her fingers from the smoke on her face. She may never see her parents again, so she better fight for them.

She stood up and said to herself, "I've got a game to win."

**Yeah I know it was crappy and short but I've got some more Ribbon action next chapter! (what I want couldn't happen in this chapter)**

**Marcum Riel District 2**

Marcum opened up a blue backpack filled with medical supplies. He was growing quite annoyed at Axeley's ranting…

"That little bitch is going to pay for leaving us!" She kept going on and on about Ribbon and then it kept changing to the district 5 girl who had stabbed Axeley in the shoulder. (she still wasn't taking that well)

"Honestly Axeley, just forget it." Jayke Rain said while chomping on some beef jerky. Axeley snatched it out of his hands, "I'll kill those two if it's the last thing I do."

"Sure hope it is." Marcum mumbled.

Axeley grabbed the backpack out of his hands and helped herself to the remaining supplies. "Hey those are mine." He shouted at her.

"Uhh well not anymore." She said throwing it back empty at him. She too was now eating, "I wouldn't be eating those if I were you Willow, you're looking a little chunky these days. I might as well call you Thunder Thighs." Right after he said it he was pushed to the ground and Axeley was on top of him with a knife to his throat.

"I liked you a whole lot better when you kept your trap shut." She breathed. The knife penetrating slightly into his neck.

"Geez Ax, are you trying to molest him?" Jayke said laughing. She jumped off and blew her peanut butter colored hair out of her face, "I'd watch your tongue, some say I fight better alone."

"She threw another backpack over her shoulder, "Let's go boys we cant stay here forever. Night is falling." The boys followed. As a punishment Marcum had to carry the tents.

**END OF DAY DEATHS: LOUELLA MARQUETTE DISTRICT 11**

Next day…

**Hester Millicent District 6**

She grinned slyly. The prey was exactly where she wanted it. Jade Doll was sitting on the shore of alligator infested waters and was scooping up some of it. It was all too perfect, there had to be some kind of catch.

Jade looked absolutely distraught! The death of her ally must've really pushed her buttons and Hester was enjoying every single minute of it!

She was stepped up from her crouching position as Jade laid her hatchet by her side. BINGO.

She jumped out of the bushes to a startled Jade. Hester was unfortunately too slow and Jade blocked Hester swing with the wood part of her hatchet. Hester scowled. And pushed Jade's weak little body to the ground.

When she fell the back of Jade's head banged on a rock and she was dazed for a moment as Hester sliced a diagonal line into Jade's stomach causing her to get with her senses and to push up. She fell back weakly. Pure terror seemed to cross her face as it turned pure white. Hester laughed at it.

The white face of Jade Doll flushed with color. And she rolled over on Hester and slashed her hatchet into Hester's side. Hester garbbed Jade's necklace and twisted it violently choking her victim. Now this was good entertainment.

They continued rolling on the sand pulling at each others hair and cutting each other painfully. Neither girl would let go. They both had reasons to fight. Jade was getting revenge on the girl who had killed Sloan, her only friend in the games. He was like the older brother she never had. Hester just enjoyed death so much that doing this to Jade was an outstanding opportunity.

A dark haired boy jumped out and jumped on the two of them screaming, "Which one of you killed her! Which one of you did it!" He had an absolute crazed look in his eyes. The girls didn't break apart. He jumped in and grabbed Hester by the arm making her an open target for Jade. Hester punched the boy in the stomach while she deflected one of Jade's strikes.

"It was you!" Binar screamed and pushed Hester. She stumbled into a pile of leaves. Her ankle caught on a rope. She hung upside down and a blade swooped from the tree and chopped her right leg clean off.

"Take that!" Jade shouted at Hester who turned morbidly white. Next it would be her head. Sure enough she was right. One clean sweep and it was the end of Hester Millicent the girl who loved death never imagined ending like this. Her head fell to the ground, her black eyes still open with a strong and determined look of a hero.

**I am soooooooo sorry for killing Hester! She was absolutely amazing! Not to pick favorites but she probably was my favorite tribute in the games. But each character has a part to play and she played hers well :(**

**Let's see how are mighty 13 are doing.**

**Ribbon: bad burns and is lost**

**Axeley: bad shoulder wound**

**Marcum: minor burns**

**Blitz: Nursing a wounded Flux back to health**

**Binar: a bit deranged over loss of Shaffon and a few battle wounds but nothing serious**

**Jayke: Minor burns and weak ankle**

**Syndy: Back wound, can bareley stand up**

**Flux: electrocuted and loss of memory**

**Jagger: very thirsty with injured Syndy**

**Jade: stomach wound, severe head wound as well**

**Nik: burns**

**Cheena: doing surprisingly well, Binar is on her tail though. She needs a battle plan**

**Brandi: bad ankle**

**THANKS FOR READING! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

**~*KUMQUAT*~**


	23. Guilty Pleasures

**Hiiii :) thanks for sticking with me all the way to chapter 23 guys, I love youu! So now I'm drinking lemonade while its snowing! Ok so yeah… awkzwardz… **

**Chapter 23**

**Jagger Hunt District 6**

Jagger awoke a little bit startled after his dream. He shifted his position in the tree to look at his ally Syndy Darkelore who was sound asleep in one of the branches, a bandage plastered all over her back still soaked with blood. He balled his fists at the thought of it. The knife must've been poisoned because she was completely paralyzed and couldn't move at all. Whoever did that would pay.

"Jagger." She mumbled. "Yeah?" He asked quietly.

"I think we should get moving, we can't stay in this tree forever."

He jumped down and pulled her out of the tree, "But in you're condition?"

"The game-makers wont let us stay here Jagger, they'll throw something at us and in my condition I won't be able to fight." She said with a sigh. This wasn't the Syndy Darkelore that was devious enough to get him drunk and to spill his secrets, she was fading and Jagger needed to help her.

"Come one we'll find a new tree." He said lifting her and walked away from their camp, a small fire still burning. Anyone could figure out they were there.

The sun was beating down on him and she was getting a little heavy.

"What's that?" Syndy asked as Jagger stopped dead in his tracks, "Tell me you heard that too?" Syndy whined.

'Yeah babe, I heard that." He said. Jagger's mind raced a thousand thoughts a minute. What he heard was some sort of growl coming from some sort of stupid mutation ready to kill them. They would be easily killed too.

No. From the corner of his eye he could make out at least 8 sleeping leopard mutts in the jungle tree tops. How could he have been so stupid to send himself into a trap? But he was positive they weren't there before. He would've noticed!

"Don't make a sound." Syndy whispered, he hands were in a death grip around his neck. He nodded.A branch snapped in the distance.. The leopards awoke, their yellow eyes glaring into Jagger's Bright green eyes.

"Run." Syndy whispered. He ran for it. He was pretty speedy but was held down by a clinging Syndy. At least they had a good 75 foot start. But they wouldn't hold out much longer.

"Dead end Jagger!" Syndy shouted. Sure enough they approached a cliff. The leopards surrounding. There was no way out, it was either kill or be killed. But there was no effing way that he could take down a pack of fierce mutts.

"Jump." Syndy whispered. And the duo jumped over the falls praying for one last chance at survival.

**Was it too cheesy? I felt it was pretty bad… **

**Binar Alves District 3**

Binar wasn't one for cheesy love stories. But the fact that something like a girl could change him was down right pathetic. All he could think about was her short cropped light brown hair and those crystal blue eyes that twinkled like icy glaciers when the sun hits them. He loved how she had her own view on the world. The worst was he let her die, right in his arms. And there was absolutely no way he could ever get that out of his head.

He would win this for her, one of her last words that she spoke.

He was going to kill that District 10 girl if it was the last thing he did.

3 hours of walking till a miracle hit. He saw the wheat colored hair of Cheena Drow who was sharpening her knife. She looked up and her green eyes met his. Stay calm he said not wanting to fight. He wasn't the best fighter, he preferred using his mind rather then his fists.

She stood up with a sour expression. 'She wants to kill me', he thought.

The girl fell to her knees, crying. She mumbled something that seemed like sorry. Could she even talk? Guilt had overcome her. Tears streamed down her pale childish face. She was so innocent. Binar couldn't let this get in his way, with her weapon laid on the ground he had a one in a million shot to kill her and now it was his chance! But how could he kill an innocent crying 15 year old girl?

Cheena Drow stood up and wiped her trees. She turned and then threw a large pitchfork that hit Binar in the arm. He winced in pain and looked down to see his arm soaked in red liquid. He pulled himself together and tried to ignore the pain. Dear God… She had been faking it to side track him. He felt so stupid. When she started laughing because she thought Binar was weaponless. He grabbed a knife out of his pocket and prayed that by some miracle it would hit her and kill her.

The knife twirled in the air. Utter shock spread across her face as the knife flew straight into her throat. If it wasn't for the tension of the moment he would've done a happy dance. On second thought that might seem a little odd to the viewers.

"That was for you Shaffon he said out loud. He picked her up. She was still choking up blood. He decided to throaw the remains in the water nearby. He watched as the alligator mutts chewed her alive while the canon boomed.

**Blitz Klipp District 3 (yeah I know she just got a POV but I gotta finish it up) ;) **

Blitz sat in her stolen tent. She watched Flux inventively. These could be her last moments with him, her only friend in the games. Friend would be all he'd ever be, He didn't even remember who she was. The worst of it was that it was entirely her fault, she screwed him and herself.

"Flux." She said shaking him. "No." He groaned opening his eyes.

"Yes Flux." She said smiling down at him. She was basically raising him for slaughter, if she put him back out there he'd die, he had absolutely no clue where he was let alone the fact that there were 11 tributes out to kill him, make that 10, she had recently heard a canon boom. She hoped that it was Axeley Willow.

She smiled when she realized that there was only twelve left meaning they were halfway through the games. She looked at Flux who fell back aleep. A horrid thought flashed for a second. No she wouldn't. But would she? She reached into her pocket and looked at her poisoned knife. It be easier then watching him be killed by the other tributes. She closed her eyes, this would be a good thing for Flux.

She raised her knife over the unconscious body of Flux Mazin, the boy who captured her heart and rescued her from the careers trap. One stab and all the pain would be gone. 1… 2… 3… She felt the warm sticky blood pour from his chest. He opened his eyes one last time but was too shocked to say anything. "I'm sorry." She whispered and she kissed the only boy she ever loved one last time.

**SORRY JAYFISH AND PIEDPIPER11 FOR KILLING TWO AMAZING TRIBUTES! I loved both Cheena and Flux :( **

**I'll always have a place for them in my heart! Wow… this feels like a funeral **

**HAPPY VALENTINES DAY! :) luv u guysss**

**WOWWWWW ONLY 11 LEFT! LET'S SEE HOW THEY ARE DOING! Gahh this is going by too fast!**

**Ribbon: bad burns and is lost**

**Axeley: bad shoulder wound**

**Marcum: minor burns**

**Blitz: Killed Flux and is determined to win! No major injuries**

**Binar: Very bad wound on arm from Cheena and still a bit disturbed over loss of Shaffon Renee**

**Jayke: Minor burns and weak ankle**

**Syndy: paralyzed**

**Jagger: jumped over waterfall with paralyzed Syndy. **

**Jade: stomach wound, severe head wound as well**

**Nik: burns**

**Brandi: bad ankle**

**THANKS FOR READING! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

**~*KUMQUAT*~**


	24. I'M BUSY SO I WILL UPDATE THURSDAY!

**Kk so I can't update…. I promise I will update on Thursday though. I'm busy, I have homework, I have to watch degrassi, I have a powerpoint to do. So be sure to check next chapter on Thursday! **

**Here's the tribute list cause I felt like putting it! ha bye bye! **

**Ribbon: bad burns and is lost**

**Axeley: bad shoulder wound**

**Marcum: minor burns**

**Blitz: Killed Flux and is determined to win! No major injuries**

**Binar: Very bad wound on arm from Cheena and still a bit disturbed over loss of Shaffon Renee**

**Jayke: Minor burns and weak ankle**

**Syndy: paralyzed**

**Jagger: jumped over waterfall with paralyzed Syndy. **

**Jade: stomach wound, severe head wound as well**

**Nik: burns**

**Brandi: bad ankle**

**THANKS FOR READING! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

**~*KUMQUAT*~**


	25. You Can't Escape The Face Of Death

**Hello my children :) ok so yeah you're not really my children but I just felt like putting that cause it was creepy/awesome. So yeah I always put a lot of crap as my little intro. Do you guys even bother reading it? Should I just stop wasting your time?**

**Ok I'll stop wasting your time… read on.**

**Syndy Darkelore District 5 (yes I know this is in 1st person, my mistake I was so tired I didn't realize it I was too lazy to rewrite… again…)**

My body felt numb, like a strong gravity was pulling me down and I couldn't get up. I had lost feeling in my torso and legs from that poisoned knife to my back from District 2 girl. I knew it would only be a matter of time before it spread to my arms.

Jagger's grip on me as we fell was the only thing that kept me from screaming. I came here to win, not to fall in love, maybe he did but I was a fighter not a lover. As much as I tried I couldn't not feel safe and secure even though we were falling to our death.

When we fell the water splashed up and we went straight down, he let go of me as we hit the water and I kept sinking slowly gasping for air, he was gone he left me. he didn't want me holding him down. I closed my eyes, I never planned my death would be drowning. As I prepared my self for the ultimate sleep I felt a tug at my arm and I whizzed up through the murky water. I gasped for breath as I surfaced letting my face get a full feel of it. he hadn't left me, he was there all along.

I smiled at the realization that we escaped danger. That is until I saw what was lying at the other side of the pond.

"It's a gator mutt." Jagger breathed in my ear. I had only seen a picture once of an alligator, but this looked nothing like what I had seen in the picture. This one had smooth feathers all over its face and its eyes were blood red and the tail was spiked, I figured somewhere it had some alligator in it. To be honest I wasn't scared, I had had so much excitement today and had almost experienced death that this seemed like nothing.

I closed my eyes and blacked out.

Jagger shaked me, his hands blood red. This wasn't the first time I had blacked out after I had been stabbed. I thought one time I would never wake up.

"What happened." I said and felt a tingling sensation in my leg and when I looked I gagged, I had no leg left, all there was is a stump with a cloth wrapped around it.

"I'm so sorry." Jagger breathed, his clothes were torn and he too was bloody, the mutt attack must've been gruesome.

"You almost let me drown." I whined, at least I really had no feeling in my leg.

"I know." He admitted, "I was tempted to leave you but I thought of everything you'd done for me." I had never done anything for him…

"You should've let me drown." I said. Death was too scary and unreal and I didn't want to think about it at all, I wished I could've gone then and not had to worry.

" Look in the Brightside, I got a medical kit." He said grinning.

We have sponsors! I thought to myself, I leaned in and kissed him, we were going to put on a show and show those viewers who was boss.

**Brandi Tan District 12**

I sat massaging my ankle, it was finally feeling better. Only problem was we had careers on our trail and when they came it would be bloody fight, viewers wanted some blood shed from us, I knew it.

The sky was dark and I felt that a storm was brewing.

"Let's go." Nik said grabbing my hand, our fingers intertwined and a spark flew through my body. I never imagined a boy could do this to me but this was reality and I'd have no problem accepting it.

No rain came. And I sat down and didn't move like he wanted me to, "There's no point running from something that has to happen." I say proudly.

"I've ran away all my life and I've never had a problem." He says to me.

"You've never lost anyone." I blurt out, feeling completely offended by his arguing, "I lost my dad in a mining accident when I was younger. I did my best to escape it but it kept coming back." I say as I feel a little tear in the corner of my eye start to form.

"You're right." He says, "Why don't we just sit and wait for our archenemies to come and kill us! Maybe they'll even eat us!" He says sarcastically.

"That's not funny Nik!"

"Well I'm sorry, so now I cant speak my mind around you?"

I was to the boiling point, "If you can't work under my standards then I'm leaving." I said and grabbed my knife and limped away.

"You won't get to far on that broken ankle of yours." He says with a smirk.

"I should've known you were too good to be true." I shouted and turned my back on my ally, my boyfriend, and most importantly my life.

I never looked back to see where he went, I kept walking till I heard noises. I held my knife ready to attack. There were 4 careers and one of me, if it was them, I was dead.

I dug my bare feet into the sand, My shoes were burned from the fire and made no sense to wear them anymore. My feet were blistered and my ankle was sore, I'd put up a fight but I wouldn't last very long.

"God Ribbon, all I do is ask a simple favor and in return I get this? An apple? I couldn't taken one from Axeley's supply no problem." I heard a boy say. They were close. Too close.

"I'm sorry Jayke! I have nothing to give you! I did what you told me to do! I set the trap now leave me alone!"

"No." He said solemnly.

"Ow Jayke your twisting my arm and it hurts." The girl Ribbon said. She was the girl from district one, the cute blonde.

"Does it look like I care." He shouted. I cringed at the breaking sound.

"Jayke!" The girl screamed and I heard kicking of the sand."

"Get back here Ribbon." The boy shouted." I looked over the bush and I gave it my all and through my knife and I watched him tumble to the ground.

The blonde girl looked back at me. I knew she wanted to kill me; here I was weaponless and 40 feet away from her.

"Thank you." She mouthed and walked towards me. it was a trick I thought tempted to run and grab my knife.

I watched the boy twitch one last time until the canon boomed.

'Thank you!" The girl cried her arm all bent up.

"That looks painful." I said to her, my dark hair blowing in the wind.

"It is." She agreed holding her arm.

"Can I trust you." I asked not wanting her knife stabbed in my back.

"Yeah, I'm sort of like that un-career, but somehow I became one of them."

"Run." She said to me.

"What?" I asked and then I felt a cold hand on my shoulder.

"Well, well if it isn't miss district 12? Where's your little boyfriend." Said the voice of Axeley Willow.

"We split up." I said as she deathlocked my arms.

"Good job Ribbon, and to think I underestimated you." Axeley said high-fiving Ribbon who gave me a sympathetic look. I took a deep breath and said, "You tricked me." I wanted to close my eyes and have this all over with, I didn't want to deal with the continuous nightmare any longer, I wanted to go home to my brothers in district 12.

Ribbon never answered, she just looked at Axeley.

'We're going to have a lot of fun with you Brandi." Axeley said with a Cheshire grin. She pressed her knife into my throat lightly and I felt a warm drop of blood slide down my neck.

"Just tell me when." She said with a laugh. I knew she would never stop, I was sweating now, the more I move the more she pressed.

"Stop!" Ribbon shouted. Axeley stopped pressing the knife, it was my time to escape.

"Why?" Axeley demanded.

"Because- because, it would be more fun to have the boy watching her." Ribbon said panicking.

"Good idea." She said and grabbed my arm. I was still weaponless and I felt like crying.

I mouthed 'Thank you' to Ribbon and she nodded.

"We'll just have to keep her safe until Marcum comes back with the district 8 boy." Axeley added.

I sat tied to a tree for hours until night fell. I closed my eyes and dreamed of home…

**I'm so sorry to GraceEllie for killing Jayke! He was a great addition to this syot! At least he'll be with katerina :)**

**So was it good? Update next Tuesday I'm hoping! Actually I'm 99% sure. I think I liked it better in fist person.**

**TELL ME WHETHER YOU LIKE IT BETTER IN 1ST OR 3RD PERSON!**

**Next chapter I'm hoping will be epic!**

**Review! **

**HERE'S OUR MAGICAL TRIBUTE WATCH!**

**Ribbon: Broken arm and has found careers.**

**Axeley: bad shoulder wound**

**Marcum: minor burns**

**Blitz: No major injuries**

**Binar: Very bad wound on arm from Cheena and still a bit disturbed over loss of Shaffon Renee**

**Syndy: paralyzed and missing leg **

**Jagger: wounded from alligator attack**

**Jade: stomach wound, severe head wound as well**

**Nik: burns and has Marcum chasing after him**

**Brandi: bad ankle**

**THANKS FOR READING! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

**~*KUMQUAT*~**


	26. Delusion

**Heyy :) So Tuesday is here again and I am happy! Sort of… But yeah here is the next chapter. (I can't remember what number it is?**

**Ok So yeah…**

**Jade Doll District 7**

Alone. That was what Jade Doll felt as her head spinned and she walked away from a mess of blood. She had tried her best at hunting down a squirrel. It filled her stomach with a good feeling, but it wasn't enough and she craved more.

The nights and days were becoming harder with the loss of her ally Sloan. All she wanted was to win this and get it over with.

She flinched when she heard a canon boom. She figured she'd see who it was later that night.

As night fell she realized it was Jayke Rain. She strawberry blonde who always had a pleasant expression on his face. In the picture in the sky he seemed so light hearted and now he was dead. Nothing more then the carcass of a boy who once had hope. As her thoughts lingered towards the death of him she drifted off in to a peaceful sleep.

She was awoken by a voice coming from the sky. It was Cesar Flickerman the man who had interviewed them before the games officially started.

"Boys and girls, you have fought for your lives out here and now you have been numbered down to 10. The perfect timing for a little fun. Ina couple hours you will feel the ground shaking underneath you and you will be transported into a maze," A maze? Jade thought. This was going to be wild. Cesar laughed, "In this maze it will hold your very dreams. Everything you need and desire. But it comes with a price. There are dangers beyond anything your imagination down there. So do be careful." And the sky stopped talking just as quickly as it had started.

She itched her wrist and frustration. Getting through a maze all by herself? Was she even ready for the challenge? She grinned. She'd do whatever it took to get back to her family.

**Binar Alves District 3**

A maze was nothing. He'd have it figured out in no time. There was always a catch to these things, and Binar Alves would have the games wrapped around his finger and directly in the palm of his hand.

**Yes I realize that the rest of this is in 1st person. I lost my USB and forgot what pov it was in because I wrote the upper half before I ever started using 1st person… my bad **

I felt the very ground shake beneath my feet. The feeling was indescribable as the earth caved in to open a world of dirt walls and a muddy ground. The walls twisted before my very eyes into a maze that seemed even to hard for me to figure out, but I'd find a way.

A torch appeared near my feet. I smiled at the green fire. The fun was only beginning.

I turned to whatever way pleased me. After ten minutes nothing bad had happened. I looked at a dark wooden door. I debated whether or not to open it. but it was calling me and I finally gave into my temptation. I peered in as the door creaked open to reveal a dark haired figure of a girl I didn't want to fight. It was my old ally Jade Doll.

"Binar." She said to me as if it was a command.

I thought this through and I knew what I had to do. I raised my sword as a trick. The true fun was coming later.

"I don't go down easily." She stated and ran into my with her blade. I dodged it, sure this wasn't my forte, but I had to figure out a way to kill her using my brain. I saw a rope at the ceiling. She grinned because she saw it too.

Jade jumped and pushed me to the ground. I punched her in the nose and she tore back repulsively. And she jumped for the rope. Holding on with one hand and kicking her legs at me.

If I came anywhere near her she'd kick me back.

I saw another rope attached to a brick. If I cut it, it fall right on her. I reached to cut it only to find the knife of Jade Doll lodged in my throat. Death would soon follow, but at least I cut the rope. I watched as the brick dropped on her head. No canon boomed. She lay there unconscious. I closed my eyes and fell to the floor. She wasn't dead, but I was.

**Marcum Riel District 2**

I had him cornered. Nik Luna was 4right in my grasped and knocked out from Axeley's punches.

"Good work Riel." She said to me with a blank expression on her face.

"Time to bring him to Barbie." I said with a grin. I hated doing this to them. I wasn't that type of guy. I was a gentle guy. I didn't say much just sort of watched them in the beginning, but now I had to keep fighting unless I wanted to die. And beath wasn't an option.

"Do you think we can trust Ribbon with Barbie?" I asked looking at Axeley's powerful strides.

"I don't see why not." She said.

"If we get there and Barbie and Ribbon are gone I will kill you." I said with a solemn manner.

Axeley laughed, "I highly doubt that Ribbon would do that to us. She knows we'll kill her if she doesn't play by the rules. With Jayke gone we need to stick together.

"Yeah." I agreed. Secretly wishing Ribbon and the district 12 girl were gone.

"No." Axeley said pushing her arm in front of me. When we reached the campsite. There was an empty white chair with rope scraps on the floor.

I pushed Axeley's arm out of the way. She howled in pain. "That's my bad arm Riel." She said scolding me.

"Sorry." I apologized.

"Ribbon Mendan is dead meat." She said while massaging her arm.

"Agreed." I said hoping by some possible chance they'd make it out alive.

"Should we kill him?" Axeley said gesturing to the knocked out Nik.

"Nah, we'll keep Ken till we get Barbie." I said hoping I'd spare his life. I knew it was kill or be killed, but I thought the killing could wait.

**Ribbon Mendan District 1**

Me and Brandi ran, we ran like there was no tomorrow (and for all we knew there could be no tomorrow)

"They are so going to kill us." I said laughing. Nobody ever thought district 1 and 12 would team up, but we did and we were proving to be great entertainment! We were getting barraged with sponsor gifts. My arm was healing and we had ointment for Brandi's burns.

'I got to catch my breath." Brandi said panting.

"definitely." I agreed. We stood there smiling. And we just burst out into laughter. We still couldn't believe what we had done.

We sat and talked a bit eating some bread from our sponsors. Brandi went on a rant about how relationships are stupid. I couldn't help but think about my boyfriend back home. While she was talking I took a stick and wrote; R+H in a heart.

"You have a boyfriend?" Brandi asked with a shocked expression.

"Don't act so shocked!" I said flipping my hair. She giggled.

"Here that?" Brandi asked standing up straight and looked pale like she'd seen a ghost.

I closed my eyes and listened, it sounded like a sobbing girl.

She turned the corner. Her face was bloody and pale. Her dark hair was wet from the blood.

"It's the girl from 3; I think her name is Blitz." I whispered. I remembered watching her reaping. She was the girl that's mentor kept flirting with her.

"Get your weapon ready, this could be a trick."

Blitz stood 4 feet away and screamed in there faces. Her knife was bloody and she kept cutting her wrists near the veins like she wanted to die.

"Stop!" I found myself saying. I felt like an idiot but I didn't let it show.

"What?" She asked.

"Don't do that."

She smiled, "You can't help me. So you might as well die too." She said grabbing my bad arm and she threw me into the wall. I slinked to the floor. Don't underestimate her… I thought to myself.

Brandi was rolling on the floor with her. Brandi already seemed to have a bloody nose and lip from Blitz punches. She had no weapon.

"Brandi catch!" I said throwing my knife to her. She caught it only to find our other knife in her arm pit. I ran over to help my bloody ally.

"Get off of her!" I yelled to Blitz who was just cackling away. Her brown eyes were in a haze.

The floor grumbled like it did earlier and big hole of what look like quick sand came between us.I was on one side and Blitz and Brandi on the other. I could come over and fight.

Blitz pushed Brandi in and she screamed. I reached to help her out but it was so deep. "Come on." I growled and used all my strength pushed out Blitz had her other arm trying to pull her out of my grip. I used a major adrenaline rush and pulled on the count of 3. Blitz flew in and Brandi flew out.

I smiled and a wet and sandy Brandi. We watched Blitz go under laughing all the way down.

"She was crazy." Brandi said as the canon boomed.

"Yeah."

Even though we won this one, we still had more battle to fight.

**That was fun! **

**Sorry to Blitz-it and Lupus Overkill for killing there tributes Binar and Blitz…. They were truly great. Now with 8 left I feel so empty! *sobs into keyboard* sorry that was the nerd inside of me…**

**TRIBUTE WATCH DUNN DUNN DUNNN**

**8 left who do you think will win! From now on I will pick names out of a hat so yeah! It will be all luck.**

**Ribbon Mendan: broken arm, being hunted by careers**

**Marcum Riel: Pretty much uninjured, hunting down Ribbon and Brandi**

**Axeley Willow: bad shoulder hunting down Ribbon and Brandi**

**Syndy: badly wounded leg and paralyzed**

**Jagger: wounds from alligator attack**

**Jade: Concussion from brick**

**Nik: unconscious. **

**Brandi: injured from Blitz. Hunted down by careers.**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! THEY ARE THE BEST PRESENTS YOU CAN GIVE. And guess what… they're free.**

**~*KUMQUAT*~ or DEDEBUG9 **


	27. The Betrayal

**Hello again :) so yeah I'm trying to finish this before my homework! I also have testing these next few weeks so don't expect my best work. So I'm expecting this to be sort of a shortrter chapter showing how everyone's doing in the maze.**

**I'M PICKING NAMES TO SEE WHO DIES SO THIS IS ALL COMPLETELY RANDOM!**

**IMPORTANT: PLEASE GIVE ME SOME JUICY IDEAS! MAYBE SOME GOOD AND BLOODY DEATHS? ANYTHING PLEASEEEEE**

**Brandi POV District 12**

She sat down rubbing her fingers against the dusty ground as if hoping to find the answers to the games. Brandi wiped a tear off her cheek. She had betrayed Nik Luna, the only boy she ever loved. After hearing two cannons boom in the first day down in the maze she was utterly scared for his fate. Worst was that in the maze they didn't show you who died, it was basically just guessing. All Brandi knew was that there was 8 of them left, they were in single digits now.

Brandi Tan heard a waking noise next to her. Her new ally Ribbon Mendan was waking. "Did anything happen while I was sleeping?" She asked. She still showed scars from last night from their encounter with the now deceased Blitz Klipp. The laughing dead girls face glowed in the back of Brandi's mind. She shook it out.

"You ok?" Ribbon asked Brandi. Sure enough a few more tears were gliding down her cheek. Brandi nodded and ended up sniffling a little. The lump in her throat grew too large for her too speak. She attempted swallowing it down but that only made it worse.

It seemed as though her ally had read her mind, "You're going to need to get over Nik sweets. You don't need guys anyway." Ribbon said kicking a stick. There was a tone in Ribbon's voice that made Brandi wonder if she was lying.

There would always be some part of her that would never trust Ribbon Mendan. A district 1 ally just seemed to good to be true.

Brandi laid her head in the dust. There was a sound that reminded her of the waterfall in the back of district 12. Water…

"Ribbon!" She exclaimed pushing the girls head flat to the hard ground.

"Are you trying to kill me woman!" She exclaimed.

Brandi shushed her, 'Listen!"

Ribbon stopped talking. Her face lit up. Water! Seemed to be the girl's thoughts.

"Hurry Ribbon!" Brandi said grabbing the girl's arm. "I think it's this way!" Brandi pulled her friend through numorous twists and turns.

"It's probably some trick of the games." Ribbon said. After she spoke the sound of water was too clear.

"It's got to be right around this corner." Brandi yelled frustrated.

"Whoa." Was all Brandi managed to say as she turned to corner. Shocked, Brandi gaped at the sight. It was Axeley Willow and Marcum Riel the district 2 tributes. The girl glared Brandi down.

To Marcum's left was a knocked out boy. Nik. Nik Luna.

'Barbie!" Marcum shouted out. Axeley told him to stuff it.

"But, the water?" Ribbon shouted. She turned and then saw the vicious careers staring them down.

"Hello Mendan. Did you think it would be fun to ditch us? You could've left a petty note." District 2 girl said. Her amber eyes showed a vengeful look.

Brandi grabbed Ribbon's arm, "I'd like to see you fight us!"

"Ha bluffing are you?" Marcum Riel who barely talked piped up.

'I'll do the talking you idiot." Axeley said shoving him out of the way.

"Come and get us." Ribbon said.

"Ok, it's killing time." Axeley said revealing her sharp bladed knife.

As if on cue, a rush of water swiped around the turn and swept Brandi, Ribbon, and the careers off there feet. Brandi watched Axeley Willow throw her knife up into the air. Brandi choked as the brown murky water weaved its way into her throat. It tasted of the earth. She submerged from the water, her dark wet hair plastered to her face. She tried to looked and see if she could see Ribbon. All she saw was the foot of what looked like one of the careers.

She ducked back under the water trying to see if she could find Axeley's knife. She tensed as her finger touched the point of what could've been Axeley's knife, it could've been her own too, which she also dropped. Axeley's was perfect though, and Brandi wanted it.

Brandi calmed down and let the current take her where she was meant to go. Holding the knife out made her feel powerful. She had the most powerful knife in the games. Axeley Willow's knife. The one she would spend hours sharpening.

She current died down and she was standing in ankle deep water. She was lucky, there were sharp rocks to her right. She turned and saw an unconscious Nik heading for the rocks. She froze. She could save him and then ruin her chances of winning or, she could let him die and then feel guilty. She loved this boy. This boy once meant the world to her. This boy could make any day brighter. But this boy also betrayed her. She looked down in desperation. 'Please help me make the right choice' she thought to herself.

She jumped out of the way and watched Nik Luna hit his head on a rock. Red water surrounded her and she gasped. How could she let him float away to his death. She raised her knife and stabbed him right in the chest, her hands soaked with blood. She heard the canon boom. She felt another swarm of tears glide down her cheek, and they definitely wouldn't be the last. Now all she had to do was find her ally. But before that she dragged out Nik and opened his eyelids. The aqua blue eyes she used to fall into were glassy and dead. She kissed his bloody forehead. She tasted salt on her lips. She sighed and went for the real deal. She kissed him, but dead people do not kiss back.

**SORRY BLITZ-IT! I REALLY HAD HIGH HOPES FOR NIK! HE WAS LITERALLY ONE OF MY FAVORITE TRIBUTES… BUT THE HAT NEVER LIES :( well that was a depressing last kiss…**

**Jagger POV District 6**

He jumped when he heard another canon boom. 7 left. He shuddered, he had made it this far, and he was determined to finish it even if it meant losing Syndy. He looked down at her sleeping and angelic face. That was all she ever did these days was sleep. He had finished amputating her leg and it was looking cleaner. He had lost all of there medical supplies down here and her knee was looking a little green. It was clearly infected. Her chances of living were not so good.

"Syndy." Jagger said pushing her a little bit. She opened her eyes. The warm brown color entangled Jagger into them. All he wanted was to lean down and kiss her face gently. He held it inside him. "I'm going to get some more food." He said because they lost all of it.

"Fine with me." She said wincing. It hurt Jagger to no how much pain she was in. Yesterday she begged him to just kill her. He almost felt like laughing. At the beginning of the games it should've been her wanting to kill him. He wondered if the right thing would be to kill her.

He walked, feeling guilty leaving her there. He knew he'd be right back. He looked at the golden brown square in front of him. It lay perfectly on the ground. He pushed his foot on it. A noise of moving stone erupted into his ears. He had pretty much a mini heart-attack. "Syndy.' He whispered. He turned around to see he was trapped. A wall of stone had blocked his way back. If he didn't find a way back to her soon she'd be dead. He also needed some food….

**Yeah I know it was short and crappy…..**

**So please tell me what you think should happen. It's my first case of writer's block…**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

**7 LEFT!**

**Ribbon: In water current with battle wounds from blitz**

**Axeley: bad shoulder wound and missing knife**

**Marcum: minor burns**

**Syndy: paralyzed and missing leg lost from jagger**

**Jagger: wounded from alligator attack and lost from Syndy**

**Jade: concussion and slight loss of memory other cuts too**

**Brandi: bad ankle and minor battle scars and broken arm**

**THANKS FOR READING! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

**~*KUMQUAT*~**


	28. Romance Kills

**Hey guys! Spring is here yay! It's like 80 degrees by me! I know this is a day late. I forgot it was a Tuesday yesterday… **

**JADE POV**

Jade rubbed the sore spot on her head. Binar had almost killed her. She sighed. She was just too weak to find food. Worst was, she had no idea _how _to get food. Her cuts burned and she literally just wanted to die.

She turned another corner only to find the most hideous creature yet. A massive spider. It had over a gazillion eyes and the sharpest most deadly pinchers. And it was about 5 times larger then small Jade. She whimpered. After all the fights she'd been through she was scared of this? Yep. 100% definitely.

As it spun its wed down in front of her she closed her eyes. She heard a sickening crunch. She hadn't felt any pain so it couldn't have been her. She cracked open and eyelid. She saw a dead spider with its guts poring out.

"You ok?" A male voice from behind her asked.

She was startled to see the district 6 boy behind her. "Why did you save me?" She stammered.

"Because honestly I knew it would kill me after it ate you. And why don't I have a knife lodged in my throat yet?" He asked with a smirk. Jade could feel her face getting hotter.

"Thanks." She smiled, "Truce?" She asked holding her hand out. She knew it seemed like a wrong move.

"Not exactly. How about a favor in return?"

She laughed, "What kind of favor exactly?"

He pointed at her, "Help me find my ally."

She paused. She knew it could be a trap. Hot guy takes stupid and naïve district 7 girl, brings her to powerful ally and bazzom she be dead.

"Where did you last see her?" Jade asked.

"Well I'm sort of an idiot and I stepped on this button and this huge wall came down." He said. Jade knew exactly how it felt to be clumsy. She wasn't normally, but in the heat of the moment something always went wrong.

She rolled her eyes, "Have you ever tried to step on it again."

"Duh." He said and ran over to the button. Jade took in every detail the boy did. She didn't even know his name yet, but she felt almost drawn to him. Well not literally _him _(he had really bad Body Oder. But she wasn't going to tell him)_, _but more the fact that he saved her.

When the boy pressed his foot down, she jumped at least 2 feet. The big gold wall rose to reveal a bloody, but beautiful girl lying down. She awoke to the noise. "What!" She yelled still laying flat on her back. Was she paralyzed?

"Who is she?" She yelled.

"She's our new ally." The boy said proudly. Jade rubbed her head and Jagger came rushing to her side, "You ok?" He asked touching it in the perfect spot. 'Yeah. It's nothing, just a concussion."

His eyes widened, "A concussion isn't nothing."

The girl cleared her throat. "Oh sorry Syndy." The boy said. Syndy… "Honestly Jagger, do you really think it's a good idea to get a new ally at this point in the games! She'll probably try to murder us in our sleep!" Jagger was an adorable game. "I trust her Syndy. You just don't understand." Jade said nothing. She just watched the girl's green eyes glare at her jealously.

"I'm sorry, I'll leave you guys alone." Jade said and started to walk away. Jagger grabbed her, "Please, don't go."

**Axeley Willow POV**

Axeley jumped on a square stone rock. She had lost her knife in the flood and was making her ally and district partner Marcum Riel help her find it. Axeley growled, "I need to find this damn knife!" She was ready to rip her hair out.

"Chill, ok we'll find it." Her district partner said touching her shoulder lightly. Affection was unusual for him and Axeley didn't like it. "Get off me!" She snarled.

"Is it your time of month Willow?" He asked in a baby voice.

"Oh haha very funny Riel." She said standing up to him. She was like a foot shorter then him but was absolutely positive she had intimidated him. She smirked. Thought so. Riel recoiled in shame.

"Now go find that knife!" She ordered. He grunted and walked off. A shining piece of silver caught her eye. It wasn't her knife, but it was a weapon. She looked at her homely face and mangled body. Her eyes lit up when she realized what she needed to do. Riel was nothing but a pain and he was absolutely no help to her.

"Hey Marcum, can you come here for a second?" She said maliciously. He would have no idea what hit him. Sure enough the tall and lanky boy of district two jogged to her side like a loyal slave.

I dropped my darts and my shoulder's to sore to pick them up, can you pick them up for me?" She asked innocently.

"God, can't you do anything yourself?" He asked quite annoyed and laid his large knife on the ground. Smart move Riel… Very smart. As he bended down Axeley raised her new knife and shot it straight into his back. Her ally doubled over in pain. She jumped on his back getting his wet and warm and sticky blood on her brown combat boots.

"This is what happens when you act like a spoiled sport Riel." She said with cold laughter. She heard the canon boom and forever his open, glassy eyes would haunt her. She flipped her peanut butter colored hair over her shoulder and stalked off. 1 down, and 5 more to go.

**Syndy Darkelore POV**

Jagger had her boiling with rage. She glared down at Jade Doll. Her and Jagger were acting like old pals. Flirting together, laughing, and smiling. Syndy was just sitting in the corner raging! Her plan to rap Jagger around her finger was failing. Her fake paralyzation wasn't going to smooth either. She felt like jumping on that District 7 girl.

"Syndy are you alright." Jagger asked with his arm around Jade. Had he just forgotten about them? He couldn't have could he! She was just plain fed up.

**Jagger POV**

He watched as his ally Syndy Darkelore fell asleep. Her green eyes closed and her dirty blonde hair in her face. Messy, but in an angelic way. She had been acting funny today.

"Hi Jade, I'm sorry about Syndy. She's a really great girl, but not today." He said trying to make Syndy sound better then the old crab she actually was.

"Sounds to me like she's a girl who will do whatever to get her way," Jade said in disgust.

"She means well." Jagger added, "Today was really fun. I think we make a pretty good team."

"Definitely," Jade agreed and wormed her way into Jagger's arms. She felt good against him. Her body fit into his perfectly. He had a quick adrenaline rush and felt like kissing her. He knew it'd be wrong with Syndy and all. But Syndy didn't have to know…

"I really want to kiss you right now." He blurted out. "I know." She said quietly. He tilted her chin up to look at him. Her eyes were brown, but they had a beautiful black ring around the iris. He took in every little detail. Her hair fell to her elbows, it's dark brown coloring shining in the darkness of the maze. She was plain, but maybe that's what made her so beautiful.

He breathed in and out. Jade moved her lips to his. When they met, fireworks exploded inside of him. They kept kissing and their teeth banged hard against each other's. When they broke apart his mouth was sore, it was nothing like kissing Syndy, and he couldn't get enough of this.

He touched her hair, face, back, neck and felt a spark shoot through his veins. They broke apart again and smiled at each other in the darkness. "That was fun." He murmered.

"How about we leave Syndy and we can run off and have a little _more _fun. He knew what she meant and he blushed. He just couldn't leave Syndy, she was paralyzed after all. "Jade I know you're going to want to kill me but. Me and Syndy kind of have a thing." Jade's face went pale.

"You kissed me because?"

He sighed, "I'm sorry."

"No biggie." She said, "It was fun, and I really liked it. I wouldn't take it back for anything."

"Neither would I." Jagger said and kissed her again. It could be their little secret.

"Jagger?" Syndy said waking up.

"Crap." Jagger moaned. "What's going on?" She asked. Her eyes widened when she saw the two.

Syndy jumped to her feet, "You're not paralyzed!" He screamed, "You lied to me all this time!" He felt on the verge of tears, and Jagger didn't cry often.

"Get off of him you little slut!" Syndy screamed at Jade who backed away in pure terror. Syndy held her knife high.

"How could you!" Jagger kept yelling while the girls pulled out some blades.

"He was mine first!" Syndy protested.

"But he's mine now!" Jade yelled. Jagger turned to Syndy and grabbed Jade by the arm, "I thought you were different." He said to her. Syndy went speechless, "But I love you."

"It's too late for that. I risked my life for you." He said with a crazy look in his eyes.

Jade laughed. Syndy jumped on her stabbing her. Jagger reached down and pulled her off. But it was a little too late, Jade was laying in a pool of blood.

"Jade." He said. Kneeling beside her. Syndy ran off into the corner.

"Just go!" Jagger yelled at her. Jagger grimaced, chances of Jade surviving weren't so good. He wanted to stay by her, but he wasn't even sure whether he loved her or not. He just couldn't look the girl he actually loved in the eyes. He saw Syndy hobble on he wooden leg away. She left a trail of Jade's blood behind.

**Was it good! I actually really enjoyed this chapter!**

**Sorry I had to kill Marcum! He was really great! And writing him and Axeley was just so fun. But now she has no one to slave around… I wonder if she'll make it alone? **

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

**7 LEFT!**

**Ribbon: Searching for Brandi with battle wounds from blitz**

**Axeley: bad shoulder wound and missing knife**

**Syndy: missing leg, leaving Jagger**

**Jagger: wounded from alligator attack **

**Jade: concussion and stomach wound. **

**Brandi: bad ankle and broken arm**

**THANKS FOR READING! 6 LEFT! WHO WILL WIN!**

**~*KUMQUAT*~**


	29. Death Happens, So Embrace It

**I'm so sorry I didn't update Tuesday! I wuz sick and then I got grounded :(**

**ONLY ONE MORE CHAPTER AFTER THIS! NEXT CHAPTER IS THE LAST! 6 LEFT AND 4 Deaths this chapter! Read onnnn**

**Ribbon POV**

Ribbon sat on a rock and massaged her bare foot. It was bleeding like heck after she stepped on a piece of glass or something. It ached and her shoes were soggy from the flood. The flood… She closed her eyes and hoped Brandi was ok. She had heard a couple cannons boom after the flood and she was scared that one of them was her ex ally Brandi Tan. She tried to do her best to forget about the flood. She gripped her knife firmly. She would win these games.

With 6 left she had a chance. She hugged her knees. If only she could freeze time and sit here forever, never have to kill or lose someone ever again. She wondered if her boyfriend Harry was watching her on his TV at home, she hoped he hadn't found another girlfriend.

Footsteps. She snapped out of her short reverie. Someone was definitely coming. She grabbed her knife looking at the gold, sharp, and pointy blade. She smiled and told herself that she could do this, she was barely injured after all.

She looked to see who the small, dark figure was. "Oh my God." Was all she managed. She smiled as the familiar brown hair came into view.

"Ribbon, you're safe!" Brandi Tan exclaimed. They ran into each other forming a nice bear hug. Brandi had dark circles under her eyes and had a faraway look in her green glassy eyes. Something was eating her alive.

"What's wrong?" Ribbon asked. Brandi's smile faded, "I knew you'd ask." Brandi sat on a orange rock next to her friend, "I kind of killed someone."

"That's great!" Ribbon said with a smile not understanding Brandi's painful expression.

"The person I killed was Nik Luna." Brandi said grimly. Ribbon cringed. Brandi and Nik had a thing. Ok not a thing, a major thing. They were almost in love. Ribbon was speechless.

"Why?" Ribbon asked. She bit her lip, saying that might not have been the most helpful thing. She wouldn't be surprised if Brandi happened to burst into tears.

"He was just lying there, unconscious and so so vulnerable. It was like something was forcing me to do it. He had been so mean to me the other day that I just let go and did what my instincts told me to do. Watching bleed was horrible. Then I-I kissed him goodbye." Brandi said vividly and took a huge breath after she said it.

Ribbon swallowed, "You did the right thing, he hurt you and now we have a chance to win." Ribbon cringed when she said 'we' knowing that only one of them could win. Brandi knew it too. Somewhere down the road one of them had to die. 6 left.

They sat in silence, almost mourning over the death of Nik. He would be remembered as the innocent rich boy. A voice interrupted them. Not just any old voice, the voice of Cesar Flickerman. Jeez… Ribbon thought to herself. She knew what had to happen. The feast.

**Syndy Darkelore POV**

Syndy closed her eyes when the voice of Cesar Flickerman blared. The unwanted sound buzzed through her ears. "6 of you are left. 6 I would have never suspected. You have done well, each of you need a little something. I have it for you, waiting in the grand garden. To find your way there just follow the green spots." The voice stopped and sure enough green spots appeared on the ground. Syndy bit her cheek, she knew what was waiting for her and exactly what she needed. She'd have to go.

She followed the bright green spots. They were bright and nearly impossible to miss. They faded away and what she saw was a miraculous garden filled with waterfalls and abundant with game and food. It was almost better then heaven. She saw a dark girl to her left, Jade doll, behind her was Jagger. She grinded her teeth together. That girl was going to pay soon. She had a bandage on her head.

Cesar Flickerman's voice appeared again, "Confused are we? Don't drink any of the food or water or you will surely die. Just climb the rocks to find you little care package." Syndy sighed. She couldn't exactly climb.

"There is another way for those unfortunate few of you." Meaning me… Syndy thought as Cesar Flickerman continued, "Enter the duel to the death and if you win you will get what you desire." Who else would enter the duel?

She looked. Jade was too wobbly on her feet to climb, but Jagger would climb for her. Brandi and Ribbon were smiling and were virtually uninjured, they could take the climb. Axeley Willow smirked. She'd probably join the duel anyway.

She watched Axeley Willow start climbing, she'd been wrong. Axeley climbed and Ribbon and Brandi followed.

Syndy stepped on the plate of the duel to the death. Jade stepped on the other. "I'm going to make this easy on you Syndy, whoever wins can get Jagger." Syndy felt like screaming. How was she supposed to fight in her condition? Jade looked delusional, maybe she'd have a chance.

Jagger was just smirking like; 'How cool is this! Two super hot chicks are fighting over me!'

"You're on Doll." Syndy said. Flipping her blood crusted blonde hair over her shoulder. Jade did the same with her dark brown hair, her forest green eyes glistening evilly. Yup, this was going to be one heck of a fight.

Syndy held her jaggedly sharp knife up to Jade's dull axe. A ding went off and Jade leapt on top Syndy cutting Axe into her side. Hot pain shot through Syndy, she raised her knife and stabbed Jade's stomach. She let go of her grip and got up. Syndy could barely move. Jade laughed at Syndy and struck her nub of a leg. Syndy face turned death white. Why the leg. She held her ground pierced Jade's cheek. Her cut instantly bled. Jagger watched intensively. He turned away and started to climb the walls. Syndy sucked in her side bleeding.

"Die!" She shouted and struck of Jade's ear. Jade looked dazed and confused. "You die!" She shouted weakly and her axe cleanly chopped off Syndy's other leg.

**Jade POV**

She grabbed Syndy's knife out of her fingers. "He was mine first she shouted and ripped a tuft of her wheat colored hair out. Syndy stopped fighting, they both knew it was over for her. Still, Jade was going to make this as bloody as possible. She twisted Syndy's knife into her skull. The red oozed out. A smile spread across Jade's face. A cannon boomed. It was over for Syndy Darkelore. She'd always be remembered though. Jade wiped the blood off her hands.

"Where's my crap!" She shouted at the sky. A green backpack fell. It was filled with bandages and an excellent first aid kit. She treated her stomach wounds and signaled Jagger to come down. He nodded but continued to climb. She had done it! Jade had made it through the feast! She looked at Syndy's weak little body. It was almost depressing. She kneeled down and carved RIP into her stomach. She thought that looked much nicer.

**Brandi POV**

Brandi's hands gripped the rocks. If she fell it would all be over. Alligator mutts clawed at the rock 20 feet below. Ribbon was to her right and Axeley Willow kept inching closer and closer.

As Brandi climbed she noticed her black bag with a 12 on it to represent her district. Her arm was aching, she had broken it a while ago, and it had healed, but incorrectly. The bag was in what seemed to be a nest, a bird's nest. Axeley sat in it already, opening up her small pouch with a 2 on it. "She's going to try to push us off you know." Ribbon whispered in Brandi's ear. She nodded. There was going to be a fight for this.

She pushed herself over the top. "Hello Tan." Axeley greeted. She held out Brandi's pouch. "Do you want this?" She asked cunningly. Brandi stole a glance below. Ribbon was still climbing.

"Actually yes I do." Brandi said and she stood up. She was many inches taller then Axeley. But for some reason the girl still intimidated her.

"Go fish.' Axeley stated and she threw it up a little higher in another nest, this one had eggs.

"Sure." She said. She had a plan. Brandi climbed higher. Jagger entered the nest. Where was Ribbon? She got into the nest and reached for her pouch.

"Easy." Brandi stated. Axeley just laughed. It sent a chill down Brandi's spine. Above her was a large bird mutt. It glared at Brandi. The bird thought she was stealing her eggs. It was a good idea that Axeley had came up with, she was a little envious that she hadn't thought about it first.

The bird swooped down pecking at Brandi and it felt like hard pinches. She squealed and looked up. Looking up was a super bad idea. The bid pecked at her eyes blinding her entirely. Brandi swore unable to see or move. She felt the birds claws grab at her. She screamed her head off. Ribbon yelled something. "I shot the bird!" Ribbon shouted. Brandi wished she could see. Brandi felt the bid falling. She braced herself. The water felt refreshing, but then she felt alligators tearing off her bloody limbs. A canon boomed. At least she didn't die alone, the bird died too.

**Axeley POV**

Axeley laughed as Brandi was being teared apart by alligators. "That's cruel!" Ribbon Mendan shouted from below. Axeley smiled. Ribbon was chubby and lame, and easy one to kill.

"Your point? These games are cruel!" She shouted thinking about all the people she killed. She'd come back to district 2 and be hailed as a hero, she'd be on good terms with her dad and everything would be just right. She fingered her bracelet from her sister. She wondered if they were proud of her. She had been day dreaming too long and she felt a kick to the face. It went numb.

"What the-" She yelled and looked around. Jagger Hunt swooped down and picked up his packpack. "Looks like I gotta run." He said and jabbed his knife into her side. She screamed. Ribbon crawled up, "Looks like wittle Axxy isn't what she seems. Are you scarwed." Ribbon said laughing. Jagger joined in.

"I can take you both down in my sleep!" She cried out. Sweat clinging to her forehead. They had there knives ready. Axeley had never fought yet with her new knife. She bit her lip.

"Try us." Jagger said plainly. He jabbed at her again. She dodged it easily. These two knew nothing about physical combat. Ribbon jumped forward and Axeley jumped back, her black combat boots felt the edge of the cliff. Dear God.. She thought. She jumped forward knocking Ribbon Mendan to her back, "Help!" She shouted as Axeley punched every part of Ribbon's body using the heavy handle of the new knife.

She felt something sharp dig into her back. "Ouch!" She yelled. It was 2 to 1, something easy for her, but these two were less injured then her.

"Kill me!" She shouted and tears welled up in her face. "I just want to die!" She sobbed harder. She would never come back to district 2. She cried again, she hurt too many people, she deserved to die and go to hell. Poor, poor Marcum. She had almost loved him as more then an ally. She remembered spying on him back in district 2, she wanted more then anything to see his face. All that changed in the Hunger Games, he became a tool to her, nothing more then that. Some days she wanted to confess what she felt, but she never did. She felt more hot pain and then she blacked out and she would never wake up.

**Jagger POV**

"That was awesome." He exclaimed to Ribbon Mendan. She blushed, "It was nothing."

They climbed down to Jade.

"I love you!" She shouted and kissed Jagger full on the lips. "Did you see me kill her?" He shouted. 'I did." Jade said with a smile. Jagger felt great, no more then that, he felt ecstatic. He had everything he needed.

Syndy crept back into his mind. Which girl did he really love. Her blonde hair kept coming back to him. Her sweet expression. She was smart and devious. But Jade was everything else.

**Ribbon POV**

She watched the couple embrace. Her mind was running. She had just killed Axeley Willow! Only 3 of them were left! They would never notice if she just happened to kill them. She raised her knife and slammed it hard into Jagger's back.

"Oh my gosh!" Jade yelled. Rushing over to the already weak and bloody Jagger. The cannon sounded.

"How could you do that?" Jade shouted.

I had to win. She thought

**OUR LAST TWO COMPETITERS RIBBON AND JADE.**

**Sorry to all the deaths this chapter, I'll mention it more with my tribute poem next chapter :) review guys!**

**~*KUMQUAT*~**


	30. Vote the winner for the 76th hungergames

**HEYYY so don't be sad that this isnt the last chapter, it's gonna be up thursday. **

**VOTE FOR THE WINNER! JADE OR RIBBON! instead of making it random like all the other deaths, i'd like youto vote :) just put who u want in a review plzz**

**PLEASE CHECK OUT MY CATO AND CLOVE FIC ! :) :) :) :)**

**~*kumquat*~ **


	31. The Winner of The 76th Hunger Games is

**OMG OMG I AM SO SORRY! FANFICTION WAS BEING STUPID AND I COULDN'T UPDATE!**

**You guys voted for the winner :) so here it is!**

**Jade Doll POV **

Jade Doll looked at the bloody body of Jagger Hunt. She touched his hair and brushed it out of his eyes.

"You're dead." She said to Ribbon who was panting. Both of them were tired and hurt and didn't want to fight. The ground shook.

"Oh my God." Ribbon said and lunged for Jade with the ground shaking beneath her. Thanks to the ground Jade fell onto her side and avoided Ribbon's blow. Ribbon crouched in the corner and started vomiting. Perfect.. Jade thought to herself.

Jade was ready to stab Ribbon when she turned on Jade and struck her in her already wounded side. She clenched her teeth. It was all too much for her head. She needed to win and see a doctor. A rock laid unattended to. Jade jumped past Ribbon finally getting the hang of the fight. She threw it but Ribbon dodged it.

"Having fun yet?" She laughed.

"Oh yeah." Jade Replied. She was taking district 1 down and showing the world what a little 14 year old girl was capable of. She had to get home to the woods where she belonged and see her family again.

Jade snapped out of her reverie as she was slammed against a perfectly manicured tree. Fake of course. Please God, she begged as she watched Ribbon's knife come closer to her face.

"I don't want to hurt you." Ribbon breathed. Jade was choking on the words she needed to say. Ribbon's grasp around her throat made it impossible to bleed.

"But I got to give them a show." She said and thrust the knife into Jade's forehead. She screamed like never before. It was like a screwdriver and Ribbon was trying to open her and put in new batteries. Her cries disappeared and Jade Doll was once and for all finished.

**Ribbon Mendan**

Ribbon Mendan sat with a fuzzy blue blanket over her shoulders, a ton of people surrounded her with microphones. Ribbon wanted them to go away. Her heart ached at any words of how she killed Jade Doll and Jagger Hunt. "Please go away." She ordered a capitolite with a piece of toast that kept following her around.

She looked like a princess, her blonde hair hung curls to her chin, and her blue eyes sparkled like sea diamonds. Everyone kept complimenting her. If this was her life she didn't know how she could stand it. Sure her parents were proud but all she could think about were the 23 dead tributes that would haunt her in her dreams forever.

**Dunn Dunn It's over! Sorry if it seemed rushed and all… Sucky ending… :( ik.. Sorry I was really distracted listening to PINK FRIDAY…ROMAN RELOADED! Omg I love nicki minaj :) **

**You guys are the best readers ever! May I just say this has been really fun!**

**BIG NEWS: I MADE A NEW SYOT CALLED THE 68TH HUNGER GAMES: KILL OR BE KILLED. It's open AND I WANT YOU GUYS TO SUBMIT A TRIBUTE :)**

**Luv youuuu**

**~*KUMQUAT*~ (please catch out my new syot)**


End file.
